Secret of the Petrovas: Elijah and Evangeline
by Viola.J
Summary: Set after 3x22. Explores the supernatural origins of the Petrova line. Isobel's first daughter, Evangeline comes to Mystic Falls to find her family and meets Elijah. Will Elijah learn to believe in love again? What are the mysteries behind the doppelganger line? Elijah/OC, a bit of Kol/OC, and Klaus/Tatia/Elijah later on during flashbacks.
1. Inception

_Post Season 3 Finale. **Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything on TVD or any of their characters, Damon snarks, vampire hotness, etc.** I just wanted to come up with a believable story arc for Elijah, so I invented Evangeline, the child Isobel had a year before having Elena. I've tried to stay as true to the show as possible. I know it may be a bit cheesy, but go ahead and review honestly. Enjoy!  
_

**Part I** (Ch. 1-10)/ **Part II** (Ch. 11-20)/ **Part III** (Ch. 21-34)/ **Part IV** (Ch. 35-46)/ **Part V **(Ch. 47-54)

* * *

**PART I - Providence  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inception  
**

Jeremy set down his phone at a soft knock on the door. _Who could that be? _He cracked the door warily to face a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you?"

The woman stepped back nervously, "Um, I was hoping, um, is Elena at home?"

"She's not here. What do you need?" His eyes narrowed.

The girl bit her lip, "It's kind of personal." Then her eyes brightened slightly. "I'm also looking for someone named Matt Donovan. Do you know him?"

Jeremy eyed her somewhat suspiciously but then decided to step back and swing open the door all the way. "He's a friend, but he could come over if you need to talk to him too. Would you like a soda while you wait?" he slyly evaded a direct invitation. "The couch is right over there." He pointed toward a room the girl couldn't see.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she stepped effortlessly into the house. "Thank you. I wouldn't normally be so forward, but it's kind of important." Then she extended her hand. "I'm Evangeline," she smiled kindly.

Jeremy took her hand awkwardly, "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother. I'll, uh, get you that soda."

Evangeline waited nervously when the front door opened abruptly.

Damon swaggered through the door but stopped suddenly at the sight of the stranger sitting nervously on the couch. "Hey, uh, Jeremy? Who's your friend?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

Jeremy walked into the room with two sodas in hand. "She says she's friends with Elena and Matt. It's Evangeline, right?" he handed her the soda and sat across from her.

She answered shyly, "Yes, but, um, I've never actually met Elena or Matt. I'm hoping to speak to them as soon as possible."

Damon rolled his eyes and sat with a beer in hand. "Now why would a complete stranger waltz into Mystic Falls wanting to talk with the two people who just miraculously survived plunging truck-first off of Wickery Bridge? What are you, a reporter?" Before he could get an answer Elena and Stefan walked into the house.

Stefan's eyes immediately gauged the scene. "Who is this?"

The girl stepped forward to shake their hands. "I'm Evangeline Flemming."

"Flemming?" Elena finally spoke. "Are you related to Isobel?"

Evangeline sighed a nervous breath. "She was my mother."

"What?" Elena, Stefan and Jeremy exclaimed in unison.

Before anyone else could get in another word Damon cut in, "That's impossible. We know everything about Isobel from the time she had Elena to the time she offed herself in the sunlight."

Elena shushed him quickly. "Damon?" she snapped. _How could he be so foolish?_

Evangeline took a deep breath. "So you mean, my mother was really a vampire?" Her eyes widened as she tried to accept the truth. Then she looked up suddenly, "That means that you two must the vampire brothers who always look after Elena. Damon and Stefan," she gestured toward each of them."

"In the flesh," Damon retorted smugly.

Evangeline took a moment to process everything. "She told me everything in her letter, but I couldn't believe it."

"Wait, what letter?" Elena stepped closer.

"A goodbye letter. I got it months ago." Evangeline blushed slightly. "Except I thought she had been dead since 2007. I couldn't figure out what was harder to believe, that my mother was a vampire, or that she had been alive all these years."

Elena couldn't believe her ears. "So you knew Isobel all this time? You actually got to know her?"

Stefan deflected the question gracefully, "Why didn't we know about you?"

"I'm older than Elena. Isobel had a few rendezvous with an older man when she was 15. Matt Donovan's father, actually."

"Gross," Damon grimaced. "So Elena and Matt hooked up, and they're actually family."

Stefan smacked Damon's arm roughly, "Elena and Matt are not related."

Elena ignored Damon's jibes, "But Isobel's parents wouldn't have allowed it. She had to run away when she was pregnant with me."

Evangeline's eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe she was just scared to be confronted about it again. Isobel's parents were the ones who adopted _me_."

Elena's mouth dropped open. On the one hand she was furious; On the other hand she'd had a sister she never even knew about, who was also Matt's sister. It was all just difficult to process.

"I just texted Matt. He says he'll come by after work," Jeremy entered the conversation, "that is, if you'd like to stay."

"No, she can't stay," Damon snarked. "We don't even know if she is who she says she is."

"There's one way to find out," Stefan offered with raised eyebrows. "Have you taken any vervain, Evangeline?"

She looked puzzled. "I don't think so." Then with recognition she brightened, "but I think there might be some on my charm bracelet."

Stefan lifted her wrist to examine the bracelet. "There's vervain in this charm right here," he said, pointing out a small crescent moon. "Would you mind if we conduct a small experiment to see if you're telling the truth?"

"Are you going to compel me?" Evangeline looked wary.

"You'll do some back flips, jump out of a tree, no big deal." Damon grinned smugly.

Evangeline gasped. "Please don't make me do that. I'm afraid of heights."

"Psh," Damon scoffed. "By the time we're through you won't be!"

Stefan cut his brother off. "Don't worry. We're going to ask you a few simple questions, first with the bracelet, then without."

Elena hesitated, "I don't know, Stefan, she could pretend if she had vervain somewhere else or in her system."

Stefan shrugged. "It's just an experiment."

Stefan stood across from Evangeline. "So tell me, Evangeline. One by one, what do you think of every person in this room?"

Evangeline considered her response. "Well, Jeremy was nice, Damon is a bit overbearing, you seem impartial and fair, and Elena seems nice."

"I resent that," Damon grumbled as he sat back down on the couch.

Stefan faced her again. "Now remove the bracelet."

Evangeline took off the bracelet and set it on the arm of the sofa. Stefan stared directly into her eyes and instructed her carefully. "Tell me, one at a time, what you think of each person in this room."

Immediately her eyes glazed and she began spouting everything in her mind. "Jeremy's unsure whether to trust me, but his behavior is civil and kind. He has a handsome face and a nice voice." Jeremy nodded pleasingly from the sofa as Evangeline continued, "Damon is like a child. He consistently makes sure that the conversation redirects back to himself. He's handsome enough, but he seems to hide behind an air of overconfidence that countermands any attractiveness." Damon coughed to himself but said nothing. "Stefan would make a great investigator. He analyzes all the facts and doesn't get distracted by superfluous details. The only thing that does distract him is Elena. He's gazed at her nearly a dozen times since he first walked in. Elena is beautiful and reminds me of the pictures of great-grandma when she was young. She's hesitant to trust me."

Evangeline's eyes suddenly came back into focus and she blushed darkly. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for saying all that. Damon, I'm sure you're really, really nice." It looked like she might cry.

Stefan calmly interrupted, "You did great, Evangeline, that was very helpful. I just need to ask you one more question." He peered directly into her eyes, "Have you been telling us the truth about who you are?"

She replied in a dull monotone, "Yes." With her eyes regaining focus she stumbled to the sofa and trembled slightly as she grabbed the bracelet and fastened it securely, still blushing.

Elena finally sighed. "I believe you. I just don't know what to make out of all this. Hopefully when Matt gets here we can get this all figured out."

Evangeline smiled shyly, "I hope so."


	2. Destiny

_Elijah's not in this Chapter Either (sigh), but he will definitely be in the next one. Thanks for taking the time to read!_

**Chapter 2: Destiny**

"No. There's no way," Matt gaped. "My father would have never done that."

Elena pursed her lips. "I know it's hard to believe, Matt. I didn't want to believe it either, but she's telling the truth."

Damon shook his head sarcastically. "I'm telling you, until I've seen her jump off the side of a building I'm not buying it."

"You're only saying that because she dissed you," Jeremy laughed.

Evangeline sat on the couch quietly, fiddling nervously with her necklace while everyone argued. It felt so awkward to be in the middle of this argument of people she just met.

Stefan put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I know it's difficult to wrap your mind around, but everything checks out. Sheriff Forbes…"

"Ex sheriff," Damon called from the kitchen, grabbing another beer.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Liz did some digging and found out that Isobel withdrew from school to study at home during her freshman year. She also confirmed that she saw Isobel in Mystic Falls several times hanging around your father."

Matt looked unsettled. "I just don't get it. My dad wasn't the kind of guy to do something like that."

Damon strolled into the living room. "Take it from me, buddy. When Isobel wanted something she wouldn't leave it alone until she got it." Elena looked disgusted as Damon went on, "Obviously a trait she acquired at a young age."

Evangeline choked, "Wait, what? You slept with our mother?" Her eyes widened, appalled at this new information. "But you're into Elena."

Damon coughed, "It's not like I even knew Elena at the time. Besides, she practically forced herself on me."

"Okay, that's enough," Elena ordered. "Evangeline, you said you had a letter to show us?"

Evangeline bit her lip. "Well, not exactly. The letter only details the history of the supernatural beings in this town. It's the video I wanted to show you."

"Wait, there's a video?" Elena looked surprised.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me understand it." Evangeline pulled an SD card out of her bag. "Does someone have a computer I could use?"

"Sure, I do." Jeremy offered and ran upstairs.

They all sat around the coffee table as Jeremy put in the SD card and loaded the video. Elena gasped at Isobel as she began to speak.

_Evangeline, By now you've taken the time to read my letter. I want you to know that I'm sorry for not being there for you or Elena. This was a path I always knew I was going to take, and everything else had to come second. I don't regret that you were adopted. You had much better parents than I could have been for you. Evangeline, you also know by now that you also have a brother named Matt Donovan. I hope you can find Elena and Matt, so they can help you understand your destiny. There are psychic mediums you can unlock under certain circumstances, and you come from a line that magnifies that ability. I don't know the extent of what you may or may not be able to do, but there's a reason we're all brought together with our intertwining destinies. You and Elena are going to do great things. _

The video cut off and the room was silent for a moment. Evangeline turned to Elena, "What is she talking about with 'my destiny'?"

Elena shook her head, "I… have no idea."

Matt glimpsed at Evangeline. "I don't know what she means about magnifying anything, but I might know what she meant about psychic mediums."

Jeremy perked his head up. "Yeah, I do too." He sighed, "It's not pretty though."

Evangeline listened in shock as Jeremy and Matt elaborated their near death experiences and their proceeding ability to speak to ghosts. She cringed at Matt's story of drowning himself. Finally she couldn't handle any more gruesome details. "I think I'd rather just stay myself," she shuddered.

"So what do we do now?" Matt wondered. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I've got a room at the Mystic Falls Inn tonight."

"No, you're going to stay here," Elena insisted.

"Sure, you can help with the funeral plans," Damon said mockingly.

Evangeline's forehead creased with worry. "What? Who died?"

"Our friend, Alaric Saltzman." Elena cast her eyes to the ground solemnly. "No one's allowing a proper memorial since he went public as a vampire, so we're going go to bury him next to Isobel's grave."

"Oh," was all Evangeline could muster. She knew _of_ Alaric, but at the time she only knew Isobel as her aunt. It wasn't until she was declared dead that her grandparents told her the truth. She sighed wistfully. Everyone seemed to be dying in this town.


	3. A Few Weeks Later

_Remember, this is open ended from the last episode of Season 3. Just so you don't get confused. Thanks so much for taking the time to read! It's Elijah time!  
_

**Chapter 3: A Few Weeks Later**

Elijah stood outside the Gilbert home and took a deep breath. The revelation that Bonnie had helped Klaus possess another body before dying stunned everyone, but she wasn't telling anyone who's body he was possessing. If Elijah was going to get any cooperation he needed help. He approached the door to knock but stopped short at the sound of someone singing. He backed up a few paces to listen more intently. He heard the scribbling of a pencil, and a brief pause before the voice started again.

Amused at the lilting folk melody Elijah resolved to investigate. Whoever was singing had to be in very close proximity. The voice paused again, and he heard more writing and scribbling. Then she started again:

_Once upon a time they say_  
_There was a lass there by the sea_  
_She'd see the tide come everyday_  
_And watch the sun rise patiently_

_One day she fell asleep right there_  
_Against the soft and grassy land_  
_And when she woke, a man so fair_  
_He walked down by the shore and sand_

_Her heart it could have burst in flame_  
_Her soul was filled with warmth and light_  
_But 'fore she could go speak with him_  
_He vanished in the night_

_So now she waits there by the sea_  
_With the setting of the sun above_  
_She watches as the twilight gleams_  
_Just waiting for her love_

The melody enchanted him, and he flashed back to a vague memory of himself and Tatia walking together in a field.

"No no no," shouted the voice, stirring Elijah from the memory.

He followed the scribbling sound to the side of the house where a woman with chestnut hair sat writing furiously and crossing out lines in a notebook. He watched her curiously for a moment until she glanced over and gasped in a double-take.

Her grey-blue eyes sparkled for a moment as she stared at the mysterious man. Then, getting a hold herself she jumped up swiftly. "Oh, my gosh. I'm sorry, did you hear that?" The longer she stared the more flustered she became. "I… um, was just… leaving."

He smirked in puzzled bemusement as the girl darted past him toward the front of the house.

Evangeline ran in the house as fast as she could and dashed up the stairs.

Jeremy barely caught a glimpse of her from the kitchen. "Hey Evangeline, where's the fire?" he joked.

Evangeline suddenly stopped, turned, and went back down the stairs.

"Jeremy," she said, dashing in the kitchen. "Jeremy, I just saw the most handsome man in my whole life, and all I could do was leave him standing in the front yard."

"Front yard?" Jeremy looked perplexed. He approached the front window and spied an older man with glasses and a comb-over standing near the curb. He grinned, "Yep, those mail men sure are handsome these days."

"What?" Evangeline sprinted to the window and spotted the old man. "Ugh, no." She smacked Jeremy lightly on the head. "He was wearing a suit, and he had dark brown hair, and," she sighed, "and he had eyes like I could see into his soul…"

"All right, all right, I've heard enough," Jeremy cut her off. "You'd better wait for Elena for that kind of thing."

"Elena's not here?" a low gravelly voice echoed from behind.

Evangeline gasped so loud she thought she might have a panic attack as she swung around to see the mystery man once again.

"Elijah," Jeremy acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

Elijah grinned slightly as though trying to suppress a laugh, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt such a… significant conversation."

Evangeline thought she might die.

Looking more serious, Elijah took a step toward Evangeline. "I didn't get a chance to compliment you on your singing. It was quite beautiful." He extended his hand. "I'm Elijah."

She blushed scarlet. "Evangeline," she whispered.

Elijah then turned to Jeremy. "I need to speak with Elena. My search for Klaus has been fruitless, and I believe if we work together we may be able to persuade Bonnie to tell us the truth."

Jeremy exhaled, "Yeah, well they're out looking for Caroline and Tyler again, so you're going to have to wait."

"I'm a patient man," Elijah affirmed. "I'll come back later this evening, but please tell Elena or Stefan to call if they return sooner." He nodded to Evangeline and exited the front door.

Jeremy shook his head. "Elijah? You were talking about Elijah?" he exhaled in disbelief. "Eva, he's one of the Originals."

A chill crept down her spine as she recalled the tales everyone had relayed to her of Klaus, Kol, and occasionally Rebekah and their mother Esther. Elijah had only been mentioned a few times, but Evangeline hadn't connected the dots until that moment. "Is he bad?" she worried aloud.

"Not as bad as the others if you ask me, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch your back around him. He's always, I dunno, it's like he has some kind of agenda every time he comes into town."

Evangeline pursed her lips. "It's just my luck." She grabbed her bag and walked to the front door. "I'm going to park."

"Again? You go there every day. You should start looking for a job."

"I know, I know. I'll pick up some job applications too, okay? I'll be home to help with dinner." She smiled at her sort-of brother.

"All right, see ya," Jeremy called after her.

Evangeline blew out a resigned breath and walked toward the city square.


	4. A Second Meeting

_I just realized how short these chapters are. I apologize for anyone expecting actual book-length chapters. I am only able to write during my free time._

**Chapter 4: A Second Meeting**

Elijah strolled past the center of the town a few hours later. He'd made his rounds checking up on any noteworthy information. The founder's council continued to push their vampire hunting agenda, although Alaric's death had caused a halt to many of their plans. The sun peaked out behind a cloud just as Elijah rounded a quaint little park. He sat on a bench to ruminate these recent developments when he spotted a familiar face.

Evangeline sat on the grass a few feet away from a tree. Elijah watched in amusement as a squirrel hesitantly approached her hand and finally snatched a peanut from her palm. Evangeline smiled excitedly and turned to see if anyone else had noticed her small feat. Her eyes widened at the sight of Elijah, and it surprised him when she timidly rose to her feet and walked toward the bench.

The way she approached reminded Elijah of the squirrel and he laughed to himself. She sat beside him and smiled shyly. "Hello there," he offered politely.

Evangeline stared at the sidewalk. "So, Jeremy tells me you're one of the Originals."

He raised an eyebrow. "And yet I still know nothing of you. How did you come to be in company with the Gilbert family?"

Evangeline blushed, "Well, I just recently found out that Elena is my half-sister. Isobel Flemming was our mother."

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed. "That's impossible."

"Isn't everything?" she mused.

He pondered the reality of her statement when she turned to him curiously.

"Have you really lived a thousand years?" she asked innocently.

"I have been around for many centuries, yes."

"What do you remember about your life as a human?"

He hesitated as more people entered the park. "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private venue." Elijah stood and extended his hand to Evangeline. "Take a walk with me?"

Evangeline's heart stuttered as he pulled her up from the bench. They began following the course of the sidewalk but quickly diverted to an adjacent field. "I don't remember much about my childhood. Most of my human memories are those surrounding the events that led to our family's transformation."

"Hmm." Evangeline's curiosity couldn't be tamed. "Do you remember the activities you enjoyed, like fishing, or dancing, or sword fighting?"

Elijah stared intently as she questioned him, wondering at her motives. But he decided there was no harm in indulging such an innocent query. "Mostly I enjoyed hunting," he admitted truthfully, but then he turned the conversation back to Evangeline. "I take it you'd rather feed an animal than hunt one?" He smiled as he recalled the squirrel.

"Oh, well probably, I really don't know," she creased her eyebrows. "I've never been hunting. But I've been trying to feed that squirrel out of my hand for days. So, I suppose I felt mildly triumphant." She smiled to herself then turned to Elijah. "In the hundreds of years you've been alive, have you ever had a squirrel eat from your hand?"

Elijah laughed at the absurdity. "I'm a vampire. No animal would dare approach me like that."

Evangeline's face suddenly brightened. "Would you like to try?" She stared right into his eyes and beamed hopefully.

Elijah started to speak but paused at her hopeful eyes; then he sighed, "I see no harm in trying."

Her smile widened. Evangeline led him to a tree where they spotted a few squirrels digging around. The small creatures immediately scattered as the two of them drew near, but Evangeline wasn't deterred. "So, sit down a few feet away like this," she sat down on the grass, "so that the squirrels don't feel too threatened."

Elijah played along and sat beside her on the field.

"Now, stick your hand out like this," she laid her palm flat in the grass in front of her, "and don't move or speak."

"How long does this typically take?" he wondered as she scattered nuts into his hand.

Evangeline hesitated, "Well, it usually takes several minutes… but maybe we'll be lucky. Now stop talking."

They sat on the grass in silence as the squirrels observed them from the tree. After a few minutes some of the squirrels began to descend and creep toward the nuts, but they shied away from Elijah. He shook his head as every squirrel began to eat from Evangeline's hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's no more than I expected," he replied.

"Wait, don't give up yet. I'm going to try something." Evangeline lifted her hand, and the animals retreated to the tree trunk. Then she poured the contents of her palm into Elijah's and rested her hand on his shoulder.

The squirrels crept down again and tentatively made their way towards the spoils. As if there was some kind of barrier they all stopped short of his hand, but finally one of the younger squirrels inched closer painstakingly until he finally grabbed an almond.

"I don't believe it," Elijah murmured.

A few others each grabbed a nut at seeing the success of the younger squirrel, but they quickly retreated back up the tree.

Elijah stood and brushed off his hands. "I never would have thought it possible."

"Wasn't it awesome?" Evangeline rose to his side. "There's something about connecting with nature that is just incredible to me."

"Indeed, it was an… 'awesome' experience," He smirked. His phone beeped suddenly, and he frowned as he read the message. He turned to Evangeline apologetically, "I have another engagement I cannot miss, but this conversation was pleasantly illuminating. Would you care to walk again with me tomorrow?"

Again Evangeline's heart skipped a beat. "I'd like that very much."

Elijah nodded and disappeared into the woods, leaving Evangeline alone in the field. Suddenly the gravity of who she had just spent the afternoon with hit her. _What am I doing? _She grabbed her face in disbelief and hurriedly cut through the park toward the Gilbert house. She knew that pursuing her feelings would only end in disaster, but somehow she still couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Another Engagement

_A very short chapter that I probably could have just added to Chapter 4, but I didn't. Oh well. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: Another Engagement**

"What news do you bring, brother?" Rebekah folded her arms impatiently.

"Elena and the Salvatores weren't in town, and I was unable to find any more information concerning Klaus."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "What on Earth made you so late? You kept me waiting nearly half an hour."

Elijah stepped closer. "I apologize for the delay. I was getting to know Elena's sister."

"Sister?" Rebekah huffed incredulously. "Fantastic… another Gilbert brat," she added sarcastically.

"She's no Gilbert," Elijah clarified. "She's the daughter of Isobel Flemming."

Rebekah stiffened. "A Flemming? But that means she's a Petrova…"

"…and the line of doppelgangers passed to her the moment Elena became a vampire," Elijah finished.

"We finally have leverage to lure Nik out of hiding," Rebekah reasoned. "We need to keep her close, brother. She needs to be where we can get to her if the need arises."

Elijah stared past her reflectively. "Trust me. That won't be a problem."

"Good." Rebekah's gazed intensely at her brother. "We need to know what Nik is up to."

"I'm returning this evening to discuss the matter with Elena. She seems the most willing to ally with us to try and reason with Bonnie."

"Fine, but I don't want any part in it. The less I see of Elena and her love-sick entourage the happier I will be."

"I'll take care of it, Rebekah. Contact Kol, and see if he's found anything in his own search. I'll contact you when I hear anything new."

"Fine," Rebekah replied dully.

Elijah turned, and in a flash he disappeared toward Mystic Falls.


	6. Distracted

**Chapter 6: Distracted  
**

"So how many jobs offers do you have lined up?" Jeremy tossed a tomato to Evangeline to dice.

Evangeline paled. "I completely forgot about the applications, Jer. I'm sorry." She frowned as she handed Jeremy the olive oil. "I got distracted."

"Distracted at the park?" he pushed. Evangeline's gaze dropped shamefully, and Jeremy shook his head. "It's not about the job. It's about getting to know people. Eva, I know you're shy, but take it from someone who knows. You'll be happier if you make some new friends," Jeremy stared at her meaningfully.

"But that's why I got distracted, Jer. I… made a new friend." Evangeline began focusing a little too hard on dicing the tomatoes.

"Oh really, and who is this new friend?" he pressed.

"Um…" Evangeline strained for anything to evade the question, but came up empty. "It's none of your business," she faltered.

"The hell, it isn't," Damon suddenly burst through the front door. "Do you know how many people in this town are dangerous psycho-killers? And then there's the vampires," he joked with raised eyebrows.

Now was her chance to change the subject. "You're home," she gushed as Elena and Stefan followed Damon inside. "Have you found Tyler and Caroline?"

Stefan nodded. "We found Caroline and persuaded her to move closer to town. She's still far enough away from Mystic Falls that she shouldn't draw any attention."

"But no Tyler," Damon mocked genuine sadness.

Elena cut him off, "Yeah, but Caroline's been in contact with him. She says she can get him to meet her in the next week or so."

"That's really good to hear," Evangeline prattled on a bit too enthusiastically.

"Nice try," Damon narrowed his eyes. "Now who's the psychopath you met in the park?"

Evangeline blushed and mumbled, "He's not a psychopath."

"Sure he isn't. Now who is it?" Damon demanded.

The door suddenly swung open, and Elijah gauged the awkward scene. "My apologies, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, Yes." Damon heaved a perturbed sigh. "Can't you see I'm trying to find out the idiotic things this girl's been up to?"

Elena walked over to Elijah. "Elijah, this is Evangeline Flemming, my sister."

Elijah strolled over to the kitchen and watched Evangeline intently as she blushed darker than the tomatoes. "Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting this morning when I dropped by the house. Hello again, Evangeline."

Evangeline couldn't help but smile when peered up into Elijah's gaze. "Hello again," she pressed her lips together to keep the smile from widening.

Before suspicions could be aroused, Elijah turned to Elena. "Rebekah is getting anxious to know the whereabouts of Klaus. Has anyone been able to persuade Bonnie?"

Elena shook her head. "We've all been taking turns trying to get her to talk, but she's getting so reclusive that we're having trouble just finding her."

The front door opened, and Evangeline jumped at the sight of Matt walking in. It was definitely a full house tonight.

Matt stepped inside, his countenance somewhat frazzled. "I know what Bonnie's up to."

"What?" Elena exclaimed. "But how?"

Matt sat on the sofa and took a deep breath. "I followed her to her Gram's old house this morning. I snuck into the house a few minutes after her and saw her working over Klaus's body like some kind of magic surgeon. It kind of creeped me out."

"What else did you find out?" Stefan pressed.

Matt swallowed. "Well, since Klaus wasn't in his body when it was staked the damage wasn't permanent. Bonnie's accelerating the healing process so that Klaus can return to his body."

Elena looked puzzled. "But how do you know all this?"

"Because I told him." Bonnie appeared in the doorway with a fierce expression.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" Damon spat sarcastically.

Bonnie ignored Damon. "Matt's telling the truth. I've been repairing the damage to Klaus's body, and it's almost fully restored."

Jeremy exited the kitchen and made his way toward Bonnie. "But whose body is he in now?"

Guilt flickered across Bonnie's face for a moment. "I'll tell you, when… everyone gets back."

Stefan glanced at Elena then swiftly interrupted the deepening conversation. "There's a lot of human blood in a crowded area, so we'd better get Elena out of here and discuss this when Caroline and Tyler get back into town."

Everyone turned to Elena and saw that she indeed was struggling with the gathering crowd.

"No guys, Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Elena asserted.

"Don't kid yourself. Come on, all supernatural beings, out." Damon ordered and led the crowd through the front door.

Elijah lingered by the entryway and turned toward the kitchen. Evangeline peeked up from the cutting board and beamed silently at him. He smiled in return before turning to traipse out the door. Evangeline's heart fluttered.

Jeremy shrugged at Matt and Evangeline. "So, I guess we won't need as many tomatoes."

Evangeline grinned and set the knife back on the cutting board. "Or all these leftovers..."

Matt leaned back into the sofa and exhaled loudly. "There's teenage boys in the room. There won't be any leftovers."

"There won't be anyone to eat this food if you don't help me finish cooking," she jokingly brandished the knife, and they all laughed.

Evangeline sighed as she stared longingly at the vacant entryway.


	7. Heights

**Chapter 7: Heights**

Evangeline woke early the next morning with a start. She'd seen Elena and Elijah running together in a forest. Or was it someone else? She tried to remember more of the dream, but it slipped away with the morning rays of sunlight. She remembered that she'd agreed to meet Elijah again in the park, and her stomach fluttered. Everyone had warned her about how dangerous the Originals were, but he'd been nothing but kind to her. All Evangeline really knew for sure was that she wanted to see him again. She sighed to herself uncertainly and rose to get ready for the day.

Evangeline finished the last of her cereal when Jeremy came yawning down the stairs. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm... meeting my friend." Evangeline turned pink.

Jeremy suddenly appeared less groggy. "Are you planning on telling anyone who this mystery friend is?"

Evangeline pressed her lips together coyly. "Nope." She put her bowl in the sink and dashed upstairs to brush her teeth.

On her way out the door Jeremy called to her from the kitchen, "Hey, Eva?"

"Yes?" She turned.

"Be careful, all right?" He gazed seriously.

Touched by his concern she reassured him. "I will be. Don't worry." And she skipped out the door to toward the park.

It occurred to her when she arrived that neither of them actually set a time to meet, but that was fine for Evangeline. She loved walking along the trees and sitting in the wind and watching the children play. A couple of small boys stood forlornly around a tree as she approached.

"Hey lady," one of them called to her. "Could you help us get our ball. The branch is too high up for us to climb."

Evangeline's breathing became labored as she peered up the tree. The ball sat perched in a high branch, and a wave of nausea came over her. "I can't climb that," she whispered and started hyperventilating.

The boy interrupted her panic. "Hey, Don't freak out, lady. Could you just give me a boost?"

"Oh." Evangeline's breathing came easier. "Yeah, sure."

She helped him up to the first branch then hastened to a bench to try and relax. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply a few times when a familiar voice startled her.

"So you're afraid of heights." Elijah sat beside her with an inquisitive expression.

"Yes," she inhaled more calmly. "It's a long story."

"What better place for a long story?" Elijah stood from the bench and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"Oh." Evangeline's eyes widened in surprise. She rose and slipped her hand around Elijah's arm, and everything around her suddenly grew hotter.

They took their familiar route, cutting immediately to the neighboring field along the trees. "I suppose it's not that long of story. I used to climb trees, fences, bookshelves, everything. It drove my parents, I mean, grandparents, crazy."

"Your grandparents raised you," Elijah echoed thoughtfully.

"Well, I didn't know they were my grandparents until Isobel disappeared. But that's another story." Evangeline cleared her throat.

"Then please, continue."

"Right, well, long story short, one day I was climbing a tree in the neighbor's yard, and I fell and broke a lot of bones on my left side. I guess I never really recovered from it. I can't even look down from my window without getting dizzy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elijah offered sincerely.

"Yeah, well, it's not that bad. It's just sometimes I really wish I wasn't afraid. I'd love to climb trees again, or look off rooftops, or fly off the swings."

"Fly off the swings? Forgive me, that's not a term I'm familiar with."

"A term? Oh no," Evangeline shook her head. "I mean on a swing set. You swing as high as you can. Then you let go at the top and fly until you hit the ground."

"Hmm. It does sound like something you would enjoy," he suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe someday." She smiled as they rounded the edge of the forest.

They continued to share stories until they gradually circled back to the park and sat on a bench.

"Would you care to take another walk with me tomorrow?" Elijah stared into her warm blue eyes.

Evangeline smiled widely, "I'd like that."

And so for the next few days they walked together each morning around the park, slowly chipping away at the other's lives, their hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Friday came, and the two neared the bench that signaled the end of their walk. "May I accompany you tomorrow?" Elijah asked politely.

"Of course, oh wait... no. I can't." Evangeline frowned. "I'm busy on weekends. But I'd love to on Monday."

"What is it that you do on weekends?" he inquired curiously.

She bit her lip. "A girl's got to have some secrets." She shrugged with a smile and bade him goodbye.

Elijah turned to leave, surprised by his own genuine disappointment.


	8. Tatia

_Thanks everyone for your positive feedback and story alert subscribing. It just makes my day. :) _

**Chapter 8: Tatia**

Evangeline tossed in her sleep in the brink of pale morning.

Elijah stood with Elena, only it wasn't Elena. They were both dressed as if from another time. Even in the dream Evangeline surmised that this girl must be a doppelganger of Elena's. She wore a simple dark blue gown with a kind of white head wrap. She smiled at Elijah seductively and removed the hood. Her dark brown hair blew and waved in the wind, and she laughed as she took Elijah's hand and ran, pulling him between the trees. Elijah pressed the Elena-look-alike against a tree and stroked her hair. He said something Evangeline couldn't hear, possibly the girl's name, then he pressed his lips against the doppelganger's.

Evangeline woke with jolt. Unlike the other dream which she had quickly forgotten, she felt wide awake and clung to every detail. Elijah kissing this other girl who looked exactly like Elena… it made her feel sick.

It was much too early to go anywhere, but Evangeline felt wide awake, so she grabbed her notebook and decided to write down everything she remembered from the dream. By the time she finished she knew there was no way she could go back to sleep, so she dragged around the bedroom for a bit, then finally decided to shower and get dressed.

She was still exhausted from her weekend, and the dream that seemed to gnaw at her insides didn't help matters. She sauntered to the kitchen and slowly ate her cereal. Jeremy was still asleep, so after just waiting around doing nothing for awhile Evangeline finally decided it was time to leave. She tucked her notebook into a small messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder, and escaped toward the park.

* * *

The sun was rising well into the sky when Elijah arrived at the park. He paused at the sight of Evangeline sitting completely still on the bench clutching the pendant at the base of her throat. He approached carefully and sat beside her quietly, watching mutely as she stared blankly ahead. He felt an odd sensation of concern creep its ways into his mind. "Is everything all right?" He finally inquired. "Evangeline?"

She let go of her necklace and inhaled sharply as her mind reeled back to reality. Despite everything stirring in her mind she couldn't help but smile when she turned to face Elijah. "Sorry, I was… deep in thought."

"I could see that." He stared at her intently. "Would you care to discuss it?"

"Maybe." She turned fully toward him and gazed at his face without speaking. She traced every inch of it in her mind over and over. Then she swallowed hard, realizing that she wanted to touch his face the same way he had touched the other girl's face in her dream. Elijah said nothing, but his eyes mirrored his apparent curiosity. Finally she hesitated, "Have you ever had a dream so real that it haunted you?"

"Yes," he answered without breaking eye contact. "What is it that troubles you?"

Her face flushed slightly as she thought of a way to put her thoughts into words. "Did you ever love someone… who looked just like Elena?"

Her question completely caught him off guard. "Why do you ask such a question?"

Evangeline swallowed nervously again and carefully retrieved the notebook. "I had a dream about you… and one of Elena's doppelgangers, I guess. Here," she thrust the open notebook into Elijah's hand. "I wrote it down. Just read it, please."

Elijah read in amazement the detailed account of Evangeline's dream. "How could you have dreamed this?" he wondered aloud.

"I don't know," she admitted somewhat exasperatedly. "Who is she?"

"Tatia," Elijah admitted reflectively, "The girl from whom the doppelgangers were created."

"So," she heaved a deep sigh, "she's my great, great times a million grandmother I suppose."

Elijah breathed a slight laugh. "Something like that."

"What was she like?" Evangeline began fiddling with her pendant again.

Elijah stood up and offered his hand. "Perhaps we should walk."

Evangeline dropped her hands immediately and her heart thumped with a slight tremor. She took his hand, and Elijah led her gently along their familiar route. She listened in wonder at the siren-like qualities of her ancestor. The way she lured men in without even trying made Evangeline almost feel sorry for her. So many men loved Tatia, and yet she could never make her choice. She exhaled softly at the end of Elijah's tale. "What happened to her?"

Elijah looked ahead indiscernibly. "She died alone."

"Having so many men trying to win her affections must have been such a burden," Evangeline decided, "And so unfair for everyone involved."

"You pity her?" he seemed surprised.

She shrugged. "I don't think I'd ever want to be in her shoes." She immediately realized that this wasn't entirely true as the image of Elijah kissing Tatia flashed in her mind, and she felt her face grow warm. Suddenly another thought crossed her mind. "Have you loved anyone else since then?"

Elijah replied nonchalantly, "Love is no longer something I believe in."

"Hmm," was all Evangeline could think to say.

"You disagree," He glanced sidelong at her.

She pressed her lips together for a moment. "I don't think love is something a person can just not believe in. Love is a choice."

Elijah smirked incredulously. "You think that people choose to fall in love?"

"Maybe not," she debated thoughtfully, "but to actively love anyone or anything is always a choice."

Elijah could think of no rebuttal and shifted the conversation away from himself. "Have you ever been in love?"

Evangeline pursed her lips. "Yes," she frowned. "But it's not something I want to talk about right now."

"Very well," Elijah conceded. "Then tell me, do you often dream about other people's past lives?"

"What?" Evangeline looked shocked. "Like some kind of supernatural gift? No way. Or at least, it's never happened before." She turned to stare into his dark gaze. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.


	9. Priorities

**Chapter 9: Priorities**

Evangeline found herself waking earlier each morning as the next two weeks progressed. Her walks with Elijah grew longer and longer each day as they shared stories, and she reveled in his company. Each Friday Elijah implored to know of her weekend plans, but she'd simply smile coyly and shake her head. Before she knew it another Friday morning came, and she hopped out of bed eagerly.

The park was completely deserted when she arrived, so Evangeline took a seat on her favorite bench and began to read a book while she waited. She'd gotten halfway through a page when she heard a small cry. Evangeline dropped the book immediately and rose to find the source. "Is someone there?" she called with uncertainty.

"Help," a little girl's voice cried out from a tree. It was the same tree the boy's frisbee had gotten caught in so many days prior.

Evangeline's head began to spin where she stood. Flashes of herself falling from a similar tree ravaged her mind. She grabbed the sides of her face to try and steady her breathing when she heard the crack of a tree branch.

"Please help me," the little girl screamed.

Something snapped inside Evangeline, and she rushed to the tree. Climbing, climbing, climbing, somehow she knew she just had to reach that little girl. "How did you get up here?" Evangeline shrieked.

"I don't know," the little girl sobbed.

The branch cracked again beneath the girl, and Evangeline weaved her way up the thinning branches. She finally reached the little girl and extricated her from the breaking branch. "I need you to hold on to me as tightly as you can, okay?"

"Okay," the girl whimpered.

Suddenly the branch beneath Evangeline quivered. "No, no, please, no," Evangeline cried. She had at least twenty feet of nothing beneath the two of them as the branch snapped. Evangeline held the little girl tightly as she fell backwards through the air. The whole scene changed around her in an instant. _She was six years old. A dog barked, and she lost her balance. Down, down, down she plummeted through the air. Any second her bones would break._

She landed with a thud in someone's arms. She opened her eyes in complete disbelief and looked into Elijah's indistinguishable gaze. His eyes looked more intense than ever, and he stared at Evangeline as though he was really seeing her for the first time.

The little girl peeked up out of Evangeline's shoulder and gasped, "You saved me!"

Elijah blinked a few times then set the two girls gently on the ground. Then he crouched in front of the little girl and stared directly into her eyes. "Where are your parents?"

"At home," and she pointed across the street to an apartment.

"Go home to your parents now." He rose, and the little girl crossed the street and disappeared into the building.

Still in shock, Evangeline stared at Elijah.

He half-smiled and shook his head. "You have extremely poor luck with trees."

Evangeline let out a semi-frantic laugh. Then without warning she ran to Elijah and threw her arms around him.

He was so shocked by the encounter that Elijah stood stiffly for a moment. Then slowly, painstakingly, he moved his hands to match her embrace. Elijah stood completely mystified by this new development.

They pulled apart and simply stared into each other's eyes for several seconds until Elijah cleared his throat and averted his gaze. His eyes fell on the necklace she always wore, a simple sun, shimmering in the light of the new dawn. He felt for a brief instant, the significance of it's illuminating blaze, but he turned determinedly away, as if to shake the epiphany from his mind. Every minute he spent with Evangeline was like poison, and he couldn't get her out of his system.

He inhaled deeply and offered his arm to Evangeline, which she gratefully accepted. They walked in silence for several minutes pondering the events which had just taken place.

Evangeline breathed unsteadily for a moment. "Can I tell you something?" She stopped and shyly looked at the grass.

"You may," said Elijah hesitantly.

She bit her lip. "It may sound a little ridiculous saying it out loud, but… you're probably the closest friend I've had in a long time... maybe ever." Then she swallowed, "And…" She wanted to tell him everything she felt inside, but the words ran dry. So she made something up. "And I enjoy our walks together."

Elijah eyed her curiously, aware that she hadn't said what was really on her mind, unsure if he actually wanted to know. "I'm honored to be your closest companion."

"Companion," she echoed pensively. "Yeah."

They resumed their stroll when it began sprinkling.

"Oh no," Evangeline worried. "I left my bag on the bench. My umbrella's inside it. Um," she looked up at him thoughtfully, "You can wait here. I'll be right back."

Elijah watched Evangeline's dark hair trail behind her in the breeze as she ran through the steadily increasing rain. Again he flashed to a vision of Tatia running before him. The memories seemed to plague him increasingly these past few weeks. He shook the vision from his mind and paced slowly after Evangeline.

She returned quickly with her bag and pulled out a small umbrella. "I know it's tiny, but it should work for you."

Evangeline held it out to Elijah, who gaped at her dubiously. "You're offering me your umbrella?"

She made a noise like the answer was obvious. "I'm already soaked from running in the rain, and I bet your suit is dry clean only." She grinned slightly at the last part.

Everything Evangeline did puzzled him more and more. She was probably the most selfless, silly person he'd ever met. He opened the umbrella and laughed in spite of himself. It _was_ quite small.

The rain increased, and Elijah held the little umbrella over Evangeline. She frowned. "What about your suit?"

"My suit is no matter." He smirked. "Come, I'll walk you home." He turned toward the street.

Evangeline paused at the sidewalk. "I don't know… You're kind of… a secret."

Elijah's eyes narrowed curiously. "Is there no one who knows of our acquaintance?"

She looked down sheepishly. "With everything bad they say about your family I didn't think it was a good idea."

He pressed his lips together in deliberation and looked to the sky. "We should get out of the rain soon, or we'll both be soaked through."

The rain began to pour as if to make up Evangeline's mind for her. She grabbed his arm, and they ran swiftly down the square until they reached a large overhang they could wait under. They leaned against the brick wall of a small shop, and Evangeline shivered from the wind.

Elijah hesitated. He knew she was cold, but he also knew what putting an arm around her would look like in public view. Evangeline shivered again more severely, and Elijah exhaled defeatedly, removing his coat and draping it over her shoulders.

Reflexively she leaned into him more closely. He was so warm and she couldn't help weaving her arm around his. Her fingers landed against the base of his hand, and she inhaled the slightest gasp. Any cold she had felt completely dissipated. All she could feel was the heat in her hand, aching to touch his skin. Ever so slowly she slid her fingers up his palm until her fingers grazed his. Her heart began beating wildly, and she looked in Elijah's conflicted gaze.

Elijah too felt her pulse quicken, and a his own breath became labored. He gazed into Evangeline's eyes, filled with emotion, and he hesitated, drawing closer to her lips. Evangeline couldn't breathe.

Then painstakingly Elijah drew back and closed his eyes, turning his face away from her. "Forgive me, Evangeline."

"What... What's wrong?" Disappointment washed over her.

His expression hardened. "You must excuse my behavior."

Evangeline shook her head. "I didn't... mind."

Elijah took her face in his hand, nearly causing his resolve to weaken. "Evangeline, you must understand. It's a path I swore never to take again."

Pain flickered across Evangeline's face, and she couldn't discern the rain from the tears. "Oh," she whispered. She tore off Elijah's coat, pressed it firmly in his hands, and stepped into the pouring rain. She paced steadily at first, but after a few moments her step increased. Before she knew it was sprinting as fast as she could back to the house.

Elijah stared regretfully after her but remained against the wall until the rains died down.


	10. Perspectives

**Chapter 10: Perspectives**

The light trickled in through an apartment window the next morning, and Rebekah sat on a sofa, dissatisfaction etched into her face. "You had her wrapped around your finger, and you blew it."

"Don't patronize me, Rebekah. You of all people know how complicated human affections can be," Elijah countered from another chair.

"Well at least we have enough to make sure she's always within reach," Rebecca divulged.

Kol emerged from the hall. "Especially during her busy weekends," he laughed derisively.

Elijah's eyes flickered with anger and disbelief. "You're following her?"

"Of course," Kol leered. "And after yesterday's rather heart-wrenching public display in the rain, I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands."

Elijah took a threatening step toward his brother and warned him evenly, "Stay away from her."

"Oh, I don't think so, brother. I rather enjoyed watching her brave attempt at saving that poor little girl."

"You were there?" Elijah breathed in astonishment.

Kol grinned casually, "Who do you think put the girl in the tree? It was fascinating to watch the human battle her deepest fears and still manage to nearly die."

Elijah's insides burned.

"Besides, she's such a pretty little thing."

Elijah flew across the room, smashing Kol into a wall with a hand pressed firmly around his neck. His voice remained composed but threatening. "Do not touch her. Do you understand?"

Kol spat at him and sneered, "She's a human. And you're weak."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh Kol, just give it a rest."

"Fine," Kol relented, and Elijah released him. "Have your moment in the sun. Once Klaus finds out about her you'll never get another," he added mockingly.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded.

Rebekah inclined her head toward Elijah disdainfully. "She's pathetic, Elijah. You shouldn't bother."

"Tell me," he growled.

"Fine," she raised an eyebrow. "She's at a nursing home in her old town, singing for decrepit, lonely old men and women. If she's not there, then she's volunteering at the homeless shelter, with a hairnet and a smile," Rebekah taunted with narrowed eyes.

"So poetic, don't you think," Kol derided.

"I have no time for your petty perspectives on human life." Elijah headed to the door and turned back to face his brother. "If you go near her again, you're dead."

Kol grinned coolly, "But I _am_ dead, brother."

Elijah shot Kol a final warning glance, then he swiftly exited through the door.

* * *

It was midday by the time Elijah reached Evangeline's hometown. He entered the nursing home and approached the front desk. A middle-aged woman with graying hair greeted him. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Yes, a young woman who sings here sometimes. Her name is Evangeline."

"Oh I'm sorry, sir," the woman apologized. "You just missed her performance. She's visiting individual patients now."

"I'm going to look for her if you don't mind." Elijah leaned in, compelling the woman.

She absentmindedly handed him a visitor's badge. "Of course, sir, enjoy your visit," she muttered blankly.

He traveled from hallway to hallway, listening for Evangeline's voice. In the third hallway he suddenly heard it. He listened intently to her conversation as he tried to single out the right room.

A woman's raspy voice spoke to Evangeline. "You are so sweet to notice I wasn't there, honey. I haven't been feeling well today." The woman wheezed slightly.

"Your stories are part of what inspired my song, so I wanted to make sure you heard it. I'm sorry you won't get to hear the accompaniment though. The violinist was perfect."

"Well, go on, honey, I know you've been working on this song for weeks."

Elijah finally found the room, and he paused by the door as Evangeline began to sing the same melody he'd heard the first time they met. The cadences tugged at him in a way he couldn't understand. Through the first half of the song his mind flashed back to memories with Tatia, but the scene gradually shifted in his head. Evangeline was suddenly the one in his arms. Evangeline was the one he leaned in to kiss.

The song ended, and Elijah froze outside the door, completely changed.

"Oh honey, that was so beautiful. Well now… What's the matter, dear?"

Evangeline had started to cry.

"Sweetie, don't cry, you know the humid air is bad for me," the old woman teased.

Evangeline sniffled and laughed. "Sorry, I just… have a lot on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetie. I'll take it to my grave," the lady whispered. "And that might be tomorrow," she added lightly.

Evangeline lamented, "I was all wrong about everything. I thought love was something I could choose to give or not give, but I can't… not love him."

The woman sighed, "Oh honey, I know you're hurting, but he'll come around."

"I don't think so." Evangeline grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. "He was so resolute and determined when he told me he couldn't be with me."

"Sweetie, take it from me. If he's worth it he'll fight for you. He'll ride in on his shining horse and sweep you off of your feet."

A knock on the door startled the two women. Evangeline gasped at Elijah as he swiftly entered. His eyes were wide and serious. "Forgive me," he briefly addressed the old woman. Then Elijah turned to Evangeline and stroked her hair softly. "Forgive me," he whispered. He gazed into her sparkling blue eyes, leaned in slowly, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Evangeline lost sense of space and time. Everything in the whole world was suddenly Elijah. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in more closely…

"Woo," the old woman interrupted. "Dinner _and _a show."

Evangeline pulled back abruptly, blushing furiously. Feeling extremely self-conscious she stammered, "Um, so I'll see you next week?"

The old woman laughed loudly, "Get outta here, honey, you're messing with the temperature in my room."

With uncanny composure Elijah nodded to the woman and escorted Evangeline into the hall. "So this is where you go on weekends," he murmured nonchalantly.

"How did you know where to find me?" Evangeline puzzled.

"It's a long story, but your safety was in jeopardy, and I couldn't allow that."

She gazed at him in wonder. "What made you change your mind?"

Elijah deliberated for a moment. "Realizing you were in harm's way put a lot of things in perspective for me."

"But I don't understand. Who's trying to harm me?"

Elijah exhaled. "Perhaps we should go outside."

"Wait." Evangeline tugged his arm lightly. Her cheeks reddened. "Would you… kiss me again?"

A smile crept up the corners of his mouth as he leaned in closely.

* * *

**End of Part I - Reviews are much appreciated!**


	11. The Cat's Out of the Coffin

**PART II - Passions**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Cat's Out of the Coffin**

Caroline and Tyler sat together on the sofa at the Salvatore Boarding House while Damon paced around impatiently.

"Where is Bonnie?" he shouted.

"Damon, it's not just Bonnie we're waiting for. Evangeline hasn't gotten back either," Elena reminded him.

Damon swore under his breath. "We don't even know where she goes on weekends. She could be some kind of double agent vampire spy."

"Hey, I resent that," Evangeline pouted as she walked into the living room.

Tyler stood up abruptly, much to everyone's surprise. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly approached Evangeline, getting very close to her face. "So this is Elena's sister, the next in the Petrova line."

Evangeline winced and stepped back reflexively. "And you're Tyler I suppose?"

"In a manner of speaking," he backed off with an indistinguishable expression on his face.

Caroline frowned, "Tyler, you're acting strange. Come sit next to me."

Tyler tilted his head thoughtfully as though he would reply, but he thought better of it and sat next to her again on the sofa.

"You've been acting so weird since Klaus died, or didn't die or whatever." Caroline spouted. "It's like you're a whole different person."

The entire scene changed instantly at Caroline's absentminded remark. Everyone stared at Tyler with new eyes.

It finally clicked in Caroline's brain. "No," she looked at him and screamed. "No, No, No. Not you. What have you done with Tyler?" The horror in her face emanated, and tears streamed down her face.

Klaus in Tyler's body inclined his head coolly. "I'm sorry, love. I had to keep up the charade to protect myself." He rose fluidly and walked toward Evangeline with a hardened smile. "But now that my body has been restored, and the doppelganger line redeemed," he stared at Evangeline ominously, "I'll soon have no need to hide."

Stefan stepped forward, perplexed. "What do you mean, the doppelganger line is redeemed? Elena had no children before becoming a vampire."

"Ah yes, Stefan, but the Petrova line still dwelled in Isobel when she gave birth to Evangeline. With Elena's mortal life at an end the magic of the doppelganger line passes to her sister. It's very fortunate indeed that she decided to pay Mystic Falls a visit at such a crucial hour." He rested a hand on Evangeline's shoulder, and she cringed away in mute horror. She immediately understood why so many disliked and feared Klaus, even in someone else's body.

"This cannot be happening," Caroline shrieked in denial.

"Oh calm down, Barbie. You've just been making out with Klaus for the past month and a half," Damon replied glibly.

Caroline looked as though she might spontaneously combust. "Excuse me for a moment." She walked stiffly out of the house and proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs.

The possessed Tyler sighed, "Ah, the effect I have on women."

"Don't even talk to me," Caroline suddenly shouted at someone outside.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked the question that everyone was wondering.

Elijah strolled amiably into the room. "Beg your pardon for being late."

"Who invited you?" Damon griped.

Evangeline stared at the floor. "I did."

Stefan looked bewildered. "But you two barely know each other."

"Actually we know each other quite well." Elijah crossed the room to Evangeline. She smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Vampire spy, I knew it!" Damon fumed.

"Wait a second," Elena puzzled. "How do you two know each other so well?"

There was an awkward pause, then suddenly Stefan connected the dots. "Because Elijah must be who Evangeline's been meeting at the park every day."

"Very good, Stefan," Elijah acknowledged serenely.

"Well, well, well," Tyler stepped toward Elijah. "This _is_ an interesting development."

"What are you talking about?" Elijah eyed him suspiciously.

"What, you didn't know this was a family reunion?" Damon interrupted sarcastically. "Hey Elijah, meet your long, lost brother, Klaus."

"Niklaus?" Elijah stared at Tyler's possessed body discerningly.

"In the flesh," Klaus raised his eyebrows, then grinned, "Well, not exactly." Caroline shrieked again from outside. "But no worries. Bonnie will arrive soon, and you can all congregate in the study and witness my glorious return to my body. You could all eat popcorn if you like," he offered eerily.

"Yep, it's definitely Klaus," Stefan asserted.

"And Bonnie's here." Caroline returned, looking more like a zombie than a vampire.

"Caroline, love, don't be so glum. You'll have your precious Tyler back in just a few moments time. Besides, If Bonnie hadn't been quick on her feet… we'd all be dead," Klaus concluded menacingly.

Caroline sniffed but said nothing.

Bonnie walked in but stopped short at the sight of Caroline, "I'm sorry Caroline. It was the only way."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and strained, "Just fix it, please."

The men carried the coffin into the adjacent room as Bonnie set up everything for the spell.

Evangeline turned to Elijah, the apprehension plain on her face. "Klaus said I carried the magic of the Petrova line. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately," Elijah conceded.

"What does that mean for me?" Evangeline worried. "For us?"

Elijah breathed steadily. "It complicates matters."

"But…"

"Not here," he whispered carefully. He glanced directly where Tyler stood, watching the two of them with an intensity only Klaus could have mustered.


	12. Surrender

**Chapter 12: Surrender**

Klaus rose from the coffin, stretching exaggeratedly. "Ah. Now's that's better," he grinned menacingly.

"Tyler," Caroline screamed and ran to her boyfriend with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Tyler looked around at everyone in confusion. "And who's that?" He gestured to Evangeline.

"Oh Tyler," Caroline couldn't stop crying and hugging him.

Stefan finally answered his question. "Tyler, this is Evangeline. Matt and Elena's half-sister."

"Wait, what?" Tyler stared in disgust. "Matt and Elena are related?"

"Gross, isn't it," Damon faked a smile.

Elena smacked Damon on the arm. "No, we are _not_ related. Evangeline's mother was my mother, and her father was Matt's father."

"Why's she with Elijah?" he still looked pretty freaked out.

Klaus stepped forward. "The question of the day, isn't it," he stared with raised eyebrows and an eerily pleasant expression.

"Klaus, this is neither the time nor the place." Elijah stepped placidly in front of Evangeline as if to shield her.

Klaus puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes. "What better time than the present, brother? And what better place than among her friends and family?" He turned face Elena. "Do you really want your sister to suffer the same fate as yourself?" he pushed, "Because that's what will happen if she throws in her lot with Elijah. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. She'll be bloodthirsty and dangerous, just like you."

"That's enough," Stefan cut him off at the sight of Elena's pained expression. "Evangeline has the right to make her own decisions."

"Thank you," Evangeline finally spoke out.

Klaus reeled around to face Evangeline. "So that's you want, is it? To never have a real family, no posterity, no legacy?

Evangeline stammered, "I… want to be with Elijah."

"So sweet. So naïve," Klaus mocked.

Elijah suddenly grabbed Klaus by the throat. "Leave, Klaus."

"But I'm just getting started," Klaus strained with a grin. "Mark my words, brother. Crossing me will be the last thing you ever do." Elijah loosened his grip, and Klaus backed away simpering. "You really ought to consider her family's wishes. They'll resent you forever if you don't."

Elena shook her head slightly. "I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Klaus. I'm sorry Elijah, but I would never want this for my family."

"No," Caroline interjected firmly. "Klaus only wants her to have children, so he can eventually have more hybrid slaves. If you're with the one you love, it doesn't matter what you are."

Damon could stand on the sidelines no longer. "No. Is everyone forgetting that Elijah's an Original? He can't be trusted. Screw Klaus, Screw Elijah. Evangeline, you're going to a nunnery."

Evangeline lost her temper. "None of you can tell me how to live my life or who to be with. My choice was made the moment I met him," she affirmed confidently.

"Forget it. You are grounded." Damon grabbed Evangeline and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you, my mother?" Evangeline shrieked as Damon approached the door.

Elijah flew in front of Damon to cut him off at the door. "Let her go." He stood resolutely.

"Now, now, Elijah." Klaus appeared by his side. "Do you really want to turn this into such an embittered argument? Let them have their family chat."

A flurry of emotions swept across Elijah's face. Then he exhaled and stepped aside in defeat.

"No. Let me go," she shouted in the distance as Damon raced to the Gilbert home.

* * *

Minutes later Damon threw Evangeline on her bed in the house.

"You can't treat me like some child," she shouted.

"Watch me," Damon retorted.

"Why does this even matter to you?" Evangeline glared.

Damon stepped toward her purposefully. "You listen to me," he growled threateningly. "Elena never wanted this. And I sure as hell won't stand by while her sister screws up her own life, just because she has the hots for a thousand-year old vampire."

"What?" Jeremy appeared at the doorway, perplexed. "Who has the hots for a thousand-year-old vampire?" He stared Evangeline's guilty expression until it finally sunk in. "Your friend at the park… was Elijah?" He looked betrayed. "After everything I warned you about? After you promised me you'd be careful?" Jeremy was practically shouting.

"Thank you," Damon concurred loudly. "At least one human in this house still has some sense of reason."

Stefan and Elena suddenly appeared, but Evangeline couldn't take her eyes off of Jeremy. The hurt showed so plainly in his features. "I never meant to hurt anyone." Her eyes glistened sadly.

"Evangeline," Stefan started.

"No." She didn't want to hear any more. "Please, I just want to be alone."

She laid down in her bed, and clutched her pillow tightly, tears streaming into her hair.

After several minutes the tears ebbed, and she decided to take a long shower to clear her head. Then she sat at the window, knowing she was still too worked up to fall asleep. Looking out from the window used to fill her with such dread, but since Elijah saved her life she no longer got the dizzy feeling when she looked down. Maybe she could even edge her way down the roof and jump. A quivering feeling entered her stomach at the thought, but it wasn't nearly so bad as before.

Evangeline turned her eyes to the street where the silhouette of a man came into view. _Elijah_. She gasped and opened the window. Within seconds he was at the window, his gaze intense. She silently brought a finger to her lips for Elijah to be silent, and he nodded almost imperceptibly. He slid into the room stealthily, and Evangeline met him against a wall, kissing him fiercely and running her fingers through his hair.

Jeremy's door slammed in the room across the hall, and Evangeline paused. Hurriedly, she locked the doors and windows, closed the curtains, and turned on the stereo. Then she sat on the bed and sighed. There was so much she wanted to tell Elijah, but she didn't want to risk any other vampires in the house hearing.

Elijah sat beside her politely and said nothing. They kissed again, more carefully, more quietly, more intensely. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. Evangeline's stomach quivered again, but for a much different reason. She closed her eyes as gravity pulled them deeper into the bed…


	13. Compromise

**Chapter 13: Compromise**

Evangeline woke the next morning to Elijah, already dressed, beside her. She smiled and stretched lightly. "Good morning."

"Mmm." Elijah leaned closer and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

Evangeline sighed happily, pulling on her pajamas and nestling into Elijah's arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Elijah began playing with her hair.

"Mmm, yes." She giggled softly, and Elijah gently kissed her cheek.

The door broke open, and Evangeline jumped at the sight of Elena.

"What is this?" Elena looked livid. "What have you done?" she gaped at Elijah.

"Elena, please understand," Elijah pleaded gently.

"Are you serious?"

"This isn't what you think." Elijah defended.

"Oh really, so you didn't sleep with Evangeline last night?" Elena glared incredulously.

Elijah took a breath and answered carefully. "It wasn't some casual tryst. I love her."

"What?" Elena paused, completely staggered. "You love her?"

"Yes." Elijah peered over at Evangeline tenderly.

Elena shook her head. "But you don't believe in love. That's what you told Katherine."

Elijah pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "That is true. But I've recently discovered… that love is more of a choice than a belief."

Evangeline's heart melted.

Elena considered his words carefully. "Klaus is going to kill you if you try to interfere with his plans."

"He'd actually kill you?" Evangeline faltered.

Elijah's gaze narrowed. "It is a risk."

Evangeline's face fell. "I'd... do anything before I'd let Klaus kill you."

"You have got to be kidding me." Jeremy emerged from where he'd been eavesdropping in the hallway.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry," Evangeline tried to apologize.

"No, Eva, listen. I didn't want you to be with Elijah, because it's dangerous and stupid, but giving it all up for Klaus's power-trip would be worse. Maybe you'd be alive, but you'd never really 'live' again."

Evangeline stared at the floor miserably. "There's no way to win."

Elijah held her in his arms silently. Even he had no grand plan to fix everything. Their love was doomed.

Evangeline straightened up and cleared her throat. "I need some time alone with Elijah, please," she looked toward Elena and Jeremy. They both headed back in the hall, and Elena pulled the now-broken door back into place.

Elijah took Evangeline's hand gently. "I will deal with Klaus."

"But how? I've heard so many stories about him. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, and if he doesn't get his way he'll kill everyone I care about."

"I doubt he would choose to carry out his vengeance so rashly after everything that's happened. His hybrids have dwindled, and every vampire in your circle of friends is determined to keep Klaus alive because of their bloodline. It would be extremely foolish of Klaus to kill the ones who would try to protect him," Elijah surmised. "Even with his threats, I think you hold the upper hand in terms of leverage."

"But he won't let me be until I actually have a child," Evangeline sighed.

Elijah stared toward a vacant spot of wall. "It's true. He won't relent until you've carried on the doppelganger line."

"Then I'll do it," Evangeline resolved. "I'll go to a cryobank, a fertility clinic, anything. As long as I'm with you," she stared hopefully.

Elijah eyed her with concern. "Are you sure that's something you're ready to undertake?"

Evangeline hesitated, "Maybe Klaus would give me some time to prepare myself… for something like that."

"I am certain Klaus will oblige such a request." Elijah stared at her with wonder. "You would truly endure all these things to be with _me_, one of the original vampires?"

Evangeline's confidence grew. "Absolutely."

Elena listened intensely from the kitchen. "I don't believe it." She exhaled a deep breath. "I think they really love each other."

"What are you talking about, Elena," Jeremy questioned.

"I was just listening to some of the conversation upstairs," she said, still slightly stunned.

Elena's phone rang, and she answered it quickly. "Matt, Hey…"

"Was anyone even going to bother telling me what happened last night?" he demanded. "If I hadn't found Caroline and Tyler talking to Stefan I'd _still_ be in the dark."

"Matt, I'm so sorry. So many things happened last night that we just forgot to tell you."

"Whatever, look, is Evangeline there?"

Matt sat on a barstool at the Grill, and Stefan immediately noticed his heated phone conversation.

"What do you mean she's with Elijah?" Matt was fuming. "They what?" A few people started to stare as Matt's volume increased. "Whatever, just tell her to be at your house when I get off work, all right?" Matt hung up the phone and swore to himself.

"What's going on?" Stefan approached curiously.

Matt groaned. "Elena found Elijah and Evangeline together this morning."

"Well, we know they walk together every morning. I suppose it's not that surprising." Stefan shrugged.

"You don't understand." Matt was nearly shaking. "Elena found them together this morning. In Evangeline's bedroom."

"What?" Caroline sounded from across the diner. Stefan was completely speechless.

"She's the only family I have now," Matt moaned. "I don't want to lose her."

"Matt, you're not going to lose her," Stefan assured him. "We're all going to protect her."

"But who's going to protect her from herself?" Matt looked away. "Elena was just like that. And now she's a vampire. And Vicki, she was a vampire. I just don't want that to happen to Evangeline," Matt confessed dejectedly.

"Evangeline needs to make her own choices, or she'll never be happy," Stefan reasoned. "It's better than handing her over to Klaus. Elijah truly cares for her."

"Maybe you're right," Matt exhaled defeatedly. "But I just can't stand it."


	14. The Past is Never Past

**Chapter 14: The Past is Never Past  
**

The diner was nearly empty when a man in his early twenties with dark brown hair entered. Matt was wiping down a table when the man approached.

Matt barely glanced at him. "It's closing time, man. Sorry, we're not serving anyone else."

"No, it's all right. I'm actually looking for someone." The young man pulled a picture out of wallet and handed it to Matt. "Have you seen this girl? She's a close friend of mine, and I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's Evangeline," Matt's eyebrows creased.

"So you know her?" The stranger's eyes widened inquisitively.

"Yeah, we're… related." Matt skirted the whole truth. "Who are you anyway?"

"How rude of me," the young man apologized smoothly. "I'm Jared. Evangeline and I went to high school together. After graduation we lost touch, and I've been trying to reconnect with her for months."

Matt deliberated Jared's words. This guy was human and an old friend of Evangeline's. He seemed interested in her. If Matt could somehow get her to see what a normal, human connection could amount to maybe she'd come to her senses. The day's events built up in his mind, and he made a decision on impulse. "You know what? I'm actually meeting at her place tonight. Do you want to tag along?"

"Perfect," Jared grinned.

* * *

Evangeline sat at the kitchen counter, looking worried. "I feel so bad for Matt. He's been through so much, and I just wedged myself into his life and ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin everything." Elena comforted her sister. "He's glad to have family again. He just wants to keep you safe."

"I know…"

The door opened and Elijah entered swiftly.

"You're back." Evangeline beamed. "What did Klaus say?"

Elijah gazed at her seriously. "Niklaus reacted much how I suspected he would. He laughed for several minutes, praised the Petrova line, things of that sort."

"So he agreed." Evangeline's insides warmed with relief.

"Emphatically." Elijah cracked a slight smile.

Elena turned to Evangeline. "Just so you know, Matt doesn't know about that last part of your conversation this morning. I didn't think it was my place."

Evangeline creased her eyebrows anxiously. "Could you keep that a secret for now? I don't even want to think about how everyone would react." She pictured Damon and shuddered mildly.

Elena shook her head slightly. "Okay," she agreed.

The door burst open, and Damon swaggered in, followed by Stefan.

"We're here if you need us." Stefan eyed Evangeline meaningfully.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss the party." Damon rolled his eyes. "But for the record," he glared at Elijah, "I'm on Matt's side."

Evangeline sighed and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Damon jibed as Matt entered with a stranger.

Evangeline turned from the kitchen and gasped at the sight of Matt's guest.

"Evy, baby," He called smoothly.

Her insides froze, and her hand clutched her necklace, anxiously praying it might strengthen her somehow. "What have you done?" she gaped at Matt in whispered dread.

Matt couldn't understand. "He said he was a friend from high school."

Evangeline strained to keep her voice even. "Did he also tell you that I have a restraining order against him?"

"What?" Matt blanched. "Evangeline, no, I didn't know."

Damon interrupted, "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Evangeline tremored with anger. "Jared is my ex," she confessed angrily. "We broke up... after he hospitalized me."

Elena gasped, and Elijah and Stefan immediately stepped forward protectively.

"What?" Matt looked ashamed and disgusted.

Jared took a measured step toward her. "Evy, sweetie, I'm here to win you back."

Evangeline could have thrown up. The fury boiled inside her. "Never," she glared.

"But Evy, I've changed." He tried to look genuine.

"So have I," her temper rose, and her hands dropped tensely to her sides.

"Evy, baby, I miss you. … I love you."

"You destroyed me," she screamed, causing everyone to take a step back in surprise. "I loved you," she lowered her voice scathingly, "and while you slapped me around you were sleeping with my best friend."

Elijah placed his hands on Evangeline's arms protectively.

Jared's eyes narrowed. "So this is the rebound," he scoffed.

Damon tilted his head. "Yeah… probably not a guy you want to mess with."

Evangeline shook her head defiantly. "I was _done_ grieving over you before I even came to Mystic Falls."

Jared laughed, "Then why did you leave in such a hurry?"

"It's always about you, isn't it?" she raged. "You don't know anything about me."

"I'm going to win you back, Evy." He stared earnestly.

Evangeline exhaled crossly. "You always were a sore loser."

Stefan cleared his throat, "I think it's time for you to leave, Jared."

Jared suddenly quivered peculiarly. "I'm not leaving without Evangeline."

"Yes you are," Elijah asserted composedly. "Leave now." He stared into his eyes to compel him.

Jared just pushed him away, much to everyone's astonishment. "You can't tell me what to do." His eyes flickered yellow. Evangeline gasped.

"A werewolf." Elijah stepped back to reevaluate.

Jared suddenly scrambled away nervously. "How do you know about werewolves?"

"Because we're vampires, idiot," Damon retorted mockingly, "Now get lost before we kill you."

Jared edged over to the door. "This isn't over," he threatened. Then he disappeared into the night.

"Evangeline," Matt started.

"It's not your fault, Matt." She saw his distraught countenance and hugged him tightly. "I know you were just trying to protect me. But you need to trust me when I say that no one will protect me better than Elijah. He loves me."

Matt glanced back and forth between the two with a pained expression. "You have to promise me that you'll do everything you can to protect her," he stared at Elijah.

Elijah gazed at Evangeline tenderly. "I give you my word."

"Charming werewolf ex-boyfriend, by the way." Damon broke the tender moment, and rolled his eyes.

Evangeline still felt dumbstruck. "I... didn't know."

"Well, you definitely have type," Damon teased, "I mean, considering your two most recent love interests are supernatural beings."

"Really, Damon," Elena chided.

"What? Just saying…"

"I hope he doesn't stick around," Evangeline commented, more to herself than the others.

"Amen to that," Stefan sighed.


	15. Sacrifices

**Chapter 15: Sacrifices**

The next several days showed no sign of Jared's departure. He lodged himself into every public setting Evangeline had previously enjoyed, most notably the park. And he surrounded himself with a posse of new friends, much to Damon's chagrin.

"What do you think people would do if I just went out there and snapped his neck? Do you think anyone would notice?" he half-teased across the street.

Elena ignored Damon's jibe. "Why is he so broadcasting himself so overtly?"

"It's genius," Evangeline sighed, "and the only way to really keep safe. Putting himself in the spotlight for the whole town to see."

Out of the blue Elijah surfaced beside the three of them. "I must say I prefer blending in."

Evangeline swung around and smiled blissfully. She brought her face to Elijah's, their lips an inch apart. Then she inhaled and sighed happily.

"Ha, I knew it" Damon shouted triumphantly, unaware of the romantic moment happening beside him. "Forget genius. He's just trying to make you jealous. He's been staring over this way ever since Elijah showed up."

Evangeline didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to immerse herself in everything that was Elijah.

* * *

Another week passed, and Jared still hadn't budged from town. This particular night he was at the Grill, drinking heavily with a fake i.d. and a new set of friends.

"I wish he would just leave," Evangeline muttered to herself. She was really starting to get irritated. Elijah was supposed to meet her, and he hadn't shown up yet. After thirty minutes she rose with a sigh to exit the diner.

She was halfway home when she got the vague suspicion that someone was following her. She walked normally for a couple steps then burst into a run, sprinting as fast as she could. Within a few seconds Jared cut her off with his enhanced speed, although staggering slightly. "Evy, baby…" he started slurring.

"You're wasted." Evangeline was desperate for anything that would hold him off.

"I've changed, Evy." He cornered her against the side of a brick building. "I'm different."

"I can see that," she stalled.

"You don't understand, Evy." He pushed her a little too hard against the wall, and she winced with pain. "I miss you. I didn't mean to kill anybody." Drunken tears fell from his eyes.

"You… killed someone?" she tried to keep him distracted. "Wh-what happened?"

"I missed you, Evy." He seemed completely out of touch. "No other girl appreciated me the way you did. They're all empty-headed. You should give me another chance. Give me another chance!" He slammed her against the wall again, and Evangeline cried as blood trickled down the back of her neck.

Evangeline whispered pleadingly, "Please, just stay calm."

"Calm?" he shouted, completely deranged. "How can I be calm? I killed her, Evy. I didn't mean to. I was so angry that you left." He started sobbing hysterically.

"We can talk about this," Evangeline strained through her own pain and tears.

"And now I kill even more people, Evy. I'm always killing people. Every full moon." He squeezed her arms tightly.

Evangeline cried out in pain. "You're hurting me."

"I don't mean to," he shuddered in agony.

She suddenly felt a wave of pity for him. "I know someone who can help you."

He loosened his grip slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"I know someone who could turn you into a hybrid werewolf and vampire. You'd never have to transform again," she breathed, still in pain.

"Really?" Jared choked hopefully. Then he started sobbing again. "I don't want to kill anyone else." Suddenly he spotted a shadow emerge from the corner of his eye, and he roared furiously. "You liar." He slammed her into the wall again, knocking her unconscious. "You just wanted to distract me before your little vampire friends came to the rescue," he shouted chaotically at her lifeless figure.

Elijah crushed into him in a flash and sent him hurling into an alley. "You will pay for what you've done to her," he growled in his low, even voice.

"You're the reason she won't come back to me." Jared was in hysterics. "Well, I know what you are, and I know how to kill you."

Elijah remained unruffled, "I seriously doubt your ability to carry out such an empty threat."

"Oh yeah? E-li-jah." Jared stumbled. "I've made a lot of new friends in Mystic Falls, and I know you're an Original vampire."

Elijah didn't even flinch. "But you see, I have you cornered, and you're drunk. Even at your peak I would have no trouble ending you."

Evangeline's head spun dizzily as she came to, focusing on the conversation.

Jared pulled a silver dagger from his jacket. "But you see," he mocked drunkenly. "I have the dagger dipped in white ash to kill you with." He shot forward when Evangeline unexpectedly lunged in front of Elijah.

"No," Elijah cried out as the silver dagger pierced her chest.

Jared was shaking from shock. "No, Evy, No," he howled uncontrollably.

"What have you done?" Elijah bristled with fury. He struck his arm across Jared's chest, and the werewolf flew into the dark alley out of view.

"Evangeline." He knelt over her body and pulled the dagger from her chest. Tiny, broken breaths rasped from her mouth. Elijah bit into his wrist and tried to pour blood poured into her mouth, but her breathing had already stopped. "No," Elijah shouted in agony. He lifted her into his arms, and vanished down the street.

* * *

Elijah burst frantically through the door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"What the hell happened?" Damon ran in as Elijah set Evangeline on the floor.

"I need Bonnie, please," Elijah begged in a strained whisper.

Damon froze for a split second before reacting. "Right. I'll call Elena."

Several minutes passed before Bonnie arrived at the house. "What happened?" Astonishment and outrage permeated the tone in her voice.

"The werewolf attacked. She ran in front..." Elijah couldn't even finish.

Damon swore loudly. "Evangeline, you idiot, why do have to be so self-sacrificing?"

"I need to speak to Elijah alone," Bonnie demanded in slight hysterics. "Damon, don't let anyone come in the house until I'm finished."

"Got it." Damon swiftly exited.

"This is your fault." Bonnie glared at Elijah in hateful anguish.

"Bonnie, I implore you to help." Elijah's eyes betrayed the utter grief behind them.

"I don't have that power anymore," Bonnie screamed. Tears began to stream angrily down her face. "I can't just bring everyone back from the dead." She stared up at him miserably and breathed, "I don't think I can save her."

"Please, Bonnie." Elijah's usually controlled tone cracked from torment.

Bonnie paused, surveying Elijah's broken expression. Then she sighed, "I could try channeling your energy, but I've never channeled a vampire before. I don't know what will happen."

A wave of hope flew across Elijah's features.

"But let me be understood," Bonnie knelt by Evangeline's lifeless body. Then she looked at the Original with overwhelming loathing. "I will only try this, I'll only bring her back, on one condition."

Elijah gazed at Evangeline sorrowfully. "I will do anything," he promised.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she glowered, "I want you to leave Mystic Falls and never come back."


	16. Mediums Magnified

**Chapter 16: Mediums Magnified  
**

Bonnie pressed one hand on Elijah's chest and placed the other in the air over Evangeline's heart. She chanted for several minutes, but nothing happened. She quickly grew exasperated, chanting more loudly, more desperately.

But neither Bonnie nor Elijah could see the magic occurring before them. Evangeline's necklace, buried beneath the scrunched layers of shirt, burned and glowed. The air blew around them as the sun pendant's radiance grew, until finally its light diffused and shimmered across Evangeline's skin.

Bonnie gasped and stopped chanting.

"What is it?" Elijah stared at Bonnie with concern.

"Just look at her skin." Bonnie gaped at the glimmering flecks on Evangeline's arms and torso and face.

The light in Evangeline's skin faded, and the two waited in tense silence for several minutes.

Evangeline suddenly revived with a shattered gasp for air, completely paralyzed from pain. Elijah wasted no time, immediately pressing his bleeding wrist into her mouth, and Evangeline's pain slowly dwindled into a dull scarring ache until it was gone altogether.

Bonnie rose and turned to face Elijah. "You have three days."

Evangeline blinked as the room became clearer. "What is she talking about?"

"Bonnie and I have come to an arrangement," he started, but he paused as Elena, Matt, and Jeremy poured into the room. The truth would have to wait.

"Eva, what happened?" Jeremy crouched beside her carefully. "Bonnie didn't say anything."

Evangeline turned to them with wide eyes. "Jared followed me home from the Grill and cornered me. Then, I don't know. I woke up on the ground, and Jared was threatening to kill Elijah. My body reacted before I could even think clearly." She pouted. "I should have known Elijah would be fine."

"But you're okay now," Elena smiled reassuringly.

Matt didn't look so positive. "Yeah, but with consequences," he sighed.

Evangeline frowned. "Am I going to start seeing ghosts?"

"Probably," replied Jeremy, "but who knows? Maybe you'll get some cool superpower instead."

"Maybe," Evangeline smiled.

Elijah looked discontent. "How is it that you were already at the diner?"

Evangeline shrugged obviously. "That's when we agreed to meet."

Elijah's apprehension increased. "I received a message from you to meet an hour later than we'd planned."

"What?" Evangeline shook her head profusely. "I never sent that message."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances, but Matt and Jeremy couldn't keep from pressing Evangeline for more details of what happened.

Damon walked in, leaning against a wall with his arms folded.

Elijah excused himself from Evangeline with a light kiss on the cheek to join Damon at the wall. "It appears that I'm deeply indebted to you."

"Don't mention it." Damon stared at nothing.

They stood in silence while the others continued to comfort Evangeline. Stefan entered a few minutes later and joined them by the wall.

"I tried to find Jared, but there was no trace of him. He must have escaped."

"Or someone took him," Damon brooded. "I hope they tear his throat out."

Elijah still felt unsettled. "I must discuss this matter with my family. If you'll excuse me." And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

Back at home Evangeline leaned against a pillow in her bedroom. The day felt completely unreal as she replayed it in her mind. Had she really died? The thoughts blurred in her mind and she gradually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Tatia kissed Elijah enthusiastically against a tree. A figure watched jealously from the shadow of another nearby oak. He shifted his weight, and a branch snapped beneath his feet. Tatia swung around and stared at the figure with a mortified expression. "Niklaus." The shame in her voice echoed into the recesses of the dream. Everything faded except for Elijah, who stood betrayed and alone in the blackness._

_Like still frames in a projector, Evangeline watched Elijah as he changed through time, through heartbreak, through immortality, through pain, through loss and anger, then finally a glimmer of hope._

Another vision sifted into her subconscious.

_A woman Evangeline had never seen before weighed and cleaned a newborn baby in the room of a home filled with masses of medical equipment. She wrapped the baby adoringly in a towel. Suddenly Elijah appeared, rising from a chair to meet the child. The woman placed the baby in his arms and smiled, "Congratulations. You have a son."_

Evangeline woke with a gasp. Tears immediately trickled down the sides of her face as she mourned the impossibility of the dream. She knew it was irrational and absurd to even imagine, but with every fiber of her being she wished that the child she was destined to bear could somehow be Elijah's. She continued to cry for several minutes, clinging to her yearning desire with every ounce of strength she could muster. Then a light tapping on the door made her jump.

Elena entered with concern written in her face. "I heard you crying from downstairs. What's wrong?"

Evangeline grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "Just overwhelmed I guess. I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep for a while."

"Then let's stay up. I can't sleep either. We'll have a girl's night in." Elena brightened.

"I'm supposed to be the big sister, but you keep taking care of me." Evangeline cried and smiled.

They hugged in a very sisterly moment, and Evangeline climbed out of bed to go downstairs. They were to the hallway when an excruciating pain in Evangeline's stomach sent her plunging to the hardwood floor.

"Evangeline!" Elena was by her side in a flash. "What happened?"

Everything below her stomach seemed to percolate through her insides. "I think… I'm hungry," she puzzled. "Now that I think about it I don't think I ate dinner… before dying and all."

"Then let's eat popcorn and soda or whatever you want." Elena lifted Evangeline to her feet and led her carefully down the stairs.

It took several minutes for the pins and needles feeling to diminish, but Evangeline didn't want to let on that she was in any pain. They stayed up most of the night, watching cheesy movies and chatting about sisterly things. For the first time Evangeline really felt connected to Elena. She could feel an inexplicable change coming, and she knew she'd be ready when the time came.


	17. An Arrangement

**Chapter 17: An Arrangement**

Elijah typically spent at least some time during the day keeping track of what the Founder's Council was up to. He'd keep tabs on newcomers to the town and make certain that no new threats emerged, so it surprised Evangeline when he stayed by her side nearly every moment as the next two days progressed. On the morning of the third day they walked along the lake bordering the Lockwood property when Evangeline's curiosity got the best of her.

"Don't you want a break from me?" Evangeline smiled and brought her lips gently to his cheek. "I mean, if I were you, I'd probably want a break from me."

The hint of grin escaped Elijah's lips, and answered her question by taking her in his arms kissing her passionately.

Evangeline drew back to take a breath. "On second thought, If I were you… I would probably just want to do that again."

He moved his lips along her jawline.

"…and again." Her heart fluttered.

He kissed her neck.

"…and again," she could barely whisper.

Elijah drew back and smiled sweetly at her. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere." She laughed as he scooped her into his arms and flew into the woods.

Within moments they reached a secluded spot of forest, and he laid Evangeline gently on the grass. He rested on his elbow beside her and stared at her warmly. Evangeline gazed at him tenderly, and a single tear fell from her eye.

"What is it that troubles you?" Elijah's eyebrows furrowed.

"I wish it could be your child." Her voice wavered. "I wish it more than anything."

Elijah's expression was indistinguishable. "If I could be with you, whatever your future would bring, it would be enough." Then he suddenly shifted until his body was right over Evangeline's.

Her heart pounded beneath her skin. Their lips met like an unstoppable force, and Evangeline sighed dizzily as their bodies meshed as one.

Evangeline felt positively lightheaded the rest of the morning, but as the day wore on she began to notice a hint of bleakness in Elijah's countenance. By the late afternoon he was clearly miserable about something, sitting on the couch at the Gilbert home and staring morosely out the window.

"You've been holding something in all day," Evangeline distressed. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Elijah stared hard at her a moment. "Bonnie's life was torn apart by vampires."

Evangeline was completely lost. What did Bonnie have to do with anything?

Elijah looked away to the window and continued, "She feels that having vampires in her life and her friend's lives has destroyed most of what she'd previously held dear."

She didn't like where this was heading.

"When she saw that you were dead it only reinforced her feelings."

Evangeline suddenly felt a distressing sense of foreboding.

Elijah gazed into Evangeline's. "Her condition for bringing you back was that I leave Mystic Falls and never return."

"What?" Evangeline choked. "She can't do that."

"There's more." Elijah peered carefully into her eyes.

Evangeline couldn't possibly think how it get worse, but Elijah's serious gaze made her realize otherwise.

"I had to give my word never to see you again."

Evangeline couldn't breathe. The whole room blurred around her as her eyes brimmed with tears. "No," she cried. "She can't. I don't care what she says."

"I gave her my word. What would you have me do?"

Evangeline buried her face in his chest. _Screw Bonnie. Screw his word_, she thought as she sobbed into his shirt. But as the tears continued to steadily flow she realized that for Elijah, an immortal, his honor needed to be upheld. She looked up tearfully as she recalled Bonnie's words. "Three days," she whispered desolately.

Elijah held her in his arms firmly, and Evangeline continued to cry softly for several minutes. Part of her was angry that he hadn't told her the truth sooner, but the other part of her felt almost grateful. She'd had three perfect, uninterrupted days with Elijah, and after this morning she'd felt completely bound to him.

The tears eventually receded, but Evangeline still clung to Elijah. She felt that if she even let go for a moment, he would already be gone.

Though Elijah looked impassive as he held her, inside the remorse tore away at him. He wanted to be there for Evangeline, but keeping her alive and safe was more important, even if it meant he couldn't be a part of that. Several more minutes passed and Evangeline's breathing slowed. Elijah smiled at her tenderly as she slept in his arms. He loved her.

Evangeline woke as dusk turned into twilight. She turned to look for Elijah, but she realized that she was now in her bed, and Elijah was nowhere in sight. "No," she whispered to herself. "No, No." Her cries became frantic. It was like something broke in her brain. He was just gone. Evangeline fell in a fit of tears to the floor and pounded the hardwood angrily with her fists, but she couldn't work up the proper rage that she wanted to. She'd already cried so much today, like she'd met her sobbing quota.

Evangeline slumped back over to her bed and stared and stared at the closet dully. Suddenly a half-crazed idea budded in her mind. There was a way to still feel close to Elijah, even if he was gone. Evangeline threw open the closet door and pulled out her hiking backpack. She stuffed most of her clothes and several other personal belongings inside and scrambled furiously out the door.

No one paused to stop her as she made her way through town. Finally she arrived at the large mansion and began rapping feverishly on the door until someone turned the handle. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the awkward sight in front of him.

The tears crept into Evangeline's eyes all over again. "Please," she wept. "Can I stay?"

Klaus's lips puckered slightly as he deliberated the absurdity of the situation, but within moments he recognized it as a faultless opportunity. He beckoned her inside with his usual scheming grin and replied smoothly, "I'm certain we can work out some sort of an arrangement."


	18. No Turning Back

_You may or may not be wondering about Tyler and Caroline and/or other minor characters I don't really mention. Since the focus of the story isn't all-encompassing I figured they can do their own thing. The story has grown a bit from the way I imagined it at first, but I hope it's still a believable storyline and that you all enjoy reading it. :)  
_

**Chapter 18: No Turning Back**

"All right, spill. Where's Elijah?" Damon scowled at Klaus's doorstep.

"Why Damon, I didn't know you were so fond of my brother." Klaus grinned mischievously.

Stefan folded his arms crossly. "Don't play games, Klaus. Evangeline's been missing all day."

"But didn't you know?" Klaus raised his eyebrows roguishly. "Evangeline isn't with Elijah."

"What are you talking about?" Elena stepped out from between the brothers. "They hardly leave each other's side. Where else would they be?"

"I must say I'm surprised your little witch friend didn't tell you, but allow me to enlighten you," Klaus taunted. "She refused to save your precious sister from death until Elijah promised to leave town. I was quite touched by his sacrifice."

"What? No." Elena shook her head. "Bonnie would never do that."

"Oh Elena, always thinking the best of her friends. How many times has Bonnie come to save you without reward? How many loved ones has she lost?" Klaus scorned, "She _hates_ vampires, and no matter how noble our intentions, the humans always get hurt sooner or later."

Damon rolled his eyes. "He's just trying to screw with you, Elena. Don't listen to him."

"You don't believe me?" Klaus tilted his head in mock genuineness. "Then see for yourself."

They walked further into Klaus's mansion and soon spotted Evangeline curled up on a chaise.

"Evangeline, what happened? Are you all right?" Elena ran to her side.

Evangeline stared at the floor in a daze of sadness. "He's gone."

Stefan crouched beside her calmly. "Is Klaus telling the truth? Did Elijah leave because of Bonnie?"

Evangeline burst into tears and nodded.

"Evangeline, listen, we're taking you home. It's going to be okay." Stefan tried to lift Evangeline from the chaise.

"No!" She shrank away from Stefan and ran to Klaus's side. "I don't want to leave." Tears streaked down her face. "I have to stay. This is all I have left of Elijah," she cried frantically.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon threw his head back in frustration. "She's completely lost it."

"Now, now, Damon. Think about it rationally." Klaus narrowed his eyes as he placed an arm around Evangeline. "No one will take better care of her than myself."

Elena seethed at Klaus in disgust. "You're using her pain to manipulate her to your will."

"Oh but I didn't have to do that." Klaus grinned passively. "She volunteered. She came to me."

"Evangeline, please come home," Elena begged.

"I'm not leaving," Evangeline murmured in despair. "Please just go away."

Evangeline flatly refused to hear anything else the three of them had to say, so they finally left, the shock still etched on their faces. Within ten minutes they were on Bonnie's doorstep.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie opened the door passively.

"Why did you do it, Bonnie?" Elena's countenance was framed with distress.

Bonnie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Bonnie, we all know about you kicking Elijah out of town." Damon stared intensely.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I don't answer to you, Damon, or anyone else."

"But Bonnie," Elena looked close to tears. "She ran away from the house. Evangeline is staying with Klaus."

"What?" Alarm crept through Bonnie's hardened countenance. "But why?"

Damon tilted his head sarcastically. "Oh come on, Bon Bon, what makes more sense than losing your thousand-year-old boyfriend and moving in with his deranged, psychopathic half-brother?"

"I… didn't know that would happen." Bonnie stared seriously.

"Please, Bonnie, just find Elijah and tell him to come back," Elena begged.

Bonnie's eyes dimmed with anger. "He's an Original. He shouldn't be in Mystic Falls."

"But they love each other, Bonnie. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Elena gaped hopelessly.

She darkened, "No."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "Bonnie, you're driving Elena's sister into the clutches of the most dangerous vampire there is."

"That's was Evangeline's choice, not mine." Bonnie's stood unmoving. "Now get away from my house."

Elena's mouth dropped open in astonishment as Bonnie slammed the door in their faces.

"A lot of good that did," Damon frowned.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Elena thought anxiously. "Maybe we could find Elijah."

"Elijah won't come back until Bonnie lets him," Stefan sighed. "He wouldn't risk anything else happening to Evangeline if he went back on his word."

"But Bonnie wouldn't do that, would she?" Elena suddenly felt unsure.

Elena and the others attempted to persuade Evangeline to come back home several times, all to no avail. Even Matt, with tears in his eyes, or Tyler, with horror stories of being a hybrid slave, couldn't dissuade her from her resolve.

* * *

More than two months passed as Evangeline attempted to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. Though she never went into town, she spent a great deal of time outdoors, trying to enjoy life once more. In a resigned endeavor to move on she even agreed to let Klaus make the arrangements to visit a fertility clinic. The date of the first appointment arrived and Klaus escorted Evangeline zealously into the building.

"I'm rather surprised at how accommodating you've been over this whole ordeal. I must say, I admire your bravery and endurance through it all," Klaus cajoled.

Evangeline half-smiled mutely. She knew Klaus was only placating her to get what he wanted, but she had no resolve to care. In so short a time Evangeline had loved so passionately but lost so tragically. She didn't know if she'd ever feel whole again.

In the lab they ran several tests and drew some blood. "We're going to perform a pregnancy test, just in case," one of the nurses smiled sweetly.

When all the tests were done they returned to Klaus's mansion, and Evangeline stumbled slowly up the stairs.

"Evangeline, won't you join me for dinner?" Klaus grinned intriguingly.

She turned to face him when a wave of dizziness pressed against her skull. The last thing she saw before the blackness took over was the blur of Klaus flying up the steps.

Evangeline woke in a soft bed to the sound of faint buzzing.

"Yes," Klaus picked up his phone and answered authoritatively. Suddenly he stared at Evangeline with a peculiar expression. "I see." His eyes narrowed with dark curiosity. "No." He continued to look perplexed. "No, I'll make other arrangements." He hung up the phone and peered at Evangeline with a mystified expression.

"What is it?" Evangeline frowned slightly.

"Tomorrow's appointment has been cancelled."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But why?"

"It appears that you're already expecting." Klaus didn't even blink as he surveyed her reaction carefully.

"What?" Evangeline suddenly felt completely awake, though still faint.

"I wonder," Klaus mused, "who the father could possibly be."

"But it's not possible," Evangeline tremored with confusion. "I mean, the only person I've even… The only way… but it's impossible." She continued to shake her head nervously. Then her eyes widened as it hit her. Isobel had told her about unlocking psychic mediums, and hadn't Evangeline done that when she died? Isobel had also mentioned that having the Petrova blood in her veins magnified that somehow. She remembered the pain in her stomach, the complete yearning to somehow have Elijah's child. It all clicked at once, and she gasped.

"Well then, who's the father?" Klaus puckered his lip in mild impatience.

Evangeline stared at Klaus with frightened eyes.

"Who is it?" Klaus shouted impatiently.

"Elijah," Evangeline whispered, terrified.


	19. A Change of Heart

**Chapter 19: A Change of Heart**

Another month passed, and Elijah leaned against a tree along the bank of river. He stood with his hands in his suit pockets and stared blankly at the running water. "I'm surprised to see you," he spoke seemingly at nothing.

Rebekah suddenly emerged from behind another tree and crept gingerly to his side. "It's been a while, brother."

"I take it you've been following me," Elijah responded nonchalantly.

"You know Kol. He never stopped tracking you from the day you left town," Rebekah sighed.

"So have you come to pester me, Rebekah, or is there an actual purpose to your visit?" Elijah stared vaguely at the river.

"As pathetic as you are from time to time, you are still my brother, and I do care about you." Her tone became serious. "I'm here against Niklaus's wishes, but I thought you ought to know that Evangeline is pregnant."

Elijah turned swiftly. "So soon? Certainly Klaus would have given her more time?"

"He would have," Rebekah pursed her lips cagily, "but she was already expecting."

Elijah's heart thumped desolately in his chest. "And who is the father?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. It couldn't have happened more than a day after you left."

"One day?" Elijah felt stricken with anguish. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Rebekah replied without feeling.

Elijah's gaze became unreadable. "Klaus will know of course."

"He won't tell anyone who it is, but he's completely fanatical about it. It's strange, Elijah. I've never seen him so obsessive about anything, not even when Elena was still human."

"How is that possible?" Elijah puzzled. "What could possibly captivate his interest in her so completely?"

"What captivated _you_?" Rebekah scoffed. "Perhaps history could be repeating itself."

"I do not believe that Niklaus's heart could be so turned, even if someone were to ever love him again."

"In any case Klaus dotes on her daily. If you love her as much as you say you once did then perhaps you should do something about it." Rebekah stared at him with a flicker of sincerity.

Elijah's thoughts tugged chaotically at one another. He did love Evangeline, but how much could she have loved him if she conceived another man's child so soon. He closed his eyes bitterly and exhaled. "Even if I were relieved of my promise to stay out of Mystic Falls I do not think I would face Evangeline again after so great an act of disloyalty."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, Elijah. You're stronger than I thought."

Behind his passive countenance Elijah didn't feel strong. He thought he might break from grief, but he took a measured breath and buried it deep within his chest. He would not let the heartbreak get the best of him.

* * *

The night rolled on, and Bonnie tossed and turned in her sleep, a dark dream ravaging her subconscious.

_Evangeline screamed from labor pains and cried, "I thought he would be here. I thought he'd at least want to see his own son." Tears of physical pain and emotional anguish flowed down the sides of her face.  
_

"_Elijah has moved on," Klaus lied coolly, taking her hand in his own. "But Evangeline, I will always be here for you."_

_Evangeline smiled then screamed as another contraction began._

The scene shifted as Bonnie continued to dream.

"_Klaus, have you seen my charm bracelet? I'm rather fond of the crescent moon charm on it."_

"_Don't worry, love, I'll get you another bracelet." Klaus kissed her on the cheek. _

"_I guess so, but I'd really like to find that one." Evangeline frowned slightly. _

_Klaus grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes. "You'll never need that bracelet again. You won't even remember it."_

_Evangeline blinked a few times and smiled. "I'd love a new bracelet, Niklaus. You're so sweet."_

Bonnie felt trapped as she watched her vision progress in horror.

"_I don't know, Klaus. I've already given you three children in less than three years. Couldn't we just have some time to enjoy our family?" _

_Klaus leaned in to compel her. "You are going to bear me as many children as you can, as often as you can. Do you understand, love?"_

_Evangeline's eyes shifted back into focus. "Niklaus, dear, don't you think it's time we try for another child?"_

The scene changed once again.

_Evangeline sat frailly on a chair, looking aged and worn. "I'm sorry, Niklaus, I can't have any more children. Please don't be angry with me."_

"_You're supposed to ensure my legacy, and you can't even bear me another child," He spat in a violent tantrum. _

"_But Niklaus, I love you," Evangeline offered blindly._

"_No you don't," Klaus sneered. Then he peered into her eyes. "I want you to remember everything. Recall everything I told you to forget, and have your free will back."_

_Evangeline paused for several seconds. Then she suddenly looked up in revulsion. "You ruined me," she breathed in horror. "You've completely destroyed me."_

"_And I'm sorry, love, but you're no longer of any use to me." Klaus sliced his hand toward her neck._

Bonnie shot up in her bed with a gasp. Tears fell from her eyes. "What have I done?"


	20. Redemption

_When I write heated exchanges between Klaus and Elijah I keep reverting to Boromir and Aragorn and Faramir in my head. I just can't help it! So I apologize if any of the content comes off as middle-earth-ish._

**Chapter 20: Redemption**

Bonnie came trudging up the hill from behind Elijah as he stood serenely overlooking the surrounding forest. "What could possibly be so urgent to merit a meeting this early in the morning?"

Bonnie was breathless by the time she reached the top. "I made a mistake, Elijah. You have to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Forgive me, Bonnie, but that's something I cannot do." His response was short and unfeeling.

Bonnie stepped firmly toward him. "You have no idea what's really going on."

"I'm well aware of Evangeline's indiscretions," he breathed evenly, "and I'll have nothing to do with them."

"Even if it's your own child?" Bonnie revealed desperately.

Elijah reeled around to face her fully. "That's not possible," he articulated steadily. "I've lived a thousand years. I know the limitations."

"Then know this," Bonnie rumbled with disdain, "If you don't come back now, Klaus will use her to build his own generation, his own legacy." Elijah's eyes narrowed in disbelief as Bonnie pressed on. "I've seen what happens in her future if you're not in it. Klaus exploits her to have as many of his children as she can, and then when she ceases to be useful… he kills her." Bonnie stared hard at him, unblinking.

Elijah closed his eyes to suppress the chaos growing in his mind. "How am I to know that this isn't some tale you've spun to lure me back to Mystic Falls?"

"I don't have time for this," Bonnie exhaled in frustration. She lifted her hands and stared hard at Elijah.

He immediately fell back in indescribable agony. His head felt like it was on fire.

Bonnie bent over him and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Evangeline needs you. And if you won't listen, then at least see."

Her mind tunneled into Elijah's, and he stood prisoner in Bonnie's mind as she replayed the dream. He watched in outrage as he witnessed Klaus flatter and compel, manipulate and exploit Evangeline to do his will. He sorrowed as Evangeline's fair features became worn and saddened with time. The vision drew to an end, and he shouted in torture as Klaus swung his hand to kill Evangeline.

"No," Elijah stared at Bonnie in horror.

"You're the only one who can keep it from happening." Bonnie stared at him, with frozen emotion.

"But how is this even possible?" Elijah pulled himself up from the ground in bewilderment. "How can she bear the child of an immortal?"

"I don't know." Bonnie shook her head slightly. "I think it has something to do with her doppelganger line. The Petrova line has always been more sensitive to the supernatural. It's possible that she tapped into that after she died."

Elijah deliberated this new information. Rebekah's recent portrayal of Klaus suddenly made perfect sense. Klaus had always obsessed with leaving his mark on history, but have his own children… it was no wonder Rebekah described him as fanatic. Elijah's love for Evangeline suddenly overwhelmed him, and he knew what needed to be done. "We must hurry."

Bonnie nodded and followed him hastily back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Evangeline sat in the garden of the mansion when Klaus came out to join her.

"You sit out here so often, Evangeline. Would you not care to take a walk?" Klaus gazed in seeming sincerity toward her.

Evangeline smiled but continued to face the flowers. "I'm grateful for your kindness, Klaus, but I know your motives. I'd rather sit out here if you don't mind."

Klaus's lips puckered. "Evangeline, I'm hurt that you don't trust me. Have I not been civil and kind to you all these months?"

"You have," she admitted, tugging at her necklace in nervous deliberation.

"Then take a walk with me," he pressed. "It would do well for you and your future offspring to take a small turn about the garden."

Evangeline pursed her lips in contemplation. Finally she sighed. "I suppose a small walk wouldn't hurt."

"Excellent," Klaus grinned a bit too forcefully. "Shall we?" He extended his hand toward her.

Evangeline had nearly touched Klaus's hand when a figure in the distance caused her heart to stutter. "Elijah," she breathed. "Elijah," her voice and spirits grew. Immediately she rose and ran to him to meet him. Klaus scowled furiously as she left him behind without a hint of regret.

Elijah grabbed her arms firmly and stared into Evangeline's eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers ardently.

Evangeline could scarcely pull back for air. "What about Bonnie?" she managed to voice between fervent kisses.

"She's relinquished her terms." Elijah ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips and cheeks. Then he rested his lips on her forehead and inhaled longingly. Leaning back and gazing into her eyes he whispered, "Forgive me for taking so long."

Evangeline embraced him once more then stepped back, cradling the slight bump on her stomach. "It's yours, you know. I don't know how it's possible, but it is."

"I know." He stroked her hair tenderly and kissed her once more.

Klaus strolled toward them with a sour expression. "So the knight in shining armor gallantly returns."

Elijah remained composed. "Indeed, Niklaus, and in the nick of time, I'm told." He took a threatening step toward Klaus and breathed low. "I know what dark plans you would have devised against Evangeline, and rest assured, brother; if you ever touch her again I will haunt you for the rest of your existence."

Klaus stepped away and grimaced. "Fine then, Elijah. Have your fairytale. But what happens after she dies and your child grows old and leaves?"

"Then I will have had one lifetime of happiness. I need no more than that." Elijah uttered in complete sincerity.

"You could have generations to call your own. We all could." Klaus glared menacingly.

Evangeline shrank back as she realized what Klaus was insinuating, but Elijah placed an arm protectively around her. "She will never be made to do anything against her will." He inclined his head threateningly. "And you will never touch her as long as you live."

"You would waste such an opportunity." Klaus let out a wretched snarl and stormed back toward his mansion.

Evangeline gazed at Elijah with grateful tears in her eyes. "I had no idea..." she faltered. "He was being so kind to me."

"I will not allow Klaus to ever harm you, Evangeline. I'm here for you as long as you'll have me."

She embraced him and uttered softly, "Please don't ever leave me again."

Elijah kissed her affectionately. "On my honor, I will never abandon you."

Evangeline sighed, and their embrace tightened. Life was perfect.

* * *

**End of Part II - Reviews are much appreciated!**


	21. Acquaintance

**PART III - Pregnant Pause  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Acquaintance**

It surprised Elena when Bonnie allowed Elijah to come back to Mystic Falls out of the blue, but Elena was completely taken aback to see Bonnie suddenly spending hours in the day with Evangeline. Although Elena wasn't one to purposefully eavesdrop, she found herself getting frustrated at the secrecy exuded by the two of them. Evangeline appeared weakened after her stay with Klaus. She moved more slowly and carefully, and although the cold weather had barely set in she never removed her coat. These factors along with numerous others didn't sit well with Elena. Something was definitely going on, and she was determined to find out exactly what it was.

Evangeline peered out the window at Bonnie's house and smiled softly at Elijah through the screen. Bonnie had no intention of ever inviting Elijah inside, but he was content to sit on the porch while he waited for Evangeline. Several grimoirs lined the floor, and Bonnie poured through them with dwindling hopes. It had been several days of the same thing over and over, but she couldn't find anything remotely similar to Evangeline's circumstances.

Bonnie shook her head. "I've tried to find anything that could possibly explain what's happening with you, but there's nothing in any of these grimoirs that even come close. I didn't see enough of the child in my vision to know if there's any possible danger to you." She sighed in dissatisfaction and rose to walk toward the front door. "It's risky, but you really should see a doctor soon to make sure there aren't any complications."

Evangeline followed Bonnie onto the porch and sat beside Elijah as Bonnie approached him. "I don't know enough about pregnancy to know if everything's going normally. Evangeline needs to see a doctor."

Elijah gazed pensively toward the street. "There is one person who may be able to help if she's willing. She doesn't specialize in this particular field, but her expertise will be useful and much simpler than compelling a room full medical staff if something isn't quite… normal."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "What doctor in Mystic Falls would ever tolerate working with a vampire?" Then her eyes dawned with comprehension. She knew the answer before Elijah had time to reply. "Wait, you mean Dr. Fell?"

Elijah nodded. "She's had trouble finding work since the Founder's Council discovered her affinity for using vampire blood. It shouldn't be difficult to persuade her to offer her services."

"Who's Dr. Fell?" Evangeline chimed in. She still didn't know most of the people in town.

Elijah stood and offered Evangeline his hand. "Come. I'll take you to her."

* * *

Several minutes later Elijah and Evangeline stood in front of a pale green apartment door. Elijah tapped the door firmly and stood back. The door opened, and a woman with a crossbow aimed it directly at Elijah's chest. He remained as calm as ever, and when Evangeline started to move in front of Elijah reflexively he motioned firmly for her to stay in place. The woman held the crossbow unflinchingly. Then she surveyed Evangeline's frightened expression and lowered the weapon slightly.

Elijah broke the tense silence. "Meredith Fell, I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"I know who you are," she cut him off. "What do you want?"

Evangeline shyly interrupted the brewing animosity. "I need your help."

Something about sincerity of her request caused Meredith to lower the crossbow completely. "What kind of help?" she pressed in a somewhat softer tone.

Elijah stepped forward. "This is Evangeline Flemming. She's expecting a child and requires a doctor with your specific… skill set."

Meredith shook her head. "You mean giving out vampire blood? Why can't you just give her some of yours?"

"You misunderstand. Evangeline is pregnant… with my child."

Meredith inhaled in disbelief. "That's not possible. The human body isn't capable of processing the DNA of a vampire."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. Clearly this woman had done her share of genetic research. "Evangeline possesses a supernatural ability that has allowed her to process it as you say."

Meredith bit her lip. "Even if I could find out how it happened I'm no obstetrician, and I don't have access to any equipment…"

"I can supply any medical equipment or supplies you need, as well as monetary compensation for your help." Elijah stared at her indistinguishably.

After several moments of silence Meredith sighed. "If I agree to this, then we need to find a secure location, probably out of town, and we can't keep talking about this here." She peeked out the door and scanned the hallway. Her voice fell to a whisper. "Meet me one o'clock on the east side of the square."

Elijah nodded as Meredith briskly closed the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later Elijah, Evangeline and Bonnie sat on a bench in suspicious silence. Elena peered at them secretively from the corner of a nearby building.

Caroline crouched beside her stealthily. "This is ridiculous, you know," she whispered excitedly. "I feel like some kind of super spy."

Elena shushed her urgently and continued to listen for anything that would lend a clue to what was going on. A nondescript SUV parked beside the bench, and Elena furrowed her brows in frustration. "Come, on. We need to get closer."

Before they could get much nearer the SUV pulled away to reveal an empty park bench. Caroline squealed, "They're in the car. Quick."

Elena sighed with disappointment. "We can't. There's too many people out that might see us run."

Caroline pouted. "Some spies we turned out to be."


	22. Chimera

_I hope the science involved here isn't too boring. As I said at the beginning, I've tried to stay as close to the reality of the show as possible and make it as believable as possible. So... Science! Enjoy, R&R, and thanks so much for your positive feedback!_**  
**

**Chapter 22: Chimera**

Bonnie climbed deftly into the passenger seat. Sitting in the back next to Elijah was just too close for comfort. Meredith's eyebrows creased guardedly. "I didn't expect anyone else to come with us."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Well I got tied up in this somehow. I might as well see it through to the end."

Elijah put an arm around Evangeline and peered nonchalantly through the back window. "Elena has been spying on you." He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and gazed at Evangeline. "Perhaps we should consider telling the others what has happened."

Evangeline cringed. "I'd rather wait until we know more about what's going on. I don't even understand how this all happened, really. It just feels like some kind of strange dream."

Elijah exhaled, "It does seem rather… surreal."

Meredith sped the SUV hastily out of the city limits and continued to drive northward. She stared firmly at the road as she began to speak. "If I'm going to be a part of this, then I need to know everything that's led up to now. I've done a lot of research on vampires, and I know from everything I've studied that they cannot reproduce. Even the human part of their DNA is incompatible another human's DNA."

Evangeline's eyes grew wide with wonder. "The human part? Like two different sets of DNA?"

"I don't know a lot about a vampire's transformation," Meredith admitted, "but it's my theory that after they transform they gain a new set of vampiric DNA. The closest thing I can compare it to genetically is a chimera."

Bonnie frowned. "Chimera? Like in mythology?"

Meredith shook her head. "No, it's simpler than that. A chimera is someone with two different sets of DNA. It's not exactly the same in this case, but, genetically speaking, vampires are closer to chimeras than anything else I've been able to find."

"It's quite fascinating," Elijah replied softly, "though I'm still at a loss as to how Evangeline was able to confound these genetic barriers you speak of."

Evangeline thought carefully. "I think that I might have _willed _it to happen." She laughed at the incredulity of the prospect. "I'd forgotten about it completely, but that night after Bonnie brought me back I had the most bizarre pain in my stomach. I thought maybe I was just hungry or something, but… it literally felt like my insides were changing."

A brief silence followed, but Meredith finally interrupted, "What do you mean 'Bonnie brought you back'? With vampire blood?"

"No." Bonnie faced Meredith grimly. "I brought her back. Evangeline was dead."

A car in the opposing lane honked as Meredith swerved slightly. Her expression was extremely worried. "Like Alaric's ring?"

"Not exactly." Bonnie looked out the window. "But there are consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Meredith pressed.

"It usually involves communicating with the deceased, but for some reason Evangeline's case was different. Her body must have physically transformed instead." Bonnie frowned. She didn't like not understanding the specifics.

"Amazing," Meredith resonated. The cogs were already turning in her mind with wonder. "I wonder how that affects the child."

Evangeline shifted nervously. Meredith had gotten right to the point without realizing it, and everyone in the car ruminated the possibilities.

After half an hour Meredith turned the car and began driving east.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline wondered.

"It's a bit out of the way, but I have a friend who works at a clinic a couple towns over. He's more familiar with obstetrics than I am, and he doesn't ask questions. We'll be able to run some basic lab work without any trouble." Meredith paused and sighed, "This really is crazy."

Everyone in the car silently agreed.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls Elena brewed with dissatisfaction. "I wish I knew what Bonnie was doing with Elijah and Evangeline."

Stefan sat beside her at a table in the diner and leaned in with a doubtful expression. "Have you even asked?"

Elena pursed her lips. "I asked Evangeline first, and she told me that Bonnie had a change of heart and it brought them closer together."

"Well, there you go."

Elena shook her head. "No, she was definitely hiding something. Something big. And when I went to Bonnie she told me the same story, almost word for word."

"Maybe you're reading too much into this, Elena."

"I'm not, Stefan. Evangeline is my sister, and Bonnie is my best friend. I know when I'm being lied to."

"Could have fooled me." Damon strolled over and sat beside them.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Damon."

"You know, you _should_ thank me." Damon grinned smugly. "I got the lowdown from Klaus, and after some fancy footwork he told me Evangeline's pregnant."

"What?" Elena looked down at the table in complete shock. "But who's the father?"

Damon's grin shifted into a grimace. "Now _that_ I don't know, but hey, it's better than you and vampire Barbie sneaking around like a couple of would-be detectives."

Elena frowned. "I can't believe that Evangeline would just give herself over to Klaus like that. How far along is she?"

"Don't know." Damon admitted.

Stefan leaned back musingly. "I'm sure if we bring all this to Evangeline and let her know that we're supportive then she'll tell us everything else."

"Supportive? Are you serious?" Damon spat. "I don't support it. Getting knocked up to breed the doppelganger line? It's ridiculous."

Elena looked away guiltily, "I never thought she'd go through with it so soon."

Stefan stared at her dubiously. "Elena, you knew this was going to happen?"

"I accidentally overheard her talking to Elijah about it."

"Elijah?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "Of course… He's just been using Evangeline to do Klaus's bidding."

"No." Elena disagreed emphatically. "It wasn't like that."

"Elena," Stefan hesitated. "We need to consider the possibility that Elijah's intentions haven't been completely honorable."

"Elijah _is_ a man of honor. He wouldn't …" Elena faltered. Could anyone really be so noble? He'd broken his word before, but was he really capable of using someone so heartlessly? She recalled their first meeting when he killed Trevor and the vampires who had gotten their hearts ripped out by him. Her voice was barely a whisper. "He wouldn't." _Would he?_

"Give me your phone," Damon demanded.

Elena handed it to him tentatively. "What are you doing?"

"Bonnie said you two were connected on through your phones. I'm tracking her location."

"Of course," Elena realized sheepishly.

"They're only an hour away. We can catch them if we hurry." They ran outside and rushed to Stefan's car. Elena hoped they'd have enough time to make sure Bonnie and Evangeline weren't in jeopardy.

They made it to Bonnie's approximate location in less than an hour.

"That's the SUV," Elena nearly shouted.

"Wait, I've seen that vehicle before." Stefan looked perplexed. "But where have I seen it?"

"Who cares?" Damon interrupted their thoughts. "Let's park somewhere else before they see us."

They rounded the street and parked near the vast grove of trees. They entered the lush bit of forest and trekked until they could spy the front of the building.

"It's a doctor's office," Elena noted. "Why would they go so far out of the way?" Before she could speculate further a side door creaked open, and a man in a white lab coat held the door for Evangeline, Elijah, Bonnie, and finally… Meredith. Elena gasped involuntarily. Whatever things she had been expecting, seeing Dr. Fell wasn't one of them.

They listened in stark silence as the doctor addressed Dr. Fell. "I'm so glad you came to see me, Meredith. The results of Evangeline's AFT should take about ten days. And we'll be sure to double check the DNA against Mr. Mikaelson's here as a precaution. It will be easier to tell if the child if completely human if we run it against both strains of his DNA."

Meredith may have replied, but Elena didn't hear. She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene before her. Elijah embraced Evangeline and placed a hand tenderly over her stomach. Elena's mind swirled and flooded with the impossibility of this new revelation. "The baby… is… Elijah's?"


	23. Unexpected Company

_I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken me to write. I've had a lot of medical issues to deal with. Thanks for your patience and positive feedback. I really do appreciate it. _

**Chapter 23: Unexpected Company**

As soon as the words were out of Elena's mouth she realized she'd given them away.

Elijah turned sharply toward the forest with narrowed eyes.

Evangeline frowned in concern, but she waited until the doctor had gone back inside. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Elijah faced the forest with an amused expression, then faced Evangeline with a raised eyebrow. "We have a few unexpected guests." He turned back toward the trees and called out coolly, "Stefan, Damon, Elena… won't you join us?"

Evangeline gasped as the three of them stepped gingerly out from the trees.

The next several hours seemed to blur for Evangeline, but by the end of the day Matt, Jeremy, Caroline, and Tyler were all in on the secret. Evangeline felt strained and exhausted from explanations, and she worried about what the future would bring. She also worried about Elijah, who had said little throughout the course of the evening. What did he think about all these new developments? It had barely been a week since he'd found out the truth. She stood outside the Salvatore house as these thoughts plagued her mind.

Like a faint breeze Evangeline suddenly felt a presence beside her. Expecting Elijah, she spun around enthusiastically, but one look at the man facing her caused the color to drain instantly from her face.

"Jared," she trembled in a whisper.

His face showed a hint of regret as he stepped forward silently. "I'm sorry, Evy."

Before Evangeline could even blink something hard hit her on the back of the neck, and everything else faded into unconsciousness.

Inside the boarding house Elena stiffened.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan's eyes narrowed with concern.

Elena stood up abruptly. "Didn't you hear that?"

Everyone had been deep in discussion about the day's events and speculations about the pregnancy. Stefan shook his head. "Hear what, Elena?"

Elena's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Evy… Someone just said 'Evy' outside. Where's Evangeline?"

Elijah looked up from an intense conversation with Damon and Meredith, taking in what Elena had just said. Not a split second later he burst onto the porch. Evangeline was nowhere in sight. "She's gone." A fire burned behind his eyes. "I must speak with Klaus at once." He turned gravely to the others who had gathered on the porch and spoke with monotone authority. "Try to follow their trail. I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Klaus sat in his study drinking wine while a beautiful woman played violin from an adjacent chair.

Elijah burst into the room without warning. "You gave your word that you never found Jared," he shouted in a commanding tone.

"A pleasure to see you too, Elijah." Klaus smiled insincerely and took another drink.

"Where is he, Niklaus?" His voice was low but menacing.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The werewolf who stabbed Evangeline. Where is he?"

"I was telling the truth, Elijah. I've never even seen the boy," Klaus sighed apathetically.

Elijah threw a vase in exasperation.

"Watch it; that was an eighteenth century antique."

"Evangeline was taken by Jared. I beg you, Niklaus. Help me."

Klaus puckered his mouth disdainfully. "I'm sorry, Elijah, but I'm still feeling a bit put-out. I'm afraid you'll have to handle this one on your own."

Elijah exhaled angrily and stormed out of the study.

* * *

Several miles away Evangeline stirred. The air felt stuffy and thick. A faint gasoline smell emanated from the rough fabric beneath her hair. As she gained consciousness she stifled ensuing panic and tried to assess her surroundings. Her mouth, wrists, and feet were each tied together. Her hands were bound behind her back, but mercifully she was able to move all of her fingers. Evangeline felt around and confirmed her suspicions; she was in the trunk of a car. Before doing anything else Evangeline curled her legs back and was able to untie the rope around her feet. If worse came to worst she would at least be able to run and possibly hide or get help.

Evangeline managed to get her cell phone out of her front pocket, but she pulled her shoulder in the process. She had no signal, but Evangeline somehow kept calm. As afraid as she had always been of heights, being in that dark, enclosed trunk was nothing. She knew she could get out of there somehow. Evangeline felt around the trunk latch. Bingo. A small latch. She pulled hard on the release cable, and the trunk opened.

The night sky twinkled, a full moon piercing through the sky. Evangeline noticed camping gear for several people and suddenly wondered morbidly if it wouldn't have been safer to stay in the trunk. Shrugging off the thought she hurriedly scrambled to the mass of camping gear to search for a knife. She found one near the camp fire and struggled to cut the cords around her wrists. Finally the fibers frayed and broke, and she proceeded to carefully cut the cloth gagging her mouth. Evangeline took a deep breath of fresh air, but as the adrenaline of the escape faded she realized just how eerily quiet the camp was. Chances were that Jared and his fellow campers were all running around as wolves and could be back at any time, but Evangeline realized she had no choice but to try and get far away as quickly as possible.

Evangeline began to head south, but something moved in the distance, and she immediately froze. The moon wasn't nearly bright enough to give Evangeline any clues as to who or what it was, but she didn't feel like taking any chances. She turned in the other direction and broke into a run.

"Stop." A voice echoed behind her, and in spite of her better judgment Evangeline obeyed. It was clearly a woman's voice, and for some strange reason it felt familiar to her.

"Who are you?" Evangeline mustered every ounce of courage she had.

The woman ignored the question. "If you want to live then you must follow."

"But who are you?" Evangeline tried a second time.

The voice echoed, now farther away, "You _must_ follow."

Evangeline had no time to think and simply went with her gut instinct. She bolted after the voice as fast as she could. The woman continued to call out, "Follow… follow," but said no more than that.

An hour must have gone by, and the voice continued to call to Evangeline. She felt her legs stiffening as they inclined higher and higher. The air grew colder, but somehow Evangeline found the will to press on. The woman's voice served as more than a literal guide. She felt it resonate inside like a sort of talisman that kept her going.

Several more minutes passed, and they descended into a valley thick with trees. Finally, after nearly two hours of hiking, Evangeline spotted the silhouette of a cabin near a small stream. She waited for the voice to give her more instructions, but only the rustle of the wind would greet her further.

Evangeline ran to the house and turned the knob of the door. By some miracle it wasn't locked, and she was able to walk inside and use the light from her cell phone to see ahead. Everything was dusty from a year without use, but Evangeline didn't care. She was safe. The cabin had running water and a warm bed, and at that moment Evangeline didn't care about anything else.

She dusted a few spiders off of the aged sheets and climbed into the bed. Something crinkled beneath the pillow, so Evangeline pulled out her cell phone one last time and hovered the light over the small note.

_Dear Elena…_


	24. Worries

_There's lots of details I wanted to include, but if the flow of the storyline is getting lost then let me know. Thanks for your feedback.  
_

**Chapter 24: Worries**

The exhaustion was immediately replaced by shock as Evangeline read the rest of the note.

_This safe house was built to protect you from Klaus. It is very well hidden and will offer you safety as long as you stay. I'm sorry, Elena, that I couldn't be a better mother to you. _

_Isobel_

Evangeline could hardly believe her eyes. Somehow she had found an abandoned safe house originally meant for her own sister. The voice that guided Evangeline seemed to echo in her mind once more. She slipped her shoes on and hurried to the front door. She wrenched the door open to listen for the voice, but Evangeline couldn't see or hear anyone else. She shivered in the cold air and finally crept back inside. A second wave of exhaustion set in, and Evangeline trudged to the bed. Discovering the truth about the voice would have to wait until morning. Within a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie still sat together in the boarding house. "I don't understand." Bonnie sat over the blood stained map in frustration. "I can't find her anywhere."

Matt pressed a cloth tightly into his bleeding palm. Fear for Evangeline strained throughout every inch of his face. "You don't think she could be…"

"No." Bonnie stared hard into eyes. "She's alive, Matt. And we'll find her."

Jeremy paced back and forth impatiently behind the two of them. He hated feeling useless while Evangeline was still missing.

Stefan and Damon walked in looking grim. Damon looked down. "Well, we got nothing."

Stefan approached Bonnie hopefully. "Any luck?"

"No." She frowned. "It's like I can almost get a hold on her, but every time I feel like I'm close something blocks me. Wherever she is there's a spell around it that's preventing me from tracking her location."

Jeremy stopped pacing. "Maybe if you go to that old witch house you could channel some of their energy. It's got to be worth a try."

"Maybe," Bonnie sighed, "but not tonight. If I'm going to be useful at all then I need to get some rest. It's already after midnight."

Jeremy and Matt felt hopeless as Bonnie left for the night. Matt especially found it hard to think of another family member in danger.

"You two ought to get some sleep too," Stefan reassured. "Caroline and Elena are still out there, and Elijah's with Tyler. They're bound to find something."

"But what if they don't?" Matt could hardly contain his anguish.

"Then we'll have two well-rested people to help with the search in the morning."

Jeremy shook his head. "Like we could sleep now? Evangeline's in danger. We should be out there."

Elena and Caroline walked in and slumped on the couch.

Matt stood up in frustration. "I can't take anymore of this waiting around. I'm going to find her."

"No you're not," Elena threatened. "We need to stay together and wait for Elijah and Tyler."

Caroline poked her head up desolately. "But they could be out all night. What are we going to do, sleep at the boarding house?"

"Exactly." Elena stood up.

"Great, a slumber party," Damon oozed sarcastically.

"Well, why not?" Stefan considered. "There's six of us and seven bedrooms."

"It's settled then," Elena nodded optimistically. "Hopefully by morning Elijah and Tyler will have found Evangeline, but if they haven't…"

"Then we'll all be together to continue the search," Stefan finished.

Jeremy and Matt looked displeased but eventually conceded defeat as their own fatigue set in.

* * *

Deep in the forest Elijah followed closely behind Tyler as the hybrid used his werewolf senses to track down Jared. They'd been following a faint trail for nearly two hours when Tyler suddenly stopped.

Elijah had stopped as well and focused in on an intense argument a few hundred feet away down a shallow ridge.

"You idiot, I told you to disable the trunk release." A man shouted.

"I was going to, but then I started transforming. I didn't think she'd be able to get out, so lay off," Jared shouted.

"Well thanks to your carelessness your precious Evangeline escaped, and her scent is lost now."

Elijah and Tyler exchanged meaningful glances and crept carefully down the ridge. Jared and the other man stood by a fire in a clearing.

"Maybe one of the others found her," Jared uttered lamely.

"We didn't." A girl with a nasal voice entered the campsite with the remaining werewolves. "But she didn't return to Mystic Falls as far as we could tell. None of her vampire friends we followed were able to find her either. The only place she could have fled went up into the mountains."

"She took none of the gear or supplies. She'll be dead by nightfall," the leader nodded. "Our task is finished."

Jared let out an exasperated yell. "Why did it have to be her? Why was she so important?"

The girl suddenly screamed, and Jared and the leader turned to see Elijah ripping out her heart. Within seconds the pack leader and Jared were the only ones left alive. The leader tried to run but was stopped by Tyler. The two began to fight, but Tyler's strength and speed far exceeded the other man's and the fight was over quickly.

Elijah closed in on Jared with a calm expression, "So Jared, Why is Evangeline so important?"

Jared trembled as Elijah drew closer. "Without her Klaus will never be able to make our kind into slaves again. I don't know why, but her lineage held the key to creating the hybrids. Killing her was the only way to ensure freedom for our kind."

Elijah's eyes reflected the fire behind the boy. "I see. Thank you for your cooperation."

Jared gasped as Elijah thrust his hand into his chest. Then he fell back into the fire and was no more.

Elijah approached the open trunk of a car. With his clean hand he picked up a rope Evangeline had somehow freed herself from and inhaled its scent pensively.

Tyler's gaze grew clouded as he joined Elijah's side. "Do you think she could survive up there alone?"

Elijah couldn't bring himself to answer the question. "Go back to Mystic Falls and find the others. Tell them what happened, and tell them… that I went to find her."

Tyler nodded gravely in understanding and disappeared back toward Mystic Falls.


	25. Staggering

_In case anyone has had trouble keeping track of my vague references of passing time, Evangeline is approximately 17 weeks pregnant._

**Chapter 25: Staggering**

Evangeline pulled the blankets more tightly around her as she slept. That voice continued to echo in her dreams.

_Follow… Follow… Follow._

_A woman laughed lightheartedly and ran through the trees. "Follow me."_

"_But where are we going?" Elijah laughed as he ran behind her._

"_Somewhere no one else can find us." She twirled around and stared at Elijah with wide, mischievous eyes. _

Evangeline jerked awake instantly from shock.

Tatia. It was Tatia. Her blithe laughter haunted Evangeline's ears.

Evangeline got dressed and ran outside into the frigid morning. "Tatia," she shouted wildly, but no one answered. She ran further into the trees and shouted again. "Tatia, where are you?" She tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Tears sprang to her face and into the dirt. "Why do you keep torturing me?" Evangeline pounded the frosty grass and lay unmoving in the silence.

"Do I torture you?" A woman's voice echoed behind her.

Evangeline shot up and stared into the eyes of the wild, beautiful woman. "Well, yes, if you must know. You keep plaguing me with your memories."

"I only meant to help," Tatia answered flatly.

Evangeline would have thought she was still dreaming if it hadn't been so cold outside. "You… you're the one who brought me here."

"I did." Tatia stared at Evangeline with a lackluster expression. "And now you are safe."

Evangeline shivered slightly. "Why are you helping me?"

"It wasn't for you." Tatia looked away.

Evangeline suddenly understood. "For Elijah?"

Tatia continued to look away and closed her eyes tightly. "I cannot rest until I make amends."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Tatia turned and stared hard into Evangeline's eyes. "I loved them all, Evangeline."

Evangeline peered sadly at the ghostly, beautiful woman. "With everything you did you help me there's no way you can doubt you've made amends for any wrongs you did to Elijah."

"I hope so." Tatia smiled dolefully. "Thank you for that. You've given me the first breath of hope I've felt in several hundred years." She closed her eyes and began to fade into the breeze.

"Will you ever be back?" Evangeline stood and called out to Tatia's wispy figure.

"I'll come when I'm needed until I can finally be at peace." She vanished completely, and Evangeline suddenly realized how alone she truly was.

* * *

Three days passed, and the others searched the mountains every waking moment they could spare. Elijah had been missing since he and Tyler separated, but Elena and Matt wouldn't give up hope. Matt traveled with Bonnie, checking several times a day to see if Evangeline had somehow strayed away from her protective barrier. Even channeling the power at the witch house hadn't broken it. The fact that her location was so well cloaked from the locator spell gave them all hope that she was indeed alive.

On the fourth day Bonnie and Matt sat on the forest floor to perform yet another locator spell. Matt suddenly shouted to Elena and Jeremy, who were nearby. "It's working. Bonnie's found Eva; get over here!"

Jeremy rushed over to Matt's side and watched the blood slowly ooze across the map of the mountain range and finally stop. Elena shouted to Caroline to find the others before joining Bonnie.

Bonnie studied the map carefully. "Tyler's the fastest. He could probably get there in thirty minutes if he ran the whole way."

"He shouldn't go alone, in case this is some kind of trap." Elena bit her lip.

Caroline and Tyler arrived, followed by Damon and Stefan. Damon smirked, "So what'd we miss?"

* * *

Several miles away Evangeline carefully hiked down the mountain with as many provisions as she could comfortably carry from the safe house. It astonished her how high she had climbed in the dark and was grateful that she hadn't been able to see much on her departing journey. Her mind had been consumed the past few days, thinking about her family, and thinking about Elijah. As jealous as she might have been that Tatia had been Elijah's first love, after talking with her in person, seeing how sad she truly was, Evangeline only felt sorrow for her long, lost ancestor.

She'd gone nearly a mile when a sharp pain in her side sent her sprawling to the ground. Evangeline gasped as she looked at her palm. She'd pierced it on a limb as she tried to steady herself mid-fall, and blood trickled out onto the surrounding plant life, but Evangeline was more concerned with the pain in her lower abdomen. With all the talk about vampire crossbreeding the last worry in Evangeline's mind had been a miscarriage, but the threat of one in such a forsaken place scared her half to death. She felt so petrified she couldn't even bring herself to move from the cold and bloodied ground beneath her.

Evangeline curled up and stared blankly at a nearby tree when she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Get up, Evangeline. You must follow."

Evangeline didn't think twice. Though the cramping pain showed no signs of ebbing she managed to pull herself up against a tree.

"_Follow_, Evangeline," Tatia's echoing voice called with greater urgency.

She stumbled to the top of the hill. On a neighboring peak several hundred feet away the sun brimmed around Tatia's diminishing figure, but Evangeline couldn't stand another second. She collapsed to the ground and clutched her side in pain. Another figure climbed into exactly the same spot where Tatia had been moments before. The sun glowed around him majestically, and Evangeline knew she must be hallucinating. "I love you, Elijah," she spoke softly to herself.

Suddenly the figure was gone, and Evangeline closed her eyes.

Elijah had nearly given up when by some miraculous design he heard Evangeline's delicate whisper from the hilltop. He spotted her on the adjacent hill and flew swiftly to her side. Dirt caked her hair and clothing, and he could smell the blood around her hands. "Evangeline."

Evangeline opened her eyes immediately and let out a surprised cry. "Is this a dream?"

Elijah pulled Evangeline up to hold her but stopped at her cry of pain. He swiftly bit his wrist and pressed it tenderly to Evangeline's lips. Within a few minutes the pain in her side had diminished and the cut on her palm had healed.

Evangeline sat up slowly and traced the sides of Elijah's face with her fingers. "I love you," she murmured softly.

Elijah held her tightly in his arms when a tiny thump sent him backwards in a wave of shock.

Evangeline's hand flew to her stomach, and she let out a tiny gasp. "The baby kicked. That's the first time I've ever felt it." The two of them stood completely still as they felt two more tiny kicks."

"Unbelievable." The gravity of what Elijah was feeling beneath his hand filled him with an unspeakable sense of awe. At that moment the entire world no longer mattered. Everything in his life was right in front of him.


	26. Rescued

_One of my shorter chapters, but it ended a current thought. Hopefully I'll get to the next chapter soon. I'm so grateful for all your kind remarks._

**Chapter 26: Rescued**

"Well, this isn't demeaning at all…" Damon complained as Bonnie clung tightly to his back.

"We had to stay together, Damon," Elena chided.

"You think carrying Bonnie is demeaning?" Jeremy called out incredulously as he held fast to Caroline's back. "You've got to be kidding."

Elena glared at her brother. "Would you two relax? I don't hear Matt complaining."

Jeremy and Damon looked at Matt on Elena's back and immediately laughed. Matt turned dizzily to the side and tried to hold everything in his stomach. "Elena, can we stop?"

"Oh my gosh, Matt, you should have said something sooner." Elena carefully extricated Matt from her back, and he crumpled to the ground.

"I didn't know if I could," Matt confessed.

"I wonder how far ahead Tyler and Stefan are." Jeremy hopped smoothly off Caroline's back.

"Bonnie, would you get off my back already?" Damon stood impatiently while Bonnie let go and sat wearily beside Matt.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried out. "What did you find?"

"See for yourself," he smiled lightly.

Stefan emerged from a thick grove of trees, followed by Elijah and Evangeline.

"Eva." Jeremy ran and threw his arms around Evangeline. "You're okay."

Evangeline smiled warmly. "Yeah, thanks to Tatia."

"Tatia?" Elijah stared at Evangeline, mystified by her remark.

"Yeah, it turns out I can see ghosts after all. Tatia led me to Elena's safe house."

Now Jeremy looked equally bewildered. "Elena has a safe house?"

Evangeline shook her head. "No one's been inside for at least a year, but there was a note from Isobel saying it was Elena's safe house to protect her from Klaus."

"Wait." Elena's gaze turned thoughtful. "I remember Isobel offering it to me, but I turned her down."

Stefan suppressed a slight grin. "Now, if I recall correctly, your exact words were, 'Get the hell out of my house.'"

"Yes, thank you, Stefan." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see it." Jeremy's curiosity was piqued.

Evangeline hated to disappoint him. "Jeremy…"

"Ahh, Eva, don't worry, we can go see it another time." Jeremy looked at Evangeline with understanding.

"Thank goodness," Matt groaned.

Evangeline sat down gingerly next to Matt and felt his face. "You're all clammy. When was the last time you ate something?"

"This morning, before we left to find you."

"Elijah, could you please hand me my pack? I think you might be having altitude sickness, Matt." Evangeline opened the bag and pulled out water and a protein bar.

"Whoa, you're loaded." Jeremy grabbed a granola bar for himself.

"Well," she said as she handed the food to Matt, "I didn't know I was going to be rescued."

"Should you be carrying all that being pregnant?" Elena creased her eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Evangeline glanced at Elijah and blushed. "I'm more concerned with what happened to Jared and the others who took me in the first place."

Caroline beamed. "Don't worry. Tyler and Elijah took care of them."

Evangeline froze for a moment. "They're all… dead?"

Jeremy crouched close to her side. "Of course, Eva. They were going to kill you."

Damon smirked, "Yeah, it's not like we going to let them run off and gather reinforcements."

"Oh…" Evangeline knew she should feel grateful, but she thought of Jared's despair when he found her in the alley and couldn't help but feel saddened. "I suppose you did what was best." Her voice sounded somewhat detached.

Elijah lifted Evangeline into his arms, and everyone made their way leisurely back to Mystic Falls. They arrived back at the boarding house before sundown, but Evangeline lingered by the front porch. Evangeline knew the heavy footsteps behind her were Elijah's, but she peeked around just to make sure.

He stood silently for a moment and gazed intensely into her eyes. "You've had a rather trying few days."

Evangeline sighed, "Life hasn't been the same since I came to Mystic Falls."

"Is that what troubles you?"

"No. Not really," she frowned. "It's Jared."

Elijah's eyes flickered slightly. "You still cared for him," he assumed.

"That's not what I meant," she exhaled. "I think maybe I just felt sorry for him."

"You understand that they were prepared to sacrifice you to save themselves. They had no honor in their actions and received none in their deaths."

Evangeline cringed slightly. "I don't think fighting to save their race was so dishonorable."

"But the means they used negated any respect they might have otherwise deserved." Elijah stared at Evangeline seriously and touched the back of his fingers to her cheek. "Would you have had me let you die?"

"No," Evangeline cried and leaned into his shoulder.


	27. Shock and Surprise

_Please let me know if the dialogue in Evangeline's memory seems too jumbled.  
_

**Chapter 27: **** Shock and Surprise**

Two days later the sun was setting amidst the clouds as Evangeline sat with Elena and Meredith at the grill. Meredith listened in shock as Evangeline relayed the details of her kidnapping.

"I can't believe I missed so much in just a few days."

Evangeline didn't go into details about the safe house. Everyone in her rescue party had agreed that it was probably best to keep it a secret, so she chalked her survival up to incredible hiking skills.

Meredith shook her head. "And to think I just saw that Jared kid's face in the paper."

"You did?" Elena gasped. "What for?"

"They connected him to the murder of an eighty year old woman at a nursing home not even half an hour from here. I think her name was Lucy… Brigham… or Bingham… or Bingley… or something like that"

Evangeline's heart froze.

_…Oh honey, I know you're hurting, but he'll come around… He'll ride in on his shining horse and sweep you off of your feet…_

_…So I'll see you next week?…_

"Evangeline, what's wrong? Evangeline?" Elena shook her gently, but Evangeline stood in a daze, tears streaming down her face, playing through every memory.

_…You don't understand, Evy… I didn't mean to kill anybody…_

_…You killed someone?__…_

_…I missed you, Evy… I didn't mean to… I was so angry that you left…_

Evangeline began trembling and gasping. Elena and Meredith blurred in front of her face.

Elena turned to Meredith in a panic. "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know…" Meredith shook her head in utter shock. "It's like she's having some kind of severe panic attack."

_…So I'll see you next week?…_

Evangeline couldn't escape the overwhelming dread. That wonderful, raspy-voiced, old woman had been her confidant and friend since Evangeline first encountered her nearly three years earlier, and Evangeline would never see her again. She started hyperventilating more violently, and the room began to spin.

"Someone, please help," Elena shouted into the gathering crowd.

Jeremy had just walked in and ran over. "What happened?"

"She's having a panic attack, Jer. We can't calm her down." Elena put her hand to her mouth and stared in apprehension at her sister.

They carefully sat Evangeline down, and Jeremy knelt in front her, putting her face in his hands. He stared discernibly at her through her spastic breaths and tear-stained face. "Eva, look at me. Breathe."

_…You know you can tell me anything, sweetie…_

_…I was wrong about everything… _

_…I'll take it to my grave… and that might be tomorrow…_

_…So I'll see you next week?…_

…Eva, just breathe…

_…Oh honey, I know you're hurting…_

…Breathe, Eva…

The blurring faces eased slightly, and Evangeline saw Jeremy's face in front of her own.

"Eva, it's okay." Jeremy clutched her firmly in his hands. "It's okay. Just breathe with me."

She focused all her energy on Jeremy's breathing, and her own choppy inhalations gradually calmed. She burst into a soft, sad cry and threw her arms around him.

"What happened, Evangeline?" Elena knelt by her side.

Evangeline sat up and wiped her tears with a napkin. Then she clutched at the pendant on her necklace with a shaking hand. "Lucy Bingham… was my friend." The tears flowed all over again as Jeremy and Elena embraced her.

* * *

An hour later Evangeline sat alone and saddened on a bench at the park. She stared at the children climbing trees and swinging and sliding, trying to look forward to the future, but all she could think about was her dear friend, Lucy. Evangeline hadn't been to visit the nursing home since Elijah had shown up out of the blue. Who else had Evangeline neglected since he turned her world upside-down? Evangeline pondered the question more deeply, but she knew deep down that she would choose Elijah over anyone else in a heartbeat.

A young woman with silky, long blond hair sat beside Evangeline on the bench and stared at the ground with an air of simultaneous boredom and impatience. After a couple minutes of somewhat awkward silence the woman turned to Evangeline, eyed her up and down, and pursed her lips slightly.

"You look miserable," the blond beauty pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

Evangeline's eyes widened slightly. "Um, thanks?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I mean, 'You look sad.'"

"Yeah." Evangeline's thoughts drifted. "Well, I just keep thinking about life… and death."

"It's all rather dreary if you ask me," she interrupted.

The stranger's comment distracted her slightly. "The living or the dying part?"

"Well, both, of course. No matter how long your life is it's always full of disappointment, and if you have managed to live a good life the dying doesn't really matter in the end, does it?"

The truth of her statement struck a chord with Evangeline. It somehow comforted her immensely. "I hadn't thought about it that way," she said, and added, mostly to herself, "Lucy would have wanted me to celebrate her life, not grieve her death."

"So, your friend died?" the girl offered nonchalantly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right," Evangeline sighed optimistically. "Oh…"

The baby kicked, and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Is your baby kicking?" The stranger seemed oddly curious.

"Oh, yeah, this is only the second time actually." She turned to her new acquaintance and smiled. "Hey… would you like to feel it?"

"Oh no, I couldn't," the blond rebuffed her offer kindly and looked the other direction. Suddenly, turning back to Evangeline she smiled slightly. "Well, actually, yes, I'd like to." She slid briskly next to Evangeline and put a hand on her stomach. A tiny thump fluttered beneath her palm. "Oh my goodness," she whispered excitedly. Suddenly the girl became much more animated. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Well," Evangeline bit her lip, "I haven't thought of any girls names yet, but… if it's a boy I think I'd like to name him… Henrik."

The girl gasped, and an unexpected tear suddenly fell from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline stared apprehensively at her new friend.

"Forgive me." She dabbed at her eyes quickly and turned away.

"It's okay." Evangeline smiled. "I cry a lot, especially these days." She patted her belly and laughed.

"It's not that." She turned back to Evangeline and sniffed slightly. "Henrik… was my brother."

"Oh my gosh…" Evangeline's eyes grew wide. "You're Rebekah."


	28. Conversations with Rebekah

_Busy week. Thanks for your patience! I rewatched the past few episodes to make sure I'm still on track, but reviews are appreciated!_**  
**

**Chapter 28: Conversations with Rebekah**

Rebekah quickly reoccupied her mask of indifference. "Yes well." She dabbed at her eyes one last time and slid back to the end of the bench. "No matter."

"You're Elijah's sister." Evangeline scooted towards the middle of the bench. "It matters."

"Rebekah." Elijah's velvety voice gave Evangeline a chill. She turned to smile but was instead shocked to find Elijah's eyes narrowed at his sister. "What brings you here?" he questioned in mild suspicion.

"Curiosity, brother." Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "After all, Evangeline will practically be family in a few months' time."

Elijah stood, unconvinced. "Forgive me for doubting your true intentions, but perhaps the next time you attempt to engage in conversation with Evangeline it would be more prudent for you to inform me."

Rebekah exhaled defiantly. "Very well, Elijah, but you needn't worry. Evangeline has nothing to fear from me."

Evangeline turned toward her and smiled. "Thank you for talking with me, Rebekah. You really helped me today."

Rebekah inclined her head and grimaced slightly. "Don't mention it." Then she stalked away, leaving Evangeline alone with Elijah.

"Well then." Elijah held out his hand to Evangeline, and his eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Shall we?"

Evangeline felt her arm tingle when she touched Elijah's hand and rose anxiously to his side, but instead of turning to walk, she took his other hand and blushed, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly. Elijah wrapped his arm around her shoulder and entwined his hand through her hair, and the light kiss immediately evolved into a passionate lip lock.

Evangeline pulled back and grinned widely. "Making up for lost time?"

"Mmm, perhaps." The slightest smile escaped from Elijah's lips as leaned in and kissed her soft lips again.

Someone watched intently and unmoving deep within the thickening trees. As Elijah and Evangeline's kiss deepened the unknown figure retreated further back into the shadows.

* * *

On the other side of town Rebekah walked toward Klaus's mansion in irritated bewilderment. She'd had every intention of treating Evangeline with the same condescending disdain she displayed toward Elena, but Evangeline had turned everything around. She'd thanked her when Rebekah had meant to dampen her spirits. She'd even brought tears to the immortal's eyes in only a few minutes time. Everything about Evangeline was a conundrum to Rebekah, and the more she ruminated her odd pleasantness the more Rebekah felt she wanted to know that strange girl who had won her brother's heart so completely. She continued to simmer over these thoughts as she entered the mansion.

"Nik." Rebekah's voice echoed through the corridor, but no one replied. "Niklaus," she shouted again, only to be greeted by an eerie silence.

She marched impatiently into the study, but Niklaus was nowhere to be found. Rebekah sighed edgily and headed back to the main hall when a familiar figure suddenly appeared at the entrance.

"Sister," Kol greeted Rebekah with a sadistically cheerful expression.

"Kol," Rebekah acknowledged less than pleasantly. "You've been gone awhile."

"Indeed." His squinting grin broadened slightly. "I've been... getting a lay of the land, if you will."

Rebekah's gaze narrowed. "Right, and you called _me_ a strumpet. Looks like our dear Casanova's no better."

Kol feigned an innocent expression. "Bekah, I'm insulted." Then he grinned slyly. "That part of the trip took only a fraction of my time."

"Of course." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen Niklaus, have you?"

Kol arched an eyebrow. "I may have passed him in town on the way over. Why so tense, sister? Afraid you've disappointed Niklaus yet again?"

"Oh come off it, Kol. I just have a few matters to discuss with him."

"Dear, baby sister…" Kol shook his head. "Can't do anything without big brother's permission."

"Shut up, Kol," she bridled.

"Apparently I've struck a nerve, sister," Kol leered.

"I don't need anyone's permission to live my life." Rebekah glared at her brother and stalked out the front door.

She tore through the town back to the park, and sure enough, Elijah and Evangeline were still strolling affectionately through the grass. Elijah halted and placed an arm around Evangeline's shoulders as his sister rapidly approached. Rebekah stopped a few feet in front of them and took in a few awkward, deep breaths as she got up the nerve to speak.

Elijah's eyes narrowed. "This certainly is a surprise."

"Hear me out, Elijah," Rebekah started.

Her brother's gaze softened curiously. "By all means, Rebekah. Continue."

Rebekah took another deep breath and stood confidently. "I've been thinking."

Elijah's tense stance slackened in mild amusement. "Yes?"

"I… I want to be friends with Evangeline. And there's nothing Niklaus or Kol… or even you can do about it."

Elijah eyed his sister incredulously. "And what brought on such an immediate change of sentiment?"

"I was partially provoked by Kol, but…"

"Kol has returned?" Elijah cut her off.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Did he inform you of any particular motives for his return?"

"No, but…"

"Curious…" Elijah pondered.

"Elijah!" Rebekah fumed. "Would you let me finish?"

Elijah stared at his sister discerningly for a moment before replying. "Rebekah, Evangeline is genuine, compassionate, engaging, and beautiful. I am at no loss as to why you would want to make her acquaintance. I'm rather more concerned about your track record with the friends and family of Elena." He took a measured step forward and lowered his voice. "Not only do I love and care for Evangeline deeply, but she happens to be the future mother of my child."

"Don't you think I realize that, Elijah? I've had the same people in my life, the same family, for a thousand years. And by some twist of fate our family is suddenly able to grow." Rebekah gazed at her brother with beseeching eyes. "I want to be a part of your family," she stepped meaningfully toward Evangeline, "your _whole_ family."

Elijah eyed her tentatively, and Evangeline suddenly cleared her throat. "I think it's a great idea."

Elijah turned to face Evangeline. "Now is not the time to utter thoughtless resolutions."

"But it isn't thoughtless." Evangeline's eyes sparkled in the twilight sky as her gaze met Elijah's. "Every person I know in this town has a reason I shouldn't trust them, but it all works out somehow. From what I understand even you betrayed your word to save Klaus, but no one knew it would end up being so important for Klaus to be alive. I know Rebekah has made some terrible calls in the past, but so has everyone else in this town." She stepped back and grabbed Rebekah's hand, much to Rebekah's astonishment and Elijah's amazement. "I know how important your family is to you, and I want to be able to love every single part of you and your life. It's really not thoughtless at all. It's the only way that makes sense."

Elijah gazed so intensely into Evangeline's sparkling blue eyes that it seemed to pierce right through to her heart. "Very well," he mused and turned to his sister. "I expect you to treat Evangeline with the utmost respect. Protect her as I would."

Rebekah inclined her head proudly. "All I was going to add was that I thought she was kind and personable."

"Personable…" Elijah suppressed a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder as the trees swayed faintly in the night air behind them.


	29. Bluejacked

_I try to include real life scenarios to the supernatural, but if it gets too boring let me know. But if you love it let me know too. I thrive on positive feedback. ;) _

**Chapter 29: Bluejacked**

"Where's Elijah?" Evangeline pouted in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Don't worry," Meredith reassured her. "I'm sure he's just running a bit late."

Evangeline frowned. It wasn't like Elijah to be late, and she was nervous enough about what the doctor would have to say.

"Evangeline Flemming," a nurse called from the back.

Evangeline rose as slowly as possible, as if by some miracle Elijah would appear if she took long enough. The nurse impatiently called again, and Evangeline sighed and followed Meredith as the nurse ushered them into a room.

The nurse had Evangeline do all the basic tests to make sure everything was okay. "The doctor will be in to see you shortly," she smiled and closed the door gently.

They waited for fifteen minutes before the doctor finally entered. "Meredith, so good to see you again." He shook her hand warmly. "And Miss Flemming, you're looking very good, but where is Mr. Mikaelson?"

Elijah burst through the door with a somewhat flustered expression. "Forgive me for being… late," he hesitated.

Evangeline grabbed his hand. "You didn't really miss anything," she beamed. "I'm just glad you made it." Elijah looked bemused but said nothing as the doctor opened his files.

"Well, Miss Flemming, I have good news for you. The child's DNA matches both yours and the humanoid DNA of Mr. Mikaelson. There are no abnormalities. This baby is completely human and completely healthy."

Evangeline's breathing suddenly came more easily. Finally, some good news.

"I want you to come back in three weeks for your twenty week appointment, and if you want to, we should be able to determine the gender of the child." They set up the appointment on the computer, and the doctor ducked deftly out of the room.

"Wow," Evangeline whispered. "Twenty weeks."

Meredith raised her eyebrows with a curious grin. "So, are you going to find out?"

Evangeline bit her lip. "Actually, I think we're going to wait…" She turned to Elijah and stared, "I mean, unless you're just aching to know."

Elijah gazed deeply at her and inclined his head ever so slightly. "Rebekah will be disappointed."

"She'll be fine," Evangeline teased. "All I need to know right now is why you were so late."

Elijah's facial features suddenly grew taut. He removed his phone from his suit pocket and rubbed it methodically between his thumb and forefinger. Evangeline snatched it from his hand and scrolled immediately to text messages.

"I knew it! 'The appointment has been delayed an hour. See you then,'" Evangeline echoed the text in monotone anger.

Elijah stared at wall. "You see, I was rather under the impression that I had arrived twenty minutes early."

Evangeline read the message over again. "Whoever sent this keeps trying to separate us for short periods of time, but it just doesn't make sense."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "Well I bet they weren't expecting me to tag along."

"But why wouldn't you come?" Evangeline shook her head. "You're my connection to the doctor."

Elijah continued to concentrate heavily on the deepening conversation. "Perhaps a werewolf is responsible, an acquaintance of Jared."

Evangeline took a deep breath. "Whoever it is has been planning this since Jared first came to Mystic Falls. I think someone's just trying to get us on edge, and this might just be the beginning." Evangeline's eyes suddenly brightened, "But I have an idea."

* * *

Two hours later Evangeline drove to her home town while Rebekah sat in the passenger seat, looking both curious and perturbed.

"Explain to me again, Evangeline, why we're visiting the girl who professed to be your best friend then slept with your boyfriend, who ended up killing your nursing home friend and numerous other people…" Rebekah pursed her lips in dissatisfaction.

"Because," Evangeline sighed, "she's the most tech-savvy genius I've ever met. If anyone can find out who's been sending these fake text messages and how they're masking the source as _my_ number, it's her."

"Or we could just get you a new cell phone. Problem solved," Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Give a girl a fish, you can feed her for a day. Give a girl the means to track the scamp who's been screwing with her, and we can teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Evangeline smiled serenely.

Rebekah swung around in surprise. "Bravo, Evangeline. I underestimated you; your way is much better."

It was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived at the girl's house. Evangeline knocked roughly on the door and took a wide step back. A blond haired girl with brown eyes creaked open the door. "Evy?"

"I need your help, Stace." Evangeline peered at her former friend hopefully.

The girl took a hesitant step backwards as she swung the door all the way open. "Evy, I've been wanting to talk to you for so long, but I just didn't know how…"

"I'm not here to bring up the past, Stacy, I just need a favor." Evangeline forced a friendly smile.

"What kind of favor?" Stacy's eyes narrowed.

"What kind do you think, Stace? I need your genius." Evangeline stared at Stacy meaningfully.

"Ohh! Of course, come in, Evy. And come on in…"

"Rebekah," Evangeline filled in the blank.

"Yes, of course, come in, Rebekah. I am happy to help out an old friend." Her eyes suddenly fell to Evangeline's midsection. "My pregnant friend! Oh my goodness, Evy! We have so much to catch up on!"

"First things first." Evangeline shut the door and pulled Elijah's cell phone from her pocket. "This phone has received two messages supposedly from my phone in the past six months. Problem is… I didn't send those messages. I've isolated them for you. I'm just hoping you'll be able to do your magic and find out who the real sender is."

Stacy rubbed her palms together excitedly. "Ooh, this is going to be fun!"

After an hour of fiddling with Elijah's phone Stacy sat up abruptly and shouted, "Of course, it's so simple!"

Rebekah, who had nearly dozed off against the arm of the sofa, bolted upright in a daze. "What's so simple?"

"You found out who's sending the texts?" Evangeline brightened hopefully.

"Well, no, but I've eliminated the problem. Your boyfriend's phone was being bluejacked," Stacy replied matter-of-factly.

"What's 'bluejacked?'" Evangeline frowned.

"It's when someone taps into your bluetooth. If the bluetooth is enabled on your phone and someone figures out your pin they can transmit text messages via a remote source. These messages were encrypted to say they were from your number."

Rebekah stood up with a guarded expression. "But who would do something like that to Elijah?"

"Well, considering the incidents were nearly identical but happened months apart you can probably rule out some dumb hacker trying to be funny." Stacy bit her thumbnail. "I mean, whoever this was had intimate knowledge of when you would be meeting each other. Someone who's been able to hear your conversations."

Rebekah glanced tellingly at Evangeline. "You know, I think we have a much better idea of who's behind this. We really must be off though, it's nearly evening."

"Oh," Evangeline stood in surprise. "I'm sorry, Stacy. We'll have to catch up another time."

"It's okay," Stacy shrugged. "I disabled the bluetooth for now, but if your boyfriend wants to use it again I'd recommend changing the pin to something more secure."

Rebekah headed toward the door but suddenly paused and turned around, walking right up to Stacy. She leaned in and stared into her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about what happened tonight. It doesn't matter."

Stacy's eyes fell out of focus for a moment; then she nodded placidly and showed Rebekah and Evangeline kindly out of the house.

Neither Rebekah or Evangeline spoke another word until they were speeding back toward Mystic Falls.

"Well, that certainly was informative," Rebekah finally broke the silence.

"It's almost positively a vampire, which rules out Jared's pals, but which vampires would be so keen on causing so much trouble for Elijah and me?" Evangeline contemplated.

Rebekah pursed her lips. "I can think of a few…"


	30. Truths Revealed

_I don't know Old English, but I tried with the tools I had to conjugate what I did write as accurately as possible. If any one of my readers notices an error in either the grammar or the vocabulary or word order then please, please, please let me know! I won't be offended at all. _

**Chapter 30: Truths Revealed**

The waning moon shimmered with the stars in the clear, midnight air.

"Fess up, Kol. You've been up to your tricks again," Rebekah snapped crossly while sitting in the study of Kol's lavish apartment.

Kol's gaze brimmed with mischief as he stood against a wall. "And how do you know, sister, that it wasn't your dear Niklaus?"

Elijah stepped forward to reply. "Because it's not Niklaus' style."

"But it is yours," Rebekah stared her brother down gravely.

"Well, well, well," Kol's gaze narrowed along with his devilish smirk. "Tell me, Rebekah, when is it that you decided to trade in your devotion to Klaus for the sister of your most hated rival? Were you inspired by the way your brother trails her around like a lost dog?"

"That's enough," Elijah warned in muted anger.

"Oh, come on now, Elijah. So what if I sent a few phony messages? No harm done."

"Evangeline is family now," Rebekah cut in, "Whether you like it or not."

"Is that really how you see her, Bekah?" Kol inclined his head inquisitively. "Because how I see it, I may be an uncle to her children… but she'll never be family."

Elijah's eyes flickered with rage. "No harm done? Evangeline died when I wasn't there to protect her, thanks to your tricks," Elijah reminded with a shuddered breath.

"If I recall correctly, brother, you _were_ there when she died." Kol stroked his chin menacingly. "Right… behind her."

Kol might have had more to say, but he never got the chance to finish. Elijah rushed into him, breaking his neck and several ribs.

Rebekah stared at Kol as he lay limply on the hardwood floor. "That ought to shut him up for a few minutes."

* * *

At the Gilbert home Evangeline dreamed restlessly as the breeze blew in through her window. A poignant melody drifted in and out of her mind while she slept. A woman's voice resonated in her ears, although Evangeline couldn't understand the words. She tried to grasp the meaning until finally the strain caused her to wake.

Evangeline glanced at the clock, and grumbled. "Ugh," she grabbed a pillow and smothered her face. "I was trying to sleep, you know."

Tatia appeared at the foot of the bed. "If you hadn't wanted to understand, you would have continued to sleep."

"Well, couldn't you have waited three more hours?" Evangeline protested. "I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore…"

"I come when I'm needed."

"I needed you at three in the morning?"

"The song was already in your mind. I merely helped you find its origin."

"So wait," Evangeline sat up groggily. "That song is yours?"

Evangeline turned to where Tatia had been sitting to find that she had again vanished. Glaring tiredly at the empty space for a moment, she finally turned and grasped around her desk for her notebook. She scribbled the few lines she remembered in the dark, then collapsed hazily back into her pillow.

The light trickled in through Evangeline's window in the morning. She threw a pillow at the window grumpily and attempted to hide under the blankets, but it was no use. "Ugh… Go away, sunne!" Evangeline gasped at how she'd pronounced 'sun' and immediately felt wide awake. Something must have happened in the night that would have made her say that…

Evangeline gasped again, remembering Tatia's early morning abruption. She snatched her notebook from her desk and climbed hastily out of bed to get dressed.

She met Elijah at the park soon after and immediately pulled the notebook from her bag. "So this is what I wanted to show you."

"Se Sunne ge sēo Mona," Elijah read Evangeline's early morning scrawl with wonder. "The Sun and the Moon. It's in Old English."

"All I know is that Tatia wrote it, and for some ridiculous reason she felt the need to plant it in my dreams all night… I did not sleep well." Evangeline rested her head on Elijah's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Elijah continued to peruse all that Evangeline had written. "You know, Niklaus may have all the words to this song. He's professed not to care anymore about the events that transpired with Tatia, but he took such painstaking measures to ensure that it lasted through the centuries that I have no doubts that it's still in his possession."

"Klaus?" Evangeline lifted her head and grimaced. "You know, maybe some things are better left a mystery."

Elijah eyed her in amusement. "No harm will come to you on my brother's behalf."

"Oh fine," Evangeline caved. "But you owe me."

"Fair terms," Elijah smiled and held out his arm, and Evangeline clutched it gratefully.

* * *

They made it to the mansion by late morning. Klaus sat in his study, sketching absentmindedly when Elijah and Evangeline came in.

"Ah, Elijah," Klaus faked a smile. "If you're coming to extend the olive branch I'd rather it be in the form of a good vintage."

"We're not here for peace offerings, Niklaus. We wanted to inquire after Tatia's song."

Klaus's gaze clouded over for a moment. "I haven't seen it in years, Elijah."

"Remind me, Niklaus, how many stanzas were in the song?"

"You know she never finished, Elijah. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Evangeline saw Tatia. She heard the song multiple times in the night, along with a fifth stanza."

Klaus sat up, indecision plain on his face, but the hardened façade quickly returned. "It was thousand years ago, Elijah. The unanswered questions have faded with the centuries. What does it matter?"

Elijah inhaled thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right, Niklaus. It was long ago."

The two of them turned to leave when Klaus called after Evangeline. "Just… out of curiosity, what did the last stanza say?"

"Oh," Evangeline turned around and rustled through her bag. She opened the notebook and read the text. "Um… Let me check I got the first two lines and the last four… So, last four…"

_Ic lufode þone sunne_  
_Ge hē lufode mē_  
_Ac nu Ic onfinde_  
_Ic mæst lufode þa mona _

Klaus sat unmoving for several seconds. Then he peered at Evangeline inscrutably. "Impossible."

"What did I say?" Evangeline creased her eyebrows.

Elijah took the notebook from her hand tenderly. "I loved the sun, and he loved me, but now I know I loved the moon most."

Evangeline's eyes widened. She stared back and forth between Elijah and Klaus for several seconds. "So… You're the sun, and Klaus is the moon?"

Klaus still looked slightly dumbfounded. "Yes, well, it's been centuries and centuries."

Evangeline looked curiously at her charm bracelet. The moon charm that held vervain shimmered mysteriously. Isobel had given it to her. It was obviously extremely old. Was it possible that at one time it could have belonged to Tatia? The longer she stared at it the more likely it seemed. Evangeline's head spun dizzily from the prospect.

"Is everything all right?" Elijah took her in his arms to steady her.

Evangeline took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry. A lot of things clicked into place at once, and it was a bit overwhelming. Are _you_ all right?"

"Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well," Evangeline puzzled. "It turns out that Tatia _did _make her choice in the end."

"As have I." Elijah held her in his arms resolutely and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The dizziness was immediately replaced by that familiar yet strange fluttery feeling, but she didn't mind.


	31. Jeremy's Secret

**Chapter 31: Jeremy's Secret**

"Are you sure you're up for this, Eva?" Jeremy hiked beside her along the mountainside in the brisk morning air.

"Oh please…" Evangeline scoffed. "I used to hike all the time, Jer, and Elijah mapped out the most direct route for us. It'll be easy."

"Yeah, but you're practically halfway through your pregnancy. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Jeremy, you're sweet, but I'll be fine. Besides, you're carrying a lot more weight than I am," she laughed, observing his overstuffed hiking backpack.

"I'm serious, Eva." Concern etched every line in his face. "What if something happens to your kid, because you strained yourself too much?"

"That won't happen, and even if something did happen I wouldn't have to worry. I have a backup plan." Evangeline carefully pulled a vial of blood from her waist pack. "It's Elijah's."

Jeremy remained apprehensive. "How do you know that it'll work right?"

Evangeline suddenly grew serious. "Because it already has."

"What?" Jeremy stopped in his tracks. "Are you serious? When?"

Evangeline stared at the ground. "On the mountain, right before you guys rescued me. Elijah found me just in time."

"Oh my gosh, Eva. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jeremy unhooked his pack and held Evangeline tightly. "I'm sorry I even suggested this. It was a stupid idea."

"No it wasn't, Jeremy. Elijah's busy getting medical equipment for Meredith, and I needed to get out of the house. Besides, we had to get a head start if we're going to beat Elena and the others. After all, you've been wanting to see this place more than anyone else."

Jeremy relatched his backpack and grinned, "Too bad Matt had to work."

"He begged for that shift, and you know it," Evangeline joked. "Don't bring him on any roller coasters in the near future."

They laughed and continued to hike steadily toward the cabin.

* * *

Damon lounged against a sofa in the parlor of the boarding house while taking a refreshing swig of beer. "So Elena, when are we all heading on this mystical journey to the secret safe house that was bestowed upon you by your also secret, dead, undead mother?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're leaving later this afternoon, so we can meet Jeremy and Evangeline at the cabin by tonight."

Stefan sat on the sofa next to Damon. "Are you sure that was wise, Elena?"

Damon spat sarcastically, "Elena, Wise? That's an oxymoron."

Elena ignored the comment, feeling perplexed. "I don't understand. We've checked that area a thousand times. What could happen?"

"Elena, Elena …" Damon smacked his forehead and threw it back against the couch. "Are you blind?"

"I don't understand."

Stefan leaned forward with his hands clasped. "Elena, Jeremy has a huge crush on Evangeline."

"What? No way. They're like family."

Stefan exhaled, "You've had a lot to deal with the last several months. It would have been easy for you to miss."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But she's pregnant."

"Hey, pregnant women can be _very_ hot," Damon shrugged.

"Damon…" Stefan shook his head in mute disbelief.

Elena looked disgusted. "No. Jeremy wouldn't do that. Neither of you know what you're talking about."

Stefan shrugged. "You know, it's probably not that big a deal. I seriously doubt Jeremy would do anything to harm his friendship with Evangeline anyway."

"Oh… you're probably right," Damon screwed up his face doubtfully. "Besides, if Elijah ever got wind of Jeremy making a pass at Evangeline I'm sure he'd be completely forgiving and understanding about it."

Elena closed her eyes tightly and groaned uncertainly. "Ugh… come on, let's go."

Damon grinned. "Now that's more like it. Onward, men."

"Shut up, Damon," Elena shouted from the door.

* * *

Evangeline and Jeremy arrived at the cabin early in the afternoon.

"Wow, we made really good time," Jeremy remarked, pleased with their progress. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Evangeline stretched her legs and yawned, "I could probably use a nap. I'll wash up first if you don't mind."

"Sure, go for it."

Jeremy lingered outside for a few minutes to take in the scenery when he suddenly spotted a familiar face in the trees.

"Elena?"

She said nothing but stared at him with intense curiosity.

"Elena is that you?"

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?" Evangeline joined him outside with a curious expression.

Jeremy glanced back over to the trees, but saw nothing. "I thought I saw… nevermind."

"Well, come on in, Jer. It's getting really cold outside."

Jeremy followed her inside, and the air felt measurably warmer.

"Hey, you got the fire going. Go Eva."

Evangeline smiled and curled up on the couch with a blanket. "Yep. I'm a regular hero," she sighed, and within a few minutes she fell into a light slumber.

Jeremy cleaned himself up, then joined Evangeline on the other side of the couch. It was such a cozy cabin. He wondered how everyone would fit when they arrived. He leaned back to rest when Evangeline shivered faintly beneath her blanket. He leaned over to pull the blanket more tightly around her, then realized he was only inches from her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. Her lips formed a perfect, soft pout that made his heart race the longer he stared at them. She was so close.

He leaned in when the front door suddenly flew open.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Evangeline blinked and sat up. "Hey, what's going on?" she yawned.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Elena folded her arms and glared at Jeremy dauntingly.

"Relax, Elena. Eva was cold and I tucked the blanket around her, so she could take a nap."

Evangeline looked confused and groggy. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Jeremy interjected before Elena could reply. "It's just Elena making something out of nothing. Go back to sleep, Eva."

She blinked jadedly. "I think I'll move to the bed if it's okay."

"I'll carry you," Jeremy offered, standing up.

"No, I got it, Jeremy." Stefan entered and scooped Evangeline into his arms. "You go ahead and help Damon and Elena get dinner started."

"Fine…" Jeremy exhaled, more than slightly frustrated.


	32. Misinterpretation: Part 1

_I could not stop laughing while writing this chapter. Hopefully you all will appreciate the humor too._

**Chapter 32: Misinterpretation: Part 1**

"What is wrong with you, Jeremy?" Elena scolded. "Evangeline is in love with Elijah."

"Not to mention she's pregnant with his kid," Damon scrunched his face mockingly. "Sorry buddy, but you've got nothing on mystical destiny with an Original."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Jeremy stood by his alibi.

"Jeremy…" Elena stared indomitably at her brother until he relented with a sigh.

"Okay, so I tried to kiss her. Nothing happened, and I won't do it again. Listen, just please don't tell anyone else."

"We won't, Jer." Elena gazed at her brother sympathetically.

"Yeah, of course we won't," Damon smirked. "We wouldn't want little brother getting butchered on one of Elijah's noble quests for vengeance."

Stefan entered the room and cornered Jeremy by the couch. "Jeremy, what were you thinking? Don't you realize Evangeline's with an Original?"

"Oh great…" Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Damon grinned roguishly, "Round two!"

Evangeline quietly dreamed from the small, adjacent bedroom. Crescent moons flitted in and out mind, glimmering and sparkling. Suddenly the sound of muffled arguing gently stirred her from her rest. She climbed noiselessly out of the bed and pressed her ear to the door inquisitively.

"I just think Evangeline has a right to know, Jer. What if the roles were reversed?" Elena pressed.

"No. There's no way I'm telling her. I didn't do anything." Jeremy shouted.

"But you almost did, Jer. You would have hurt her for your own selfish reasons."

Evangeline's eyes grew wide. Jeremy was trying to hurt her? She leaned in to listen more intently.

Stefan cleared his throat. "I don't think Evangeline should be put through any unnecessary anguish. If Jeremy swears not to act on his impulses then he'll get over this in time, and no one will have to know."

Evangeline's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe Stefan was standing by Jeremy and his potentially hostile behavior. On the other hand, Evangeline had heard about Stefan as the Ripper. It's possible that he empathized with Jeremy. She shuddered to think about what her friend had almost done to her during her brief nap on the couch.

"Well, maybe Stefan's right," Elena conceded. "Maybe someday when this is all over Jeremy will feel comfortable enough to share what nearly happened with Evangeline, but until then we'll all keep our mouths shut, okay?"

"Thank you," Jeremy replied tersely.

Damon couldn't suppress his scheming grin. "Fine, but you know it's going to get out somehow. I just hope I get to see Elijah's face when it does."

"Damon, knock it off," Elena admonished. "Elijah is _not _going to find out about this."

The bedroom door creaked open, and everyone reeled around sharply.

"Evangeline," Elena gasped with a poor attempt at nonchalance. "That was a short nap."

"I heard people arguing." Evangeline's eyes fell to Jeremy, but she quickly looked away in voiceless trepidation.

"Oh, we were just trying to decide… who would get the bed and who all would sleep out here." Elena failed at her overcompensated attempt at innocence.

"I was here alone for four days." Traces of anxiousness slipped through Evangeline's tight monotone. "There's a hidden basement."

"Sweet," Damon grinned with a mask of perfect composure. "Let's go exploring."

Evangeline opened the closet door and removed several blankets from the middle shelf. A handle sat perched behind the bottom blanket, revealing a hidden door with stairs descending into a pitch black room.

Stefan eyed her with curiosity. "How did you find this, Evangeline?"

"The pantry seemed too small, and the bathroom wasn't wide enough. I found it the morning after I found the house."

Damon raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed, and he handed Evangeline a flashlight from the top shelf.

"Wow, Damon, I think that's the first kind thing you've done for me since we met," she tilted her head in surprise.

"Don't push your luck. I'm still making you go first down the stairs."

Evangeline led the way down the stairs and opened another small closet against the right wall.

"Awesome, a generator," Jeremy nodded, but Evangeline pretended not to hear. Having him in such close proximity made her uneasy. She flipped the switch, and light swiftly flooded through the room.

Damon stepped back in shock. "Eight beds? What the heck is this place?"

"A safe house, Damon," Elena peered at him cynically.

He glowered, "Well… separate rooms would have been nice."

The following morning everyone felt more relaxed except for Evangeline. Jeremy attempted to make conversation with her several times, but Evangeline just froze and mumbled about having other things she needed to do.

Elijah met them in the afternoon, and Evangeline held onto him for a full minute before pulling away. She felt tense all throughout dinner and was utterly miserable by the end of the day. Evangeline got ready for bed as quickly as she could and rushed into the upstairs room, but when she turned she gasped so loudly it made her lightheaded.

Jeremy sat at the foot of the bed staring at her fixedly. "Eva, you've been avoiding me all day."

"Please get out," Evangeline whispered.

"Not until you tell me why you won't talk to me."

Evangeline faltered. "I… heard your argument last night."

"What?" Jeremy looked alarmed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She edged as far away from him as possible. "I'm scared."

"Oh, Eva." Jeremy stood and walked toward her slowly. "You don't need to be." Evangeline was nearly hyperventilating when Jeremy approached her. He tried to take her hand.

"Don't touch me." Evangeline shifted away from him. She stood terrified at the realization that Jeremy now had her cornered.

Without warning the door swung open and Elijah entered, gazing suspiciously at the scene before him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No… No, of course not." Jeremy shook his head nervously and darted from the room.

Relief swelled from Evangeline as she ran into Elijah's arms. He pulled back immediately and took her hands. "What has happened? You're trembling."

Evangeline gazed at him with panic in her eyes. Her voice was barely audible as she breathed, "Get me out of here."

They were several hundred yards from the house when Elijah set her down outside. "Now tell me why you are so frightened."

Evangeline's mind was spinning. "I thought he was my friend," she cried.

"Elena's brother," he gazed inscrutably at her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I heard them arguing about how he had tried to hurt me."

Elijah eyed her with disbelief. "Are you certain?"

"I think so, and he's been trying to corner me all day. I just don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me." Elijah looked grave.

"Please don't hurt him. He's like a brother to me."

Elijah held her in one arm and inhaled the scent of her hair tenderly. "I give you my word."

They walked together back to the cabin, and Evangeline crept hurriedly into the bedroom.

Jeremy sat by the fire but stood at the sight of Elijah. "Elijah, listen…"

Elijah crossed the several foot distance between them in a split second and pinned Jeremy against the wall. "No, you listen to me. You will leave Evangeline alone. If you do not, then I will be forced to break my word that I will not cause you harm. I will not tolerate those who pose any kind of threat, be it Elena's brother, Kol, or anyone else who attempts to jeopardize her happiness."

Jeremy was taken aback. "Wait a minute… Kol? You're kidding, right?"

"It should come as no surprise that Kol has been relentless in regards to Evangeline."

"Listen, I'm sorry I let myself get so carried away. I won't bother her again." The shock of discovering that Kol felt the same way he did caught Jeremy totally off guard.

"Let us hope so." Elijah released his grip and steadily made his way to the upstairs bedroom.

Elena immediately crept out of the kitchen where she had witnessed the entire exchange.

"Can you believe it?" Jeremy stared at his sister dubiously.

"I know!" Elena whispered. "Kol… I never would have guessed."

"Me either." Jeremy shook his head. Nothing made sense anymore.


	33. Misinterpretation: Part 2

**Chapter 33: Misinterpretation: Part 2**

Evangeline's eyes flickered as she relived a months old memory in her dreams.

_Evangeline sat at the grill, waiting for Elijah. Jared had accumulated a new group of friends and was drinking heavily. Evangeline drummed her fingers on the table impatiently when a handsome young man with dark brown hair and striking brown eyes took a seat across from her. _

"_Now, what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing sitting here all alone on such a lovely night?"_

_Evangeline peered at him skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "Do you always use that pickup line, or do you just save it for dreary Thursday nights?"_

"_Touché," he grinned. "May I buy you a drink?" _

"_I'm twenty. I'll pass." Evangeline turned to gaze out the window._

"_How about a ginger ale?"_

_Evangeline shook her head._

"_Apple Juice?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_That ridiculous Strawberry Milk?"_

_Evangeline laughed. "Look, I can see that you're handsome, witty, even a little funny, but I'm taken."_

_The young man shrugged, "You can't blame me for trying." He stood from the table, kissed her hand, and exited the grill audaciously._

_Evangeline stared at Jared again and grimaced. "I wish he would just leave," she muttered to herself. Where was Elijah? Thirty more minutes passed, and she rose with a sigh, exiting the diner._

Evangeline lay in her bed and blinked as the rays of sunlight shimmered in through the drapes. "What an odd thing to remember," she thought to herself and rose wistfully out of bed.

Elena was downstairs eating breakfast along with Caroline by the time Evangeline emerged downstairs. Fortunately, Jeremy was nowhere to be found. Evangeline was still measurably frightened of his apparently hostile impulses.

Caroline giggled when Evangeline entered the kitchen and kept shaking her head over and over.

"What?" Evangeline checked to see if something was stuck in her hair.

"Evangeline, it's nothing." Elena rolled her eyes. "Caroline is just being immature."

"Forbidden love," Caroline oozed with a silly smile.

"What is going on?" Evangeline creased her eyebrows with worry.

"Caroline…" Elena warned.

"What? Like you're the only girl who's allowed to have two brothers vying for your love?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Evangeline spouted exasperatedly.

"I'm talking about Kol! Come on, like you didn't realize he has the hots for you?"

"What! I've never even met Kol!"

"Oh." Caroline frowned with real disappointment. "Gross… now it's all creepy and stalkerish."

Evangeline felt overwhelmed with the suddenly chaotic exchange. "How did you even hear about this?"

"Elijah told Jeremy about it two nights ago at the cabin," Elena admitted. "I was in the kitchen when it happened."

"Why do you have to be such a freaking adorable pregnant woman?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "You've got Elijah, and then there's Jeremy trying to kiss you, and now Kol's after you too?"

"Wait, what? Jeremy tried to kiss me?" Evangeline's heart stopped.

Elena's lips puckered with uncertainty. "I thought you said you heard us arguing. Didn't you hear the part about him trying to kiss you while you fell asleep on the couch?"

Evangeline's mouth dropped as she tried wrap her mind around the rapid shift of facts. Jeremy had never tried to hurt her… instead he wanted to kiss her? Her head screamed from every inch of her brain.

"So you were getting all worked up just because you found out he's had a crush on you all this time?" Elena puzzle as she stared at her sister.

It took several seconds for Evangeline to gather the nerves to speak. "I guess so," she echoed lamely. "But… you're sure about Kol?"

"Absolutely," Elena sighed. "Elijah called him 'relentless.'"

Evangeline felt dizzy and sick. "I have to go." She stumbled out the door and meandered her way to the park.

Evangeline sat alone for several minutes, pondering the plethora of information that now inundated her thoughts. Elijah loved her; she held onto that fact like an anchor. Jeremy had a crush on her for who knows how long; that stunned her. And Kol liked her too? She had never even seen him before. It was all too weird. Evangeline stood up and made her way to the mansion as fast as she could. She had to get to the bottom of all this.

She knocked on the door and waited several seconds for someone to let her in. Finally the handle turned and the door creaked open.

"Hello there," Kol smiled mischievously.

Evangeline felt as though she might go into shock. "You!"

He inhaled and grinned coolly. "Now, what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing standing out here all alone on such a lovely day?"

Evangeline couldn't help herself as a smile escaped her lips. "Do you always use that pickup line?"

"Touché..."

"Oh my gosh." Evangeline shook her head, still smiling in spite of herself. "_You're_ Kol."

"In the flesh," he smirked deviously.

Relief swelled around her, and, in a surprising move, she threw her arms around the Original. "I'm so glad it's... you."

The hug completely threw Kol off his game. "And why is that?" he offered tentatively.

Evangeline stepped back and playfully shrugged her shoulders. "Because you're handsome, witty, and even a little funny," she joked before putting on a straight face. "But you're in trouble, Mister."

Kol's eyes narrowed, but the grin remained. "Yes, you'll have to pardon the cell phone predicament. You see, I'm a bit of a trickster."

Evangeline still couldn't get over the shock of who Kol was, and she sighed, "Fine, you're forgiven." Then shook her head again, "I like you already, and I don't even know why."

"Well, you said it yourself," he grinned smugly, stepping closer to Evangeline until their faces were inches apart. "I'm handsome, witty, even a little funny."

"No… I don't think that's it." Evangeline rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"And what is this?" Klaus appeared at the stairs, interrupting their repartee.

"Just a bit of playful banter, brother." Kol moved backwards and smirked. "Evangeline is every bit as captivating as Elijah let on."

Klaus's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Enough with the act, Kol."

Kol evaded Klaus's remark. "Well, I hate to part so soon, but I have other plans to attend to." He nodded to Evangeline, kissed her hand, and slyly ducked out the front door.

"Don't be fooled by Kol's charming demeanor, Evangeline. He can be every bit as merciless as I can," Klaus stared.

Evangeline took his words at face value and sighed, "I know."


	34. The Kol Initiative

_I have to take a few days off to get the house ready for a family reunion, but I hope today's extra chapter will get you all by until then. I'm loving the positive feedback! Thanks so much!  
_

**Chapter 34: The Kol Initiative**

Elijah stared somberly at Evangeline. "So Elena's brother had no intentions of causing you harm but rather to act on his fondness for you?"

Evangeline stumbled through the explanation of her rather embarrassing misunderstanding. "I don't understand how Jeremy didn't realize the mix-up when you confronted him."

Elijah sat very still for a moment. "I think perhaps I may have further spread the misinformation by mistake. You see, I warned Jeremy that I would not tolerate anyone who posed a threat to your potential happiness."

"You said it exactly like that?" Evangeline's hand flew to her lips in astonishment.

"I also included Kol in those remarks."

"So wait, Kol doesn't really have feelings for me…" Evangeline let out an unsuspecting exhale of relief. "Thank goodness!" Then she paused for a moment. "But wait, does that mean he's still trying to hurt me?"

Elijah considered her question carefully. "When I mentioned Kol to Elena's brother I was simply referring to past events. However, I would not advise getting close with Kol. He is often misleading, beguiling, and treacherous when it comes to his dealings with humans."

She bit her lip. "Not even when you're here?"

Elijah gazed at Evangeline quizzically. "Am I to understand that you desire to get to know my brother?"

"We got along well," Evangeline huffed slightly. "Maybe I'm crazy, but I really like him."

Elijah took her in his arms and lifted her chin to face him. "You are crazy."

She started to pout, but then his lips caressed hers in such a way that she suddenly forgot about anything else.

Elijah escorted Evangeline home and kissed her again. She sighed happily and gazed into his eyes, then sighed again when he disappeared into town.

She was in the house for roughly an hour when someone knocked on the door. She answered it and peered at a shorter woman with brunette hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Evangeline smiled modestly.

The woman unexpectedly strode into the house and bashed Evangeline's head into the door frame, knocking her unconscious. "Why yes, you can," she sneered.

* * *

Evangeline woke with a terrible headache and an ache in her neck. She opened her eyes to see a crackling fire and a thick outgrowth of trees, one of which she was tied to. "Not again…" she mumbled pitifully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, darling." The short brunette sat against another tree, picking at her nails with a familiar looking dagger.

"That's the dagger Jared had," Evangeline breathed.

"It is, isn't it," she yawned and continued to poke at her nails. "I hear it's the same one he killed you with the first time."

Evangeline shuddered.

"It'll be fun to see you die a second time with the same weapon."

"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you." Evangeline coughed from the smoke blowing in her face.

"Oh yes you did." The brunette's eyes glared hatefully at Evangeline. "You're the reason the rest of my pack no longer exists. They may not have died at your hands, but it is your fault."

"Please don't," Evangeline begged as the girl stood to face her, flourishing the dagger in the firelight.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Goodbye." The girl rushed forward when something flew in front and flung her into a nearby tree.

"I think that's enough," Kol's voice echoed through the clearing.

The girl got to her feet and spat in Kol's direction. "You conniving little vamp. I knew you couldn't be trusted. I _knew_ you'd change your mind, but no one would believe me." She grasped the dagger desperately. "All those hours we spied on her for you, the cell phone jacking, the dagger you gave to _us_! But none of it matters, because you're a spineless, pathetic nothing. No wait, you're worse, you're a vampire."

Kol's eyes flickered behind his leering grin. "If I wanted to be insulted, I would have spent the evening with family." He ran into the brunette and snapped her neck in one swift strike.

Evangeline could hardly breathe. "_You_ gave Jared the dagger?" Her eyes glistened with tears. "And you're the one who had them kidnap me? Stuff me in the trunk of a car?"

"Let's get one thing straight, sweetheart. I don't care about you. And as for the dagger incident, you were simply collateral damage. The only death I expected that night was the boy's." Kol approached Evangeline and crouched beside her, untying the ropes that held her to the tree. "As for the kidnapping, I expected Elijah to find you much more quickly than he did. It was disappointing really, how long it took him to trace their scent… and only after the hybrid led the way. Pathetic..." Kol loosened the last of the ropes from Evangeline. "The wolves would have still been killed of course, and you would have been home that night."

"So this was all a ruse to eliminate werewolves?" Evangeline coughed again, more violently.

"Two birds, one stone, sweetheart," Kol smirked. "The wolves die; I get to torment my brothers. It's win-win."

Evangeline grew dizzy and collapsed without warning, coughing up blood and passing out in the grass.

Kol shook his head with mock apprehension. "Now, now, that just won't do." He set her in his lap, bit his wrist, and pressed it to her mouth."

She was still in Kol's lap when she reawoke.

"There now, love. Good as new."

Evangeline wiped the blood off of her face and sat wordlessly next to Kol, watching the fire and tugging at her necklace. Finally she cleared her throat to speak. "Are you finished using me as werewolf bait?"

Kol raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'll be honest; I like you more than I thought I would, so I'll leave you be for the time being."

"Gee thanks." Evangeline still felt stiff.

"You know," Kol turned to Evangeline, "you're taking this all _surprisingly_ well."

"So are you, considering I'll be telling Elijah everything when we get back," Evangeline smirked with a glint in her eyes.

"Now, that _is_ a problem, isn't it," Kol threatened lightly. "You see, if Elijah finds out I've put you in danger twice, I'm in trouble. If Klaus finds out I'm killing werewolves, I'm dead. So what can I do to make sure you keep quiet? I mean, I could take your precious little charm bracelet and compel you, but that's no fun is it?"

Evangeline stood up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes. "You could just agree to be my friend from now on, and we could call it even," she suggested blithely.

Kol rose to her side and brought his face close to hers. "I don't do… friendship."

"Well then," Evangeline stared up at his dark eyes brightly, "Let this be the start of a beautiful… platonic relationship based on threats and blackmail."

"Hmm. Just platonic? That doesn't sound like nearly as much fun."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Just shut up, and get me some strawberry milk."

"Ridiculous." Kol shook his head. "Some human habits are truly disgusting."

He carried her swiftly through the woods for several minutes when Kol abruptly halted and set Evangeline down. He motioned for her to be quiet, and she nodded.

Kol strolled out several meters into a clearing. He inclined his head slightly and inhaled a deep breath. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he menaced.

Klaus and Elijah emerged from the trees, looking intimidating. "Where is she?" Elijah breathed threateningly.

"Brothers, what a surprise," Kol evaded.

"Where is the girl, Kol?" Klaus seethed.

"Now, why would I know that?" He feigned innocence and shrugged.

"I have to admit, you had me fooled for quite some time." Elijah paced steadily toward his brother until he was a foot away. "But then I remembered our previous argument, when you reminded me that I was right behind Evangeline when she died." He turned to Klaus who had joined his side. "The only problem is… I never told anyone precisely where I was when Jared stabbed her, did I, Niklaus?"

"I don't seem to recall you mentioning that particular detail, Elijah," Klaus echoed in an equally daunting tone.

Elijah turned again to face Kol. "So then I realized if you were there, then you must have been the one to give the dagger to the werewolf in the first place."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kol smirked nervously.

Klaus glared at Kol. "Well of course you do, Kol. After all, you have been working with the werewolves for months now, haven't you?"

Kol stared at Klaus in astonishment. While he had been spying on Evangeline, Klaus had been spying on him. "Well done, Niklaus. You've beaten me at my own game. But what now?"

"I warned you, Kol." Elijah stared fixedly at his brother. "I said if you ever went near Evangeline again I would kill you."

"We're family, Elijah," Kol glowered. "Doesn't that mean anything to you, or have we all been replaced by the human?"

Klaus flew behind Kol to restrain him as Elijah pulled a white ash dagger from his coat. He looked saddened as he softly uttered, "Farewell, brother."

"No!" Evangeline ran from her hiding place in the trees into the clearing. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Evangeline," Elijah breathed. "Kol hasn't harmed you?"

"No," Evangeline clutched Elijah's arms anxiously. "He's too arrogant and proud to say it, but he went back on his word with the werewolves. Kol saved my life."

"Can this be true?" Elijah turned to Kol incredulously.

"We're still not friends, sweetheart," Kol leered at Evangeline.

Evangeline walked up to Kol and whispered in his ear, "Don't be an idiot. Of course we're not friends." Then she kissed his cheek and stepped back lightly. "We're family."

* * *

**End of Part III - Reviews are Much Appreciated!**


	35. Roots

_The song Evangeline sings in this chapter is 'Beau Soir' by Claude Debussy. It is one of my favorite pieces of music in the whole world, and I would recommend listening to the Streisand rendition of it if you've never heard it._

* * *

**PART IV - The Petrova Provenance**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Roots  
**

Several days later Evangeline found herself kneeling silently in a soft bed of grass. Tombstones peppered the hillside, and the sun glittered down, melting the last bits of morning dew. She exhaled wistfully as she stared at Lucy's grave. She began to sing in a whisper, the song she would have sung at her passing, a melancholy but beautiful French melody that Lucy had introduced her to.

_Lorsque au soleil couchant les rivières sont roses_  
_Et qu'un tiède frisson court sur les champs de blé,  
Un conseil d'être heureux semble sortir des choses  
Et monter vers le coeur troublé._

_Un conseil de goûter le charme d'être au monde  
Cependant qu'on est jeune et que le soir est beau,  
Car nous nous en allons, comme s'en va cette onde:  
Elle à la mer, nous au tombeau._

A tear fell from her eye as she thought of Lucy, sitting in her wheelchair, as Evangeline stood by a piano, singing with every bit of her soul to the aged crowd.

The sound of footfalls in the grass interrupted her thoughts from behind. Evangeline whipped around to face a familiar looking girl with long, wavy, auburn hair and gray eyes.

"Beau Soir," the girl smiled politely. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but that was beautiful," her voice resonated softly.

"It's okay." Evangeline sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I was just saying my goodbyes."

"You must have known her well. That was Grandma's favorite song."

"Grandma?" Evangeline choked. "Lucy was your Grandmother?"

"Grandmother, artist, music connoisseur… She was pretty much everything you could imagine." The girl stepped closer and held out her hand. "I'm Veronica."

She pulled herself up and shook her hand. "Evangeline."

"Yes, you're the singer from Lucy's nursing home. You were rather a favorite of all her friends there."

"Thanks," Evangeline sighed thoughtfully. "Do you live here in town?"

"Yes, my brother is executor to Lucy's will, and I'm helping out." Veronica's eyes glimmered slightly.

Evangeline checked her watch out of curiosity and suddenly gasped. "Oh no. Is that the time?" She hurriedly rested her bouquet against Lucy's grave and turned to Veronica. "Hey, it really was nice to meet you, Veronica, but I had no idea I'd been here so long already. Maybe we'll run into each other again some time," Evangeline peered hopefully.

"Perhaps we will," Veronica smiled and waved goodbye, placing a single red rose by Lucy's tombstone as Evangeline hastened away.

* * *

Klaus perused a page of paper and peered up at his brother. "Well, feel free to commend her, Elijah. It's a well written translation."

"I must admit, Niklaus, that you've rather softened since Evangeline discovered the latter part of Tatia's song."

Klaus grimaced in an attempt at a smile. "What you view as _soft_ is simply a biding of my time and resources until my next great endeavor."

"Perhaps," Elijah considered carefully. "But I believe that through Tatia, Evangeline may have indeed found her way into your heart."

Klaus stared at Elijah incredulously. "Don't make something out of nothing, Elijah. A pretty voice and supernatural connection to Tatia doesn't earn her a place with my sympathies."

Elijah gazed at Klaus for several seconds before replying, "Perhaps not, but I have a feeling that it won't be long before she changes you the same way she has changed the rest of our family."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you not see the changes in Kol and Rebekah?" Elijah pressed. "Rebekah looks more alive than I've seen her in centuries, and there's a newfound politeness in Kol's demeanor that can only be attributed to Evangeline."

"Kol is walking on thin ice. Anything less than _polite_ would result in potential injury."

From the other side of the wall Kol listened in unmoving silence. His eyes narrowed at the mention of politeness, but he couldn't help but wonder at the measure of Evangeline's effect on him. _She's a human_, he shook his head in mute disapproval. Still, there was something that continued to draw him in. _Friendship_. The word festered in his mind, but somehow he couldn't dismiss it. He realized that if he did indeed care for the human, everything he'd ever planned would be in shambles.

* * *

While Evangeline's subtle affections for Elijah's siblings brought his family closer together, it seemingly had the opposite effect on her own family.

"Are you out of your mind, Evangeline?" Matt shook his head in disgust. "Kol broke my hand because he was bored, and Rebekah tried to kill Elena and me. It's one thing to get close to Elijah, but his family's nothing but a bunch of psychos."

Jeremy nodded from the other side of the room. Although Evangeline had tried to explain the misunderstanding that had occurred between the two of them at the safe house two weeks prior, every moment between them still felt strained and awkward. "Matt's right, Eva. They're too dangerous."

"Who are you two to tell me who's too dangerous?" Evangeline countered. "Elena's a bloodthirsty, newly spawned vampire, Damon and Stefan have killed hundreds and hundreds of innocent people, and your old friend Alaric…"

"Leave him out of this," Jeremy warned with a fire in his eyes.

"The point is that you stuck by them," Evangeline said, unwavering. "I've seen good in every one of his siblings, and I'm not going to abandon my devotion to Elijah's family because of past mistakes or petty fear."

Jeremy stood and crossed the floor to Evangeline. "You're making a mistake, Eva. They are _not_ good."

"Says the boy who made out with a ghost behind his girlfriend's back."

Matt stared wide-eyed at the heated conflict in front of him. He could see that this argument was headed in a different direction, so he backed away quietly toward the kitchen.

Jeremy nearly lost it at her accusation, getting right in Evangeline's face and murmuring angrily, "How did you know about that?"

"Elena told me," Evangeline opposed him defiantly, but added with a twinge of guilt, "The night I died."

The last part of her sentenced diffused some of Jeremy's anger, but he didn't back down. "What happened back then is none of your business."

"And the people I choose to ally myself with is none of yours." Evangeline turned to leave furiously.

"It is when you put your child's life in jeopardy," Jeremy shouted.

Evangeline swung around, eyes burning as she fumed, "You are not even related to this child!" She couldn't contain the inundation of emotions that overwhelmed her. "And those bad people you keep telling me to stay away from _are._ So it's you, Jer, who has no business telling me what to do with my life." By the time she finished she was practically shaking.

The tension seemed to crumble as Jeremy watched tears well up in Evangeline's eyes. "Don't you understand, Eva?" He rested a hand on her shoulder as she cried freely. "I don't want you to get hurt. No matter what's happened, I care about you."

Evangeline surrendered and sobbed into his shoulder. "I know, Jeremy." She gradually stepped back and wiped her eyes. "But I can't help it. No matter what's happened, I care about _them._ They're family to me now."

Matt walked in with a bowl of ice cream and sat beside them. He stuck a huge spoonful in his mouth and asked in a muffled tone, "So. What'd I miss?"

The tears still framed her eyes, but Evangeline couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry guys, I promise I'll be careful, but they're like family to me now. I can't give up on them."

Jeremy turned away and sighed, "I guess I understand, Eva."

"Well I don't." Matt had finally swallowed. "Dude freaking broke my hand…" And the argument continued…

* * *

The next morning Elijah drove Evangeline to a bit of land between cities, and parked at the edge of the forest.

"What are we doing out here?" Evangeline turned to Elijah with bright eyes.

"Come and see." Elijah held out his arm, and they walked nearly a mile into the woods, when a large cottage came into view.

"Oh! What a cute house," Evangeline exclaimed. "How did you find it?"

"I had it built for you." Elijah gazed meaningfully into her sparkling eyes.

"You mean, a place… just for us?" Evangeline's heart stuttered with excitement. "Really?"

Elijah continued to peer at her discerningly, then he took her hand and smiled ever so slightly. "Come."

Evangeline stepped into the house and inhaled blissfully at its quaint, rustic charm. "It's perfect," she cried. She explored room after room in animated pleasure when she came to the last room at the end of the hall. Evangeline opened the door and gasped. The room was filled with more medical equipment than she could imagine, and yet the scene looked oddly familiar.

She turned to Elijah and pouted slightly, "My doctor is going to drive all the way out here?"

Elijah's eyes flickered slightly. "Our dealings with Meredith's friend were merely to ensure that there were no problems with the child. Dr. Fell will be here when you go into labor."

"Oh," Evangeline considered this bit of news and nodded. "That's good; I like Meredith."

She sighed and retraced her steps down the hall until she reached the second door on her left. Her hand rested on the knob as she looked up at Elijah and beamed. "That room was great, but I think I like this one even more." She grinned and tugged Elijah's hand, pulling him into the master bedroom.


	36. Henrik

_Not as long as the more recent chapters, but it's definitely an important one. Hopefully I'll get writing more consistently. Sorry for the wait! _

**Chapter 36: Henrik**

Sweat shimmered on Evangeline's forehead as she sat against several propped up pillows on the couch.

Meredith sat beside her with a cool damp washcloth and patted her head gingerly. "How are you feeling?"

Evangeline bit her lip as an intense pressure seared her lower back. "Not good."

"Don't worry," Meredith sighed. "That baby will be out of there in a couple weeks, and you won't even remember the pain you went through."

"I hope you're right." Evangeline closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry. "Are you sure _you're_ ready for this?"

"I've done everything possible to prepare for the delivery. It's going to be fine," Meredith reassured with a smile.

Elijah appeared silently at the entryway and gazed tenderly at Evangeline. The months had flown by, and Evangeline was nearly full term, yet he could still hardly imagine what would soon take place.

Meredith set the washcloth down and stood swiftly. "I'll give you some time alone."

Elijah nodded politely to Dr. Fell as she exited. Then, sitting on the ottoman beside Evangeline, he picked up the washcloth and tenderly stroked her forehead. "How is your pain?"

"I'm okay," Evangeline winced slightly. "It's just my back."

"You'll be more comfortable in the bed." Elijah took her hand. "Come, let me carry you."

"No, I can walk," Evangeline insisted as she rose and stepped into the hall. Suddenly she gasped.

"What is it?" Elijah immediately implored, concern etched in his face.

"I think… my water just broke," Evangeline hesitated, "But…" She lifted her hand from her leg in frozen trepidation. Blood soaked the edge of her hand, and Evangeline trembled.

Elijah caught her in his arms and shouted desperately for help. Evangeline glanced around dizzily as Meredith ran into the room, but the blackness soon overtook her senses.

* * *

Elijah stood pensively withdrawn at the window while Meredith combed through the plethora of medical supplies. She got out what looked like a pale knitting needle and approached the hospital bed where Evangeline lay unconscious.

"She's losing a lot of blood, so I'm going to break her water," Meredith stared at Elijah gravely. "If she doesn't start having contractions then I'll have to give her pitocin." She worked over Evangeline's slackened figure as Elijah watched in mute anxiety.

Minutes passed, and Dr. Fell now had pitocin running through an IV into Evangeline's body. Contractions began, and Evangeline stirred painfully in her sleep. Finally she blinked, and Elijah rushed to her side.

The pain from the contractions seared every inch of Evangeline's body, but she felt so weak. She'd lost so much blood that, although every inch of her insides screamed in agony, she could only let out a whispered moan of the torture she truly felt.

Three hours passed, and Meredith glanced at the monitor tracking her contractions anxiously. "Evangeline, you're doing great. You can almost start pushing, okay?"

Evangeline meant to nod, but she was fairly certain she had merely answered with an exaggerated blink. Finally Meredith helped her get positioned, and told Evangeline to start pushing. Nearly twenty minutes passed, and Evangeline was beyond exhaustion, but mercifully she was able to push the baby's head.

No sooner had she reveled in her success of another push when Dr. Fell screamed, "Stop! Stop pushing!"

Evangeline froze in fear as Meredith carefully extricated the umbilical cord from the baby's neck, then the left shoulder, and finally the right wrist. The stark silence filled Evangeline with dread as she stared at the child's purple face. Meredith was in a frenzy as she shouted at Elijah, "Get back, and sit over there until I tell you," she pointed frantically at a chair by the window. Then she quickly extricated the child from Evangeline and hurried over to a heat lamp where she suctioned blood out from its nose and mouth.

Evangeline could feel her heart pound as she fixed her eyes on Dr. Fell with dread. All she could do was hope with every fiber of her being that the little baby she had just given birth to would be okay. Nothing else even registered in her mind. The baby _had_ to be okay, and at that moment it was the only truth that mattered in the world.

Finally the sound of newborn crying broke the rigid silence, and relief swept over Evangeline's body like an ocean wave. Meredith wrapped the baby adoringly in a towel and approached Elijah as he rose from the chair. "Congratulations," she beamed, "You have a son."

Elijah held the child in awe, gazing at the prominent features that so closely resembled his own. Then he brought him to Evangeline and set him tenderly in her arms. Evangeline cried from sheer happiness and sighed, "Henrik."

Elijah held Henrik again while Meredith took care of Evangeline. "Your placenta abrupted, and you had several blood clots," Meredith stared at Evangeline seriously. "But you're lucky to have Elijah's blood to clear things up so easily."

Evangeline sipped from a vial of Elijah's blood, and instantly she felt the color return to her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone rushed to Elijah and Evangeline's cottage to meet Henrik. Even Kol and Rebekah had gone to great lengths to be civil toward Evangeline's family.

Jeremy was the last to arrive, but as he hurried to the front door he spotted movement between two of the trees that caused him to halt abruptly. He squinted into the brush and shook his head. "Elena?"

She simply stared at him curiously, but when Jeremy blinked she was gone. He backed hesitantly toward the cottage door and stepped in to join the others.

* * *

**I feel that real life experiences make for some of the best stories. Minus the vampires and a few other gory details I didn't include... I pretty much gave you the labor and delivery story of my second child, so it's a very heart-wrenching chapter for me. I may not have had vampire blood, but gratefully I had the most wonderful doctor I could have asked for. He saved my life and my sweet daughter's life that day. **


	37. Relatives

_Things tend to get busy in the fall, but rest assured this story will not be abandoned. I'm hoping at least to get chapters out once a week. Thank you for your patience!_

**Chapter 37: Relatives**

The crisp morning air beamed on Evangeline and Elena as they approached a gray house with white shutters.

"Eva, darling!" a kindly old woman with graying hair called from the porch.

Elena hesitated for a moment as Evangeline pushed the stroller toward the house but took a deep breath and quickened her pace.

Evangeline beamed, "I have two big surprises for you." She pulled the month-old baby from the stroller and placed him carefully in the old woman's arms. "Leslie, meet Henrik Matthew Mikaelson."

"Oh, he is just precious!" Leslie gushed, cradling Henrik lovingly. "But what other big surprise could top this one?"

"Well," Evangeline stepped back and placed an arm around Elena. "Leslie, I want you to meet Elena, your granddaughter."

Leslie's face completely changed. She handed Henrik carefully back to Evangeline and stood from her chair. She walked over to a nervous looking Elena and placed a hand on her cheek. "Elena," she choked in a whisper. "My baby…" She threw her arms around her long, lost grandchild and tears fell from her eyes.

A stoic, old man opened the screen of the front door and stared hard at Elena. "So you're Eva's sister, huh?"

Elena's smile faded as she stole a glance at her stern, withered Grandfather. He looked none too pleased at the sight of his grandchildren, or even the baby in Evangeline's arms. He grunted and took the previously occupied seat on the porch.

"Don't worry about Robert." Leslie placed her hands on Elena's cheeks and gazed kindly into her eyes. "He's been an angry old man ever since Isobel went missing, bless her soul." Her eyes suddenly clouded over as her thoughts drifted to her daughter. "But, now you're all here together," Leslie cleared her throat and smiled. "My girls."

Elena had plenty of time to catch up with her grandparents as Evangeline went off to take care of Henrik, eventually making it through the awkward small talk.

When Evangeline came back into the room, she was pleased to hear Elena and their grandmother in deep conversation.

"I don't know, Elena. That Damon sounds like a real firebrand, and every woman dreams of having that kind of passion. But Stefan seems so devoted. No wonder you've had such a hard time. Two brothers…" Leslie sighed. "It seems to be the curse of our family."

"Curse?" Elena's eyes narrowed in mild amusement. "Yeah right."

"Believe it," Grandpa Robert suddenly entered the conversation. "If William hadn't gone off to California, she would have never made her choice."

Evangeline sat quietly on a sofa with Henrik, contemplating the deepening conversation with a mild sense of foreboding. But perhaps she would be exempt from the claims of such a curse.

"No more talk about romantic entanglements," Leslie interrupted. "The parade starts in one hour, and I am _not _getting stuck sitting with Merle on the hilltop for the second year in a row…"

"Oh, the car show is today, isn't it," Evangeline realized. "I'll call Elijah and have him join us."

"Oh good," Leslie nodded. "I haven't seen the poor fellow since Grandpa tried to shoot him."

Elena gasped, "He tried to shoot Elijah?"

"Oh, don't worry, dear," her grandmother laughed. "He shot Eva's father in the foot when he found out he'd gotten Isobel pregnant. It's just his way."

Elena bade her grandparents goodbye, promising to visit soon, but Evangeline stayed. She was excited to see the parade. They made their way to Main Street and set up some chairs along the sidewalk. Evangeline sat quietly for several minutes, holding baby Henrik in her arms. Then glancing around, she spotted a familiar face. Evangeline waved to the redhead, who immediately made her way over.

"Evangeline, what a pleasure."

"Veronica, right?" The redhead nodded. "It's good to see you again," Evangeline smiled.

"Indeed. And I see you have a new little one."

Evangeline gazed lovingly at her son. "Yes, this is Henrik Mikaelson."

"Henrik Mikaelson?" Veronica gaped in astonishment.

Before Evangeline could reply Elijah appeared, joining her side. "What have I missed?"

Evangeline peered at Veronica with an apprehensive expression, but Veronica appeared to be perfectly content. Evangeline wondered if she had imagined the outburst. "Uh… I was just catching up with a recent acquaintance. Elijah, this is Lucy's granddaughter, Veronica."

"My apologies about your grandmother. She was a good friend to Evangeline." Elijah held out his hand politely.

Veronica took his hand but flinched slightly. "Yes, she was dear to us all. I'm sorry… but I just remembered I have to speak with my brother. If you'll excuse me." She turned abruptly and dashed away.

Veronica passed along the sidewalk for several blocks. She ran through a small crowd of parade watchers and gradually plowed her way to a small clearing where two young men and a woman sat lazily on the grass.

One of the men with light brown hair and clear blue eyes looked up and immediately gauged Veronica's shocked expression. "What is it, V?"

"Originals," she breathed, and his reaction suddenly stiffened.

"Klaus?" His eyes widened.

"One of the brothers. With Evangeline Flemming."

The young man stood swiftly. "Well, sister. You must introduce me to your new friends."

* * *

The parade was nearly over when Veronica returned with a handsome man not much older than herself. "Forgive me for taking off so quickly," she apologized smoothly. "I had matters to attend to with my family. This is my brother, Alexander."

Alexander shook Elijah's hand firmly, then he turned to Evangeline. "The muse of the nursing home. I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance. Lucy spoke so highly of you." They shook hands, and Alexander paused, his face flickering for a moment.

Veronica sat beside Evangeline and cooed at the child. "He's so cute." Then she reached out and touched his finger. The moment her hand touched his skin she recoiled in fear, like she'd received a mild electric shock.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline pulled her son to her chest.

Veronica couldn't compose her features fast enough. Alexander grabbed her arm in alarm.

"Veronica, go now." He frowned seriously.

But his sister was frantic. "He's from the Original family. How is that possible?" Her eyes moved to Elijah, but her gaze fell on Evangeline in incredulous disgust. "What are you?"

"V, let's go!" Alexander tugged her arm furiously, and they quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Elijah's face grew taut. He looked as though he would follow, but seeing frightened disbelief on Evangeline's face stopped him short. "We must leave."

Evangeline said some rushed goodbyes to her grandparents and hastened to Elijah's side, holding Henrik tightly. They made it to Evangeline's car and swiftly threw the stroller in the trunk.

"What's going on?" Evangeline was nearly shaking as she fastened Henrik into his car seat. "How did they know about Henrik's lineage?"

Elijah said nothing until they were on the road. "They are clearly from a powerful line of witches. However, from which line they descend I'm not certain. Do you have anything in your possession that belonged to Lucy? Something personal?"

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, yes. She gave me this necklace." Her hand rested on the glittering sun pendant, and she sighed pensively. "It belonged to her mother."

"Good. Bonnie should be able track Lucy's line and tell us more about who we're dealing with."

* * *

Alexander and Veronica hid behind the windows of a dilapidated salon. The blinds were closed tightly. The odor of burning sage wafted around the room.

"Didn't you feel it when you shook her hand?" Alexander rubbed his palm as he marveled the events that had just unfolded.

"She wasn't a vampire, werewolf, or witch. How was I supposed to know?" Veronica pouted angrily.

"V, you need be more in tune with nature. Evangeline Flemming has drawn power from an encounter with death. Now, are you certain the child wasn't a half-breed?"

"I'm absolutely positive. He had the blood of the Original Witch flowing in his veins."

"That is fortunate for us, but it doesn't negate future risks. She may possess the ability to breed the cursed."

Veronica frowned. "What has to be done?"

Alexander thrust open the curtains of one of the windows, and sunlight poured in. "She must be destroyed."


	38. The Sun and the Moon

**Chapter 38: The Sun and the Moon**

Both Elijah's and Evangeline's family sat in the parlor of the Salvatore home. Bonnie stared at Evangeline's necklace warily. The sun pendant was crafted expertly, and though its light, silvery metal was tarnished from the ages it was strong, made to last through time. "Lucy just gave this to you?"

"Yes. I mean, we were really close." Evangeline creased her eyebrows. "Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Well, no, it's just strange." She breathed hesitantly. "I mean, don't you recognize this?"

Evangeline shook her head and frowned.

Bonnie pursed her lips and exhaled impatiently, "It's the same sun symbol that was etched on the door of the safe house."

Elena gasped, "Are you serious?"

Bonnie nodded, "Whoever made the safe house impenetrable to locator spells belonged to the same family as Lucy and her grandchildren." Bonnie continued to simmer in her thoughts.

"So let me get this straight," Damon sat up with a perturbed expression. "The witch, whose spell was so powerful that Bonnie couldn't break it, even when channeling the power of a hundred dead witches, is from the same family as the witches after Evangeline?"

Elijah wrapped his arm tenderly around Evangeline as she clutched their son to her chest. He pierced Bonnie with his discerning gaze. "What can be done to protect Evangeline?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I think I might have seen the symbol of this pendant somewhere else." She stood with a somewhat absentminded air. "I've seen this before… I need to figure it out…" She walked out the door, without another word, leaving everyone else dumbstruck.

Rebekah stepped out from the shadow to join the conversation. "She'll stay with us. Between Niklaus, Kol, Elijah, and myself there's no way anyone can harm Evangeline or Henrik."

"Oh be serious, Bekah," Kol sighed. "I have better things to do with my time than to play bodyguard to a human."

"Then we'll take her," Elena chimed in defiantly.

Klaus shook his head, "And leave the line of doppelgangers and_ my nephew_ in the hands of the most accident prone family known to man… I think not."

Jeremy leapt up from the couch angrily. "We'd never willingly put Evangeline in danger. Even you can't say that."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh please… that's in the past. Can't we let bygones be bygones?"

Matt joined Jeremy's side. "I'll be dead before I let Klaus alone with Evangeline _or_ Henrik."

"That can be arranged," Klaus seethed.

The sound of Henrik's crying immediately put a halt to the arguing. Evangeline cradled him gently in her arms and swayed him back to sleep. Finally she looked up and murmured, "No one should be forced to help or not help, and if I have any say I'd prefer to stay in my own home."

"Agreed," Elijah assented. "Anyone who wishes to help protect Evangeline and Henrik must first check with Evangeline or myself, and a time will be arranged for them to meet at our home."

"It sounds fair." Stefan stood calmly with his arms folded.

"Well, you won't rope me into this," Damon smirked. "It's nothing but a bunch of glorified babysitting."

* * *

Three days later Damon sat in utter boredom on the couch as Evangeline gently patted Henrik's back. Bonnie had tracked the lineage of the pendant back to a family in Sweden, and Elijah and Klaus left the country to do more digging, and thus the babysitting had begun.

"When is Rebekah getting here…" Damon groaned exaggeratedly.

"She'll be here any minute," Evangeline grinned. "But I really appreciate you helping, Damon."

"Don't mention it… ever." Damon threw his head back in sheer ennui.

Moments later the door flew open, and Damon was immediately on his feet. Then he huffed in disappointment. "It's just Kol…"

"Here to relieve you of duty," Kol's eyes flickered with roguish charm.

"I thought Rebekah was coming." Evangeline stood with Henrik in her arms.

"She's going to be late and begged her dear brother's help," Kol grinned impishly.

Damon threw a suspicious glance at the Original. "Oh yeah? Late doing what?"

"Apparently Klaus discovered a clue to the pendant's origin leading back to the states, and our sister has volunteered to do all the dirty work."

"Well, lucky her," Damon hesitated but ultimately sided with his own impatience. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He ran out of the house and gloriously inhaled the free air.

* * *

Two hours later Evangeline put Henrik in the nursery for a nap and leaned tiredly against the parlor wall. "You know, Kol, I don't need you here to babysit me."

Kol cracked a knuckle and exhaled passively. "There's certainly better ways I'd wish to spend my time, sweetheart, but until Rebekah gets back it looks like we're stuck together."

Evangeline rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. "Well, you won't be stuck with me for too much longer."

"Yes, Bekah should be here within the hour, and then I shall be free of you," he raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Evangeline considered his sarcasm and replied in a surprisingly thoughtful tone. "Thank you, Kol. For helping keep Henrik and me safe." She thought of Veronica's outburst at the fair and flinched.

"Yes, well, Henrik _is_ part of the family." Kol rose smoothly from the sofa and narrowed his eyes teasingly. "What else could I do?"

Evangeline pouted at Kol's subtly backhanded remark, and Kol smirked playfully, walking toward her. "Relax, love," he said, cornering her against the wall, "I _nearly_ think of you as family." Kol feigned deep deliberation and grinned, "Like a red-headed step-child of sorts."

Evangeline laughed lightly. She waited for Kol to back away, so she could move, but to her surprise he lingered, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her. His reflective gaze became pensive as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. The air around them suddenly grew much too warm, and Evangeline frowned slightly. "Kol, are you all right?"

Kol blinked and backed away. He gaped at Evangeline as fleeting emotions flickered across his face: confusion, attraction, disbelief, anger, disgust, temptation. "How is it that the Petrova line has succeeded in luring so many of us in?"

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline inhaled nervously.

"Vampires." Kol leaned on his left arm, and lifted Evangeline's chin until she could only see into his penetrating gaze. "Century after century they've been drawn to the Petrova's sweet, innocent, seductive nature. Why is that?" His face was so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips.

She struggled to turn her face slightly. "It's probably because Tatia's blood was used to create vampires in the first place," she breathed.

"Perhaps," His face retreated an inch, "But then, Niklaus and Elijah fell in love with Tatia while still human, just as Stefan and Damon fell for Katerina when they were mortal."

"I don't know," she whispered. Evangeline felt the seeming magnetism between them and found herself unable to move. Her eyes grew wide as Kol brought his face closer. Her mind screamed to get away, but her body wouldn't comply. Her skin felt flush with fever as Kol leaned in, his cheek grazing hers. Her breathing grew shaky and uneven as she felt his breath close to her neck.

Kol's mind raged at war with himself, but finally, painstakingly, he pulled back and glared at Evangeline. "You're a human," he spat defiantly. "And I _will_ be free of you." Then he turned and stalked out of the parlor, slamming the front door behind him.

Evangeline sank to the floor, and cried into her hands. Relief poured out with the tears, but traces of disappointment also seeped their way out. What would she have done if Kol had actually tried to kiss her? She sobbed again in utter bewilderment, having no idea _how_ she would have reacted.

* * *

**_Please Review! I love, love, love reading them!_  
**


	39. Song of the Siren

**Everything's getting a more supernatural twist. I hope you all don't mind! ****The Sun and the Moon song is very similar to "The Steward of Gondor" aka Pippin's song from Return of the King. I would recommend listening to it during the chapter.**

"_Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though __she'd had a child by another man__." _-Elijah_  
_

**Chapter 39: Song of the Siren**

Jeremy knew Rebekah would be at Evangeline's home when he got there. He also knew that, although they had seemingly gotten over the awkwardness between them, he still lost his train of thought when he was alone with her. The way he was drawn to Evangeline felt so unreal, perhaps even unnatural. So he was grateful that Rebekah would be there to dissipate any tension on his part.

He neared the last hundred yards to the cottage when he thought he saw something flit between the trees. "Is someone there?" He called somewhat nervously, but no one answered. "This isn't funny," Jeremy called again, now wishing that he had thought to bring a crossbow.

A figure peeked out from behind a tree. Her dark hair waved wildly around her face and the deep blue cloak that hung about her shoulders.

"Elena?" Jeremy stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed.

She shook her head slowly but said nothing. Jeremy froze suddenly. "Katherine?"

She shook her head again, emerging from the tree, walking noiselessly toward him.

"Tatia," he suddenly realized.

She nodded, continuing to pace steadily toward him. Finally ten feet away she stopped, appraising him with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Why have you come?"

"To see Eva and Henrik," Jeremy countered firmly.

Tatia raised an eyebrow and repeated her question. "Why have you come?"

Jeremy faltered and shook his head at the ground. "To see Eva…"

"Don't do it, Jeremy," she peered at him gravely.

"Don't do what?" He looked up, but she'd vanished. He paused, wondering if he should continue to the house. He stood for nearly a full minute when he sighed and approached the house.

Opening the door, he spotted Evangeline crying against wall. "Eva, what happened?" He ran to her, pulling her up from the ground and peering into her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

Evangeline sobbed, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Jeremy held her in a comforting embrace as Evangeline cried into his shoulder. "Where's Rebekah?"

Evangeline sniffed and backed away, rubbing her eyes. "She's not here yet."

His stomach plummeted. There was no one else in the house to keep him grounded. He backed away hesitantly, but something about Evangeline seemed to pull him in, like some kind of force that drew him to her. He stared at her, and even with the dried streaks of tears she was so beautiful. Just as he started to take a step toward her, Tatia's voice rang in his memory. _Don't do it, Jeremy._

Evangeline wiped her eyes and sniffed. She peered up at Jeremy and offered him a weak, grateful smile. She was glad to have a friend to help her.

Jeremy's heart thudded when she smiled. He couldn't help it. He closed the distance between them in seconds and pressed his lips on hers.

Evangeline screamed, and pushed him away. Henrik began wailing from the other room, and Jeremy seemed to come back to reality. "Eva, I'm so sorry," he gasped.

Her entire frame shook. She grabbed a book from the coffee table and threw it with as much force as she could.

"Ow," Jeremy shouted as it nailed him in the chest. "Eva, I don't know what happened. I'm serious."

"Get out!" she screamed, grabbing a vase and chucking it at him. He ducked just in time, the vase shattering against the wall. There was no end of knick-knacks and trinkets lying around the room, and after Jeremy had been pelted with a candlestick and another book he bolted from the house. "Don't come back!" Evangeline's throat felt hoarse from shouting.

She took a minute to calm herself down before turning to tend to Henrik. She gasped when an unfamiliar face greeted her from the door.

Her heart stopped. "Please," Evangeline begged in a whisper to the fair-hair man. "My son."

"Your friends will tend to his needs. He will survive unscathed. But you…" The man tilted his head ever so slightly and held out his hand, beckoning to her. "Don't make this difficult."

"Who are you?" Evangeline stalled. Perhaps Rebekah would make it in time.

"I'm Marck, but of course you already know my cousins Veronica and Alexander."

"Please, I'm a friend to your family. Lucy was my friend." She was surely grasping at straws, but that didn't keep Evangeline from trying.

Marck's eyes flickered briefly. "Be that as it may, you are danger to yourself and everyone around you due in part to your intimate associations with vampires, but…" He paused, inhaling wonderingly, "I'm sensing something else, another supernatural element."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline couldn't help but gape at him incredulously.

Marck stepped forward and grabbed her hand. He muttered unintelligibly under his breath, eyes shut. Then he opened them suddenly and backed away curiously. "Sing something."

"What?" Evangeline decided Marck must be insane.

"Sing something!" he ordered, more forcefully this time.

Evangeline's mouth fell open. _Was he serious?_ Finally, she shook her head, feeling slightly stunned, and began to sing the first song that came to her mind…

_The Sun and the Moon_  
_From sky were they hewn_  
_And into the trees_  
_Where they first met me_

_I fell for the sun_  
_Thought he was the one_  
_Then met with the moon_  
_I'd chosen too soon_

_How could I decide_  
_Between their fair light_  
_The warmth of the day_  
_The fire of the night_

_The Sun and the Moon_  
_They fell far too soon_  
_And whence shall I go_  
_With none of their glow_

Marck stood, unmoving, with a somewhat staggered countenance. Finally he shook his head. "You are more dangerous than you realize."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline suddenly felt angry.

"Your ancestry dates back to the muses of the lower world."

"What?" Evangeline shouted, causing Henrik to cry from his room.

"You descend from the sirens."

His voice echoed in her mind. _Sirens_. She swayed dizzily, collapsing into darkness.

* * *

Rebekah wondered why the door was already open when she got to Evangeline and Elijah's home. She stepped gingerly over broken porcelain that lined the entryway floor. "Kol," she shouted, though only silence echoed. "Evangeline," she called more loudly. The sound of Henrik's frantic crying startled her, and she immediately flew his room, taking him in her arms and gently rocking and patting his back. As she carefully made her way back to the parlor, she halted, gasping. The ashy symbol of a scrolled sun had been burned into the floor.

She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket, swiftly dialing. "Niklaus, get Elijah." Rebekah strained. "They've been here."

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks so much for your feedback!**


	40. Catalyst

_Sometimes I really get into the zone. Today was one of those days. Enjoy the 2nd chapter of the day!_

**Chapter 40: Catalyst**

Matt sat across from Rebekah and Jeremy in living room of the Gilbert home, holding Henrik in his arm as he attempted to feed the screaming child. After several minutes he let out an exasperated shout. "I give up! He won't take the freaking bottle."

"Can I have a try?" Rebekah gazed at Matt ruefully.

Matt paused indecisively, but he finally caved with a sigh. "Fine. Be my guest."

Rebekah gently rubbed Henrik's back, dancing around the room until his crying lessened. Then she cradled him in her arm and tipped the bottle into his mouth. He struggled for a few seconds, but gradually began to drink steadily.

Matt sighed in relief. "Thanks, Bex. I never could have gotten him to eat like that."

Rebekah bit back a smile, "No problem."

Jeremy drummed his fingers impatiently on the lamp table. Guilt for leaving Evangeline unprotected racked at his insides, although he knew he wasn't fully to blame.

Elena rushed inside the house looking flustered. "Bonnie can't find her anywhere. They must have used the same untraceable spell as the one on the safe house."

Matt creased his eyebrows with worry. "What about the others?"

Elena bit her lip. "Stefan and Damon haven't had any luck, and I can't even get a hold of Caroline or Tyler."

A knock on the door startled them. Elena opened it to find Kol leaning against the siding, smiling mischievously.

"Ugh, get lost, Kol," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on now," Kol leered. "Bekah's been invited in. Why not extend the courtesy? I'm practically family."

Jeremy rose and strode over the door. "I wouldn't invite you in if my life depended on it."

"How about Evangeline's life? Perhaps I can help." Kol cajoled.

Elena bristled with anger. "You were supposed to be with her. If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened.

"Yes, well, emergencies do happen. Unfortunate, I know." Kol raised his eyebrows, looking smug.

"Oh please," Jeremy scoffed. "What kind of emergency could you have possibly had."

For the first time since the door opened Kol looked genuinely upset as he scowled, "I'm afraid that's none of your business."

Jeremy crossed his arms assertively. "Then I'm afraid I can't invite you in."

Kol glowered for a moment then grimaced. "Well then. Perhaps another time." He turned and disappeared.

"I know he won't show it," Rebekah spoke calmly as they shut the door, "But he really feels bad… about leaving her there alone."

Matt shook his head. "Don't give him more credit than he deserves, Bex. That guy needs a serious lesson in manners and responsibility."

Rebekah sighed, "Perhaps you're right, but he's my brother. I'm afraid I have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Miles away Evangeline woke against a pillar of stone. Trees stretched in every direction beneath the pale, gray overcast.

"If she's a siren, then why couldn't Isobel sing?" Veronica's voice echoed several feet away.

Alexander huffed. "Don't you pay attention to our history? You don't have to sing to possess the gift. It's passed through every female that descends from their kind."

"But she does sing," Marck interrupted. "It was unlike anything I'd ever heard before."

"It's the curse of siren's heritage," Alexander remarked matter-of-factly. "Once every few generations a new singer will emerge from the siren line. And when her power manifests fully her songs have the power to completely incapacitate men."

Evangeline could scarcely breathe. _How could she be a siren?_

"What of the vampires? Does it affect them?" another female Evangeline couldn't see queried.

Alexander frowned, "Well, Sydney, It's slightly less potent on vampires, witches, and werewolves alike. If prepared a supernatural being can learn to thwart the siren song completely."

Veronica sighed, "When will her power fully manifest?"

"She'd have to come in contact with a catalyst of nature. A great storm, an eclipse, a passing comet..." Alexander peered at the sky. "But it doesn't matter. She'll be dead before then."

"I don't like it." Veronica kicked the ground with her foot. "We're servants of nature, and she's a naturally descended supernatural."

Alexander stood, asserting his authoritative stance. "You forget, sister, that she also has the power to bear children of the immortal."

"We don't know that for sure." Veronica also stood up, facing her brother boldly. "We could just keep watch for while, until she's turned into a vampire. You know it will happen eventually."

"Why would you say that? Vampires are an aberration of all that is good on this earth, Veronica," Sydney shouted.

"Enough," Alexander motioned sharply with his hand. "She's awake."

The four of them gathered around Evangeline, looking over her like some kind of poorly executed experiment.

"Speak, Siren," Alexander commanded fiercely.

Evangeline shut her mouth firmly. Her entire body felt overloaded with emotions from the day's events.

Marck shifted anxiously. "Make her speak. The silence can be as deadly as the song."

"That's a myth, brother," Sydney remarked. "But we could… make her speak."

Evangeline glanced up at them in sudden fear. Any kind of force involving witches made her nervous.

"I don't like this," Veronica insisted.

"V," her brother stared her down. "Either shut up or leave."

Veronica relented and joined hands with the others. They channeled each other's power, and the clouds grew dark above them.

Evangeline could feel the force on her lips to speak, but she fought the pull. As the witches' chanting grew in volume the sound of thunder echoed around them. Still Evangeline fought the spell. Her body convulsed violently, and her skin rubbed raw against the cords holding her to the rock.

"It should have worked by now," Veronica interrupted the chanting.

"Just focus, sister." Alexander ordered.

They chanted even louder, and they could feel the thunder reverberate through their bodies.

Finally, Evangeline screamed, but just as they pulled apart to end the spell lighting struck the stone where she was tied.

"You idiot," Veronica shouted. "We created a catalyst!"

They backed away in minute horror. Evangeline rose from the rock, her bonds incinerated. Her hair had darkened somewhat, but her clothes and skin appeared virtually unscathed. Evangeline gazed at the others, eyes gleaming intensely, but before they could react, Evangeline turned and took off running through the woods.

Her heart raced with pleasure as she ran swiftly out of sight of the witches. Laughing blithely, she soon realized that she could leap faster than she could run, nearly soaring as she flew down a hill. Evangeline increased her speed, bounding between gaps in the trees, and for miles she sprinted along the forest floor. Finally she reached a road, reluctantly slowing her pace to a steady jog.

After several minutes of running easily down the road a man in a truck slowed beside her. "Hey, do you need a ride?"

"No," Evangeline beamed lightly.

The man blinked as Evangeline faced him head on. "Wow." Shaking his head he blinked again. "Are you sure? There's no towns around for miles."

Evangeline smiled again and laughed. _Where was she going anyway? _She couldn't remember very much, but the name of a town sifted slowly into her mind. "Just point me to Mystic Falls, please."

"Mystic Falls?" The man burst in amazement. "That's on the other side of the mountain, sweetheart."

Evangeline heard the word "sweetheart", and she creased her eyebrows. _Someone had called her sweetheart before, but who?_ It shook her from her carefree stupor, and she suddenly remembered. _Kol. Kol called her 'sweetheart'. _She blinked, suddenly remembering Elijah and Henrik. "The other side of the mountain?" she gasped.

"I'm headed that direction, if you want to tag along," the man grinned.

Evangeline nodded and hopped in the truck.

"So how'd you end up so far from home?"

The words flowed out from her lips before she could even think. "I got kidnapped by four witches, struck by lightning as they tried to put a spell on me, and then ran through the forest until I escaped," Evangeline spouted absentmindedly.

The man chortled, "Sweetheart, you're quite the story teller."

Evangeline creased her eyebrows again. _Did that really happen? It must have, but it all seemed so fuzzy. _They drove for several minutes until they reached the mouth of the canyon road. The man turned on the radio and began singing loudly with the music. Evangeline relaxed as they neared Mystic Falls, and when a song she knew came on the radio she found herself singing as well. Within a minute of singing she turned to see the man staring at her with an entranced expression.

"Hey, pay attention the road!" Evangeline waved a hand in front of his face, but he simply sighed.

"That voice…"

"What are you doing? Watch out!" Evangeline cried.

The man blinked and turned, just in time to see the oncoming eighteen-wheeler. Evangeline shut her eyes as they braced for impact and clasped the man's hand. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as they collided with the truck.

* * *

**Please Review, and let me know what you think!**


	41. Tabula Rasa

_Every time I go to a family gathering it seems to set me back in my writing. I will really try to not let that happen, but my apologies in advance if you have to wait a week for the next chapter._

**Chapter 41: Tabula Rasa**

Evangeline opened her eyes and looked around. She spotted a brown door and a blue curtain drawn around half of the bed. _Hospital_. The word supplied itself in her mind. A nurse walked in and smiled. "You're awake," the nurse beamed, "How are you feeling, Miss Flemming?"

Evangeline frowned slightly. "I feel fine."

"That's good." The nurse took her temperature and checked her vitals.

"Have I been here long?"

"Oh, about two days now. That car accident was pretty severe."

Evangeline tilted her head. _Car accident?_ Evangeline had no memory of that.

There was a brief tap on the door. Then a girl with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes peeked inside.

"Aw, Miss Flemming, you have visitors." The nurse held open the door and ushered them in. "I'll just come back in a few minutes to check up on you."

The brown haired girl and three men sat around the room. A dark haired man with striking brown eyes came and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine?" Evangeline had no idea who these people were, but they seemed so familiar with her it was startling.

"Eva, I'm so glad you're all right." A blond haired, blue-eyed younger man rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

Now she was really concerned. "I'm sorry, but who are you people?"

"What?" The brown hair girl couldn't help but shout. "Evangeline, we're your family."

The brown-haired man let go of her hand and stared at her with a poignant, piercing gaze. "Do you truly have no memory of us?"

"No," Evangeline shook her head blankly. "How can you be my family? Where's my mom and dad? Why isn't Jared here?"

"Jared?" The third boy exclaimed doubtfully. He too had brown hair and eyes but looked younger than anyone else in the room.

"Yes," Evangeline nodded like it was obvious. "He's my boyfriend."

The four guests in the room eyed each other with stunned expressions.

"Evangeline," the girl came forward and took her hand. "You haven't been with Jared for nearly a year and a half. You've been with Elijah." She motioned to the excruciatingly handsome, dark-haired man.

"What?" Evangeline whispered in disbelief. She eyed Elijah, and he gazed at her with wistful, somewhat pained expression.

"I'm Elena, and this is Jeremy, Elijah, and Matt." Elena pointed to each one respectively. "Matt and I are your half-brother and sister."

"No," Evangeline shook her head to the pace of her quickening heart-rate. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I don't know any of you," Evangeline cried.

The nurse had come in due to Evangeline's rapidly rising heart rate and had the visitors leave. The boy named Jeremy looked like he wanted to argue, but Elena silenced him with her eyes and led them out into the waiting area.

Soon after, the doctor gave her a rundown of the accident and what had happened to her, but she had no memory of the previous two years. _Retrograde Amnesia_. The words burned in her mind. Before allowing more visitors they were going to subject her to a series of tests, so she closed her eyes,waiting, feeling empty and alone.

* * *

The next day she received a knock on the door, and handsome young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous smirk entered the room. "Hello there, sweetheart."

Evangeline creased her eyebrows but said nothing. She didn't know if she could handle any more strangers.

He shook his head condescendingly. "Always getting into danger, aren't you?" he mocked.

"I guess," Evangeline shrugged. "Who are you, more family?"

"Not exactly," he continued to smile. "I'm Kol. I'm a…" he paused, furrowing his eyebrows as he considered how to reply. "I'm a friend of sorts," he finally answered.

Evangeline grimaced. "So Kol, my sort-of friend, have you come to inundate me with how I ought to remember you, and what's happened to me the past two years?"

"Of course not," Kol's eyes flickered roguishly. "I simply came to relieve a bit of boredom." He pulled out a deck of face cards and smirked. "Care for a game of cards?"

Evangeline sat up, with clear enthusiasm. "Okay… Kol." She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Meredith arrived at the Gilbert home and hastily set her bag down. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Well, you're here now," Elena sighed.

Damon rubbed his hands together, acting excited. "So let's get to it. If Evangeline has no memory of vampires, how are _we_ going to slip her some vampire blood without her freaking out?"

"Maybe you could compel a nurse to give it to her?" Matt offered.

Meredith shook her head. "That's not going to work. Ever since Alaric shook up the counsel, they've been farming and distributing vervain throughout every corner of the community. Everyone staffed at that hospital will be taking it."

Elijah stood, with his arms folded, considering the alternatives. "Perhaps one of us can simply have her drink a vial."

"That's a possibility," Meredith bit her lip. "But there's no guaranteeing it will even restore her memory."

"What?" Damon snapped. "It'll heal everything. How could it not?"

Meredith pursed her lips. "The damage to her brain would be healed, but the memory of the trauma would still be there. Amnesia is the mind's way of protecting itself."

"Then we compel her to remember. Problem solved."

"If you do that Evangeline could lose her mind," Meredith stared him down severely. "With all the head injuries she sustained and the physical and emotional trauma she suffered, if you tried tinkering with her mind in any way she might go insane."

"So we'll help her the old fashioned way." Stefan sat on the arm of the couch. "We'll be there for her when she wants us, no matter how long it takes."

"Rebekah can continue to help care for Henrik," Elijah recommended thoughtfully.

"I'll help too," Matt sighed. "Even the vampires might need a break some time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kol and Evangeline played cards most of the afternoon. When one of the nurses tried to kick him out Evangeline yelled at her to leave them alone. After they got bored with cards Kol sat next to Evangeline on the bed, and they talked while the little wall-mounted television played a show in the background.

"So yellow is your favorite color, even though you think blue is prettier?" Kol furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yellow is so warm and welcoming and bright," Evangeline sighed, looking out the window. "Blue is more sultry and mysterious."

Kol felt more calm and relaxed than usual. He took Evangeline's hand and began to trace the lines in her palm with his thumb. "You know, love… sultry and mysterious is just the way I'd describe the blue of your eyes." His own eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to look at her.

"Nice try," Evangeline laughed, "But it will take more than a few cheesy pick up lines to get on my good side."

"But I'm already on your good side, sweetheart, admit it." Kol gazed deeply into her eyes.

Evangeline tried to keep her smile from showing, but she couldn't help it. "Fine, you can be on my good side."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least your personality hasn't changed. That's good news."

"I suppose so." Evangeline yawned.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around all evening, I've got places to be, sweetheart." Kol grinned mysteriously.

"Thanks for being a sort-of friend today." Evangeline smiled. "I hope I see you tomorrow."

Kol's gaze grew clouded. "Perhaps." He smirked and headed to the door.

He'd nearly turned the handle when Evangeline began humming to herself. Suddenly he forgot everything else and turned around. She sang a few notes, and he took an involuntary step toward the bed. She was looking out the window and didn't notice Kol coming back, but when she turned she let out a surprised scream at Kol, whose face was now only inches from her own.

The shriek caused Kol to come back to his senses, and he backed away hesitantly. His eyes narrowed at her with uncertainty. "Well then," he choked awkwardly. "Farewell… sweetheart." He glared at her in confusion and exited the room swiftly.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, I thrive on feedback. For goodness sakes, a 'not too shabby' or even a 'not bad' would make my day. So please oh please review.**


	42. Subconscious

_Let me be clear… I'm usually team Stelena, but I just couldn't help the tiny Delena exchange in this chapter. Please don't hate!_

**Chapter 42: Subconscious**

Elijah paced around the cottage that night, trying to find things that might help Evangeline remember more about the past two years. Rebekah held Henrik as he shrieked in her arms.

"Elijah, I need your help." She turned to him earnestly.

"My apologies," Elijah strode around the room, in an uncharacteristically frantic gait. "I have no time. Evangeline needs me."

"Your son needs you," Rebekah shouted agitatedly.

"He's in capable hands, Rebekah." Elijah's sense of urgency outweighed his ability to think rationally.

"Elijah," She shrieked, causing her brother to halt with surprise. "Don't be like our father." Rebekah stressed each word carefully.

Elijah stopped and stared at his sister with uncertainty.

"Hold your son, Elijah." Rebekah brought the crying child over to him. "_He_ needs you."

Elijah took Henrik in his arms and gazed into his son's eyes. Immediately Henrik distinguished his father's hold and settled into a mild whimper. Elijah's heart melted, and he embraced Henrik tenderly. "Forgive me," he whispered to his son, who sighed into a peaceful slumber in his father's arms.

* * *

Bonnie rapped on the door of Elena's home late into the night.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Elena let her in hastily.

"I found the symbol in one the grimoirs." Bonnie lifted a heavy book out of her bag and set it carefully on the coffee table. "And after talking to Klaus I know exactly who we're dealing with."

"You found the sun from Evangeline's pendant?" Elena bit her lip fretfully.

"Down to the scroll in the center."

"Center of what?" Damon swaggered down the stairs, shirt unbuttoned.

"Damon?" Bonnie burst out. "Elena, what's going on?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing's going on," Elena didn't quite meet Bonnie's accusatory stare.

Bonnie exhaled impatiently. "Whatever, there are more important things at stake here. The sun on Evangeline's pendant is taken from the family emblem of the Solberg witches."

"And they are…" Damon pressed.

Bonnie's eyes bulged exasperatedly. "Only one of the oldest, most powerful lines of witches ever to exist."

"Well, as long as it's nothing serious." Damon rolled his eyes.

"There's more," Bonnie stared at them gravely. "The scroll symbol wasn't added to the crest until the seventeenth century. It's the mark of the Matsdotter line."

"Well, who the heck is that?" Damon scoffed lightly.

"Malin Matsdotter was burned alive in Sweden in the late sixteen hundreds when her children accused her publicly of sorcery. But she was a good person, a true servant to nature."

"Then what's the big deal?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"The big deal is that her daughter Johanna had her killed, so she could channel Malin's power, but then Johanna was burned beneath a comet in 1699. Now, when enough of their descendents are gathered together they have the ability to channel every Solberg witch in their line from the time Malin was executed to the present."

"Wait, so how many witches are we dealing with?" Damon dropped the lighthearted banter.

"Four… I think." Bonnie pressed her lips together uncertainly. "Possibly more."

"Great…" Damon exhaled exaggeratedly.

"But what does that even mean?" Elena's face creased with worry.

"It means if we can't find a more powerful family of witches… we're completely screwed."

* * *

Evangeline felt pinned to the hospital bed as her subconscious played through memories like a short film. Her eyes shifted rapidly beneath her eyelids as a nearly familiar recollection shifted to her mind.

_"How is it that the Petrova line has succeeded in luring so many of us in…"_

"_I don't know…" Evangeline's body felt flush with fever as Kol leaned in, his cheek grazing hers. Her breathing grew shaky and uneven as she felt his breath close to her neck._

"_Don't," she painstakingly whispered._

_Kol smirked, "If you don't want to, sweetheart, then I won't."_

_Evangeline faltered. The darkest reaches of her mind betrayed her good nature. Part of her wanted it. Part of her ached for it, but she clung to the fact that she loved Elijah and cleared her throat. "I don't want this."_

_Kol's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."He brought his lips so close that she could feel them gently brushing against her own soft skin. She could barely breathe._

"_No!" Evangeline finally caught hold of her last shreds of dignity and reason. "Don't be an idiot, Kol!"_

_Kol tore Evangeline's bracelet from her wrist and gazed into her eyes intensely, but after several moments he relaxed slightly. He sighed and compelled her. "Fine. Forget what just happened."_

_Evangeline's eyes refocused, and she peered at Kol's conflicted expression._

_His mind raged at war with himself, but finally, painstakingly, he pulled back and glared at Evangeline. "You're a human," he spat defiantly. "And I will be free of you." Then he turned and stalked out of the parlor, slamming the front door behind him._

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open as the nurse brought in her breakfast. Before she had finished her second bite of cereal the dream was forgotten, but Kol's presence still lingered in her mind. She finished her breakfast, and managed to get herself cleaned up in the bathroom. Despite the severity of the wreck, Evangeline's head was the only part of her body that had sustained any lasting injury.

As she shambled back to the bed a firm tap on the door surprised her. Evangeline hopped in bed and straightened up just in time for Elijah to come strolling through the door. She felt so nervous thinking about this man, who was apparently a serious fixture in her life.

"Forgive me for the intrusion." He sat beside her bed hesitantly.

"It's all right," Evangeline smiled. Something about Elijah seemed to warm her heart from the inside.

"You still have no recent memories?"

"No." Evangeline looked down. "But I think my friend, Kol, was in my dream this morning."

"Kol?" Elijah's countenance stiffened with alarm. "You remembered my brother?"

"He's your brother?" Evangeline gasped. "I… don't remember if the dream was from before. I mean, Kol spent most of the day with me yesterday."

Elijah's gaze flashed briefly with protectiveness and a hint of anger, but he kept his features composed. "Perhaps some good came from his visit. What did you discuss?"

"Not a lot actually. Just our likes and dislikes, our favorite things…" Evangeline touched the palm of her hand thoughtfully and sighed, "But he acted very strange just before leaving."

"What do you mean?" He peered at her discerningly.

"I'm not sure," Evangeline frowned. "He was leaving, but then I turned and he was by my bed again, like he was in some kind of trance. Then he seemed to snap out of it, and he left."

Elijah considered her story carefully. "Perhaps if I speak with my brother he could offer more clarity concerning the matter."

"I suppose." Evangeline shrugged. "It might be worth looking into at least."

Elijah bent close to her and swept the hair on her cheek around her ear. "You don't have to be alone through this, Evangeline. You have a family who cares for you deeply and wants to help."

Evangeline suddenly felt overcome with emotion. "It doesn't even feel real." Her eyes began to water. "I don't remember any of you, and I feel so… alone." She looks at Elijah with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be."

Elijah took Evangeline swiftly in his arms. "It's unpardonable that you don't realize how loved you are."

Evangeline pulled back slightly and glimpsed into his eyes. "And you love me?"

Fire gleamed behind his passionate gaze. "Very much."

She beamed behind her tears, and her eyes flickered briefly to Elijah's lips. He caught her glimpse, and, without taking a moment to think it over, he kissed her with as much love and fervor as he'd ever felt before.

Tears streamed down Evangeline's cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair. Though she felt as though she barely knew him, her body connected with Elijah's in such a way that there could be no denying the passion that existed between them.

Just then the door swung open, and Kol witnessed the last moments of their ardent exchange. "Hello there, brother." He raised an eyebrow curiously.

Evangeline glanced over, and she inhaled in astonishment. The morning's dream came flooding to her mind, and more memories followed. _The cottage, the almost-kiss, the bracelet, Jeremy, the witches, Henrik, Henrik, Henrik. _

"What's happened?" Elijah faced her, full of concern.

"Henrik." Evangeline mouthed, still staring at Kol with paralyzed eyes. "Where's my son?"

* * *

**Interesting Fact: Malin Matsdotter was a real person, burned alive at the stake in Sweden in 1676 when her two daughters accused her of witchcraft near the end of the Torsåker Witch Trials. That is where I drew my inspiration for Malin's character from in my story.  
**


	43. Unrestrained

__**I prefer not to write on Sundays, so I hope this gets you by until the next time I can write. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! **

_The musical inspiration in this chapter came from Playing Along by Keane. The repeated lyrics "I'm gonna turn up the volume until I can't even think" is how I imagined Evangeline during the dancing scenes in this chapter._

**Chapter 43: Unrestrained**

_Elijah. _

_Elena and Matt. _

_Stefan and Damon._

_Kol. Rebekah. Jeremy. _

_Henrik. Henrik. Henrik. _

"I remember," Evangeline's mouth fell open. Suddenly her eyes jerked upward, fixing themselves on Kol. "I remember everything… Even things people told me to forget," she added meaningfully.

Elijah immediately picked up on the subtext. "Kol compelled you?" He turned menacingly toward his brother.

"You may remember what nearly happened," Kol countered quickly, "but you forget what you are."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline held her ground.

"Think about yesterday, just as I was leaving."

Evangeline paused and frowned, at a loss. "I don't remember yesterday."

The admission stung Kol's pride. He'd spent the entire day with her, and now she didn't remember any of it. "Very well then," he conceded with a smirk. "Allow me to shed some light on our parting." Kol rounded into the room near Evangeline's bed.

Elijah stepped back, keenly interested in what Kol might have to say.

"We had a fun time yesterday, and even though you didn't know me, you liked me," Kol leered.

Evangeline shifted uncomfortably.

"And I liked you, a mere human, although I couldn't quite figure out why," Kol's eyes narrowed, "until yesterday, when you began singing."

Evangeline froze, and her eyes grew wide. "I was singing?"

Elijah continued to watch their debate in rapt silence.

"So it's true then?" Kol shook his head incredulously. "And yet I wonder, how long have you known?"

"It didn't happen until Veronica's cousin took me." Evangeline felt herself shaking with emotion.

"What happened?" Elijah finally cut in, apprehension clouding his generally tranquil countenance.

Evangeline stared at him with hardened tears. "I…" Evangeline weakened. "I manifested."

"Into what, darling?" Kol gazed at her so intensely she might have felt it pierce her skin. When Evangeline said nothing, Kol shook his head. "Tell you what, sweetheart. Why don't make it easier on yourself, and sing Elijah a little song."

Elijah stared at her in mystified bewilderment, finally grasping what Kol was insinuating.

"No." Evangeline clenched her jaw tightly, tears flowing freely.

"That's enough, Kol," Elijah warned him decisively.

"But aren't you dying to know what she is, brother?" Kol simpered. "Aren't you dying to know why the Petrova line has always had such a strong hold on us?"

Elijah turned to Evangeline, wonder now mingling with the concern in his features. "Evangeline," he started.

"No," Evangeline stood up without warning. "Just leave me _alone!_" Kol's provoking had hit a nerve, and she brimmed with uncontainable fury.

Suddenly the two brothers stepped back, and Elijah's expression grew anxious. "What happened to you?"

Evangeline's eyes flickered with the gleam of blue fire, like glowing ocean waves. Her body grew sleek and light, and she could feel a powerful strength in her veins. She stared at Kol, who looked startled… possibly frightened. This pleased her. Kol deserved to pay for mocking her.

When she turned to Elijah, he didn't look afraid. He simply gazed at her with concern, and care… and love. Evangeline gasped, realizing at length was she was doing, and her body returned abruptly to its natural state. Frightened, confused tears flowed from her eyes, and she ran into Elijah's arms.

Elijah stroked her hair softly. "Were you afraid I wouldn't love you for not being completely human?"

"But I'm dangerous," Evangeline sobbed into his chest.

Elijah laughed, much to Evangeline's surprise. "Spoken to one of the most dangerous creatures to ever walk the earth."

Evangeline laughed in spite of her tears, and she clung to Elijah more tightly.

Kol glared at the couple as they hugged. Nothing had gone as he'd expected. He'd felt satisfied with the assumption that any feelings he'd experienced toward Evangeline were merely a byproduct of her supernatural qualities. But as he stared at Elijah and Evangeline's unadulterated bond he suddenly doubted himself. Anger escalated beneath his skin, and he rushed out from the room as fast as he could fly.

* * *

Evangeline and Elijah went to the cottage after leaving the hospital, and, after reuniting with her son and thanking Rebekah properly for taking care of him, Evangeline got cleaned off and dressed up.

Something about her mood seemed to catch fire. She felt carefree and happy, energetic and sensual. She caught herself singing to Henrik, but to her immense pleasure he seemed immune to her femme fatale charm.

Elijah on the other hand struggled to keep himself afloat of her hypnotic magnetism. He had to shake his head several times as she hummed and skipped blithely around the room."

"Perhaps you should drive," he inhaled cautiously as they went out to the car.

"Oh," Evangeline seemed jolted from her reverie as she peered at Elijah's expression. She could plainly see the great effort he exerted to resist her charms. "Yes, of course."

With painstaking effort Evangeline drove to Klaus's mansion, though having Henrik in the back helped keep her focused on what was essential. Her body strained to be free and merry. Beneath the surface part of her begged to be liberated to the enchanting magnetism being kept at bay, but she focused on her son, and they gradually made it to the mansion.

Matt leapt up from Rebekah's side to embrace his sister when they arrived. Evangeline sighed with relief when she realized that her blood connection to her brother somehow made him immune to her unnatural lure. In fact he appeared quite taken with Rebekah in spite of their tumultuous history.

She was happy to see so many of her friends, but now that Evangeline had gotten Henrik and Elijah to Klaus's in safety she could feel the siren inside wrenching at her mind. And the more people she said hello to, the more men she embraced, the less control she had. Jeremy was the first to cave to her beguiling aura, and he began trailing after her like a lost puppy.

Part of Evangeline still wanted to tame the beast inside, but the more attention she received the more she craved it. Stefan was the last in the room to greet her, and by the time she embraced him she found herself humming a few notes in his ear. Stefan's eyes seemed to fall out of focus, and he immediately asked her to dance.

Elena gaped at Evangeline as Stefan twirled her around. Her melodic laughter echoed through the room, and Stefan pulled her body closer to his.

"Oh my goodness." Elena felt slightly sick. "Damon, can you believe how Stefan's dancing with Evangeline?" Elena turned to Damon only to find him staring at Evangeline with the same drunken, happy expression. "Damon?" she shouted.

"What, huh?" He turned to Elena and grinned sheepishly. "Your sister's pretty…" he might as well have been drooling.

Caroline had just arrived with Tyler, but no less than two minutes after they'd arrived Elena spotted her stomping furiously over to them to vent her frustration. "What the hell is going on with your sister?"

"What isn't going on with her?" Damon's eyes glazed over as he joined the others dancing around Evangeline.

"What? Damon?" Elena shouted exasperatedly at him, but it was no use. Jeremy, Stefan, Tyler, and now Damon were all dancing with Evangeline in the center of the room, each with pathetic, blissful grins on their faces. Elena glanced around to see if anyone else was affected, but Matt and Rebekah were the only others in the room, each in deep conversation with the other. "Where's Elijah and Klaus?"

As soon as Stefan and Evangeline had begun dancing, Klaus had felt Evangeline's supernatural pull, and he fled the room. He soon found Elijah sitting quietly in one of the far guest rooms with suppressed pain etched in his face.

"What the hell is that, Elijah?" Klaus pointed toward the ballroom.

Elijah's face formed his typical hardened façade as he glanced up at his brother. "Be considerate, Niklaus. My son is sleeping." He motioned stiffly toward the crib.

"How long were you able to watch before you had to flee, brother? She's every bit as bad as Tatia ever was."

"Worse, actually." Elijah considered his words carefully before continuing. "Ever since Evangeline's encounter with the Solberg witches her behavior has been extremely… siren-like."

"That's impossible," Klaus balked incredulously.

"Is it?" Elijah breathed carefully.

Kol suddenly entered the room looking smug. Then he carefully pulled the earplugs from his ears and sat across from his brothers.

"You've got to kidding, Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes.

Kol flashed his signature smarmy half-smile and shrugged. "Perhaps you won't think my idea so terrible, brother, after you've fallen into a trance and tried to kiss her yourself."

"You're joking," Klaus chuckled. "Tell me he's joking, Elijah."

"I'm afraid it's true, Niklaus." Elijah gaze hardened once again.

"Well, why are sitting here in the nursery then? Come, Elijah, you must save the siren!" Klaus began chuckling again. "Sorry brother, but you must admit this is just too good not to have a laugh."

Kol stood up suddenly. "Oh Niklaus, be nice to Elijah. You know how sensitive he can be." He stuck his earplugs back in and leered, "Don't worry, brother. I'll fetch her for you." He grinned with narrowed eyes and closed the door firmly behind him.

Kol peered out over the railing and found that Caroline and Elena had stormed off in a fit of jealousy. "Women," he mouthed, shaking his head. Rebekah and Matt had also retreated to more a more private venue, leaving Evangeline alone with the four men, completely lost in her song. Kol could tell Evangeline was singing by the way her lips moved, though the men were no longer dancing with her. They moved around her as she sang and twirled for them. Jeremy looked about ready to pass out, but the others had the benefit of vampire and hybrid strength to prolong their seduction.

Grateful he had thought to get the custom earplugs he glided the stairs to extricate Evangeline from her enthralled following. But as soon as soon as he laid a hand on her shoulder, Damon stood up and punched him. He flew across the room, his left earplug getting knocked out of place, and before he could get away he caught the eerie melody. Evangeline rushed over, still in song, and swept Kol off the ground. He tried to shake off the sound her voice, but Kol hadn't been prepared for Damon's punch.

"Kol," she whispered between melodies. This wasn't the Evangeline he'd cared for at all. She'd never looked so frightening or so beautiful. Her eyes glowed with the same blue fire from before. "Kol," she chanted again before another haunting cadence. "I've been waiting for you." Kol's reason surrendered. He pressed his body close to hers as she sang. He felt it in the air, in every breath. Evangeline was everywhere, in everything. She taunted him, running her lips across his skin the same way he did to her.

Then she sang a piercing, beautiful high note, and Kol knew he'd never live again until he felt her lips on his. She smiled mischievously and kissed him with such depth he could feel it in his soul. Then she sang another note, and Kol collapsed to the floor. She proceeded to do the same with Damon, then Tyler, then Stefan, each one crumpling to the ground lifelessly just as the one before. Jeremy on the other hand had passed out before she'd even finished with Kol.

She saw another man approaching her as she sang and danced. He was the most handsome of all, though he looked so pained. "You're hurting," she echoed. "Let me heal you."

"Evangeline," Elijah shook her vigorously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm setting them free," she twirled and started to sing another note, but Elijah forced a hand over her mouth.

"Look at what you've done." Pain laced his words, and the blue fire immediately faded from her eyes.

"Wha… What happened?" Evangeline breathed in horror as she looked at all the men on the floor. "Did I…?" She couldn't finish as she peered at Elijah's hurt expression. Then, looking at Kol and the others she began to hyperventilate and shake. They looked as though they'd had the life sucked out of them. They looked… dead.

_She wasn't just dangerous; She was a monster._

* * *

__**Please Review! Thanks so much!  
**


	44. Silence of the Siren

**Well I always said I try not to write on Sundays, but I just couldn't let it go. I woke up with it on the brain and just couldn't stop. So enjoy!**

_"…it is conceivable that someone might possibly have escaped from their singing; but from their silence certainly never."_ –Franz Kafka, _The Silence of the Sirens_

**Chapter 44: Silence of the Siren**

Evangeline felt her heart stop. Everything moved in slow motion as she edged away in horror. Klaus and Elijah stood over the others, watching and waiting, but Evangeline knew she'd destroyed them.

She crept into a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't even remember what had happened. She had been about to say hi to Stefan, but then everything grew fuzzy. Her body quaked with guilt. Elena and Caroline returned to the ballroom and rushed over to the men. They froze as Elijah explained what had happened and what Evangeline was. Evangeline felt a spark of hope that perhaps her sister would understand, but those hopes were dashed as Elena looked over at her with appalled disgust.

After several more minutes Kol began to stir. He rose, looking especially pale, but still intact. His eyes narrowed at Evangeline, and he shook his head, stalking away wordlessly. Damon, Tyler, and Stefan eventually roused as well, looking shaken but essentially fine. Only Jeremy remained in his comatose state.

They quickly decided to move him from the floor to the couch upstairs, but Evangeline refused to budge. She could hear nothing but the guilty ring of her own ears. Stefan walked up to her and tried to speak, but Evangeline was too far gone. Her own face now mimicked the deadened expressions of her near-victims. And Jeremy was still out. She retreated further into her mind, vowing never to sing or let herself be blithe again.

An hour later Jeremy stirred upstairs, and Elena cried with relief.

"Jeremy, what happened?" Elena put a hand on his cheek hopefully.

Jeremy scowled slightly. "I'm not sure. I think Evangeline was singing though. I felt so peaceful and happy, like I'd never have to see or do anything else ever again."

"That's more than the others said," Elena gazed up at Elijah grimly.

After explaining the technicalities to Jeremy, who listened in utter dismay, Elijah rushed down the stairs to find Evangeline. She still sat in a corner, grasping her knees tightly and wearing the same numb expression as before.

"Evangeline," Elijah sat beside her thoughtfully. Though he'd been hurt by her erratic display he realized it was somehow beyond her control. "Evangeline, you're not to blame." She remained as stone-faced as before, so he tried to rouse her gently by resting a hand on her shoulder.

As soon as Elijah's hand touched her Evangeline flinched away violently as if she'd been burned. She shakily brought her eyes to face Elijah, but the ringing in her ears continued to drown out the sound. She could see his lips moving, but it was all to no avail.

Elijah tried to touch her again, this time shocking her into a defensive stance. She flew from the corner and out the door at lightning speed. Elijah gazed in astonishment at the realization that Evangeline could run every bit as fast as a vampire.

"Where is she, Elijah." Klaus dashed down the steps.

Elijah motioned vaguely to the door leading to the courtyard. "She's gone," he murmured in a shaken, staggered tone.

* * *

Several days passed, and no one had been able to find any trace of Evangeline. Elena had slowly come around to sympathizing with her sister, but Caroline would have none of it. She adamantly refused to meet with the others in person until Evangeline's problems were "dealt with", so she and Tyler once again disappeared from town.

Kol, who generally was never at a loss for condescending wit, kept more quiet than usual. While he too had fallen prey to her supernatural allure, he recalled clearly his epiphany that Evangeline the Siren was not remotely the same as Evangeline the Human. And as the days wore on he found himself not longing for the supernatural creature, but for the ordinary girl. This revelation astounded him, so he kept silent, deliberating his new state of mind.

He stood the next day in the parlor watching Elijah and Rebekah play with Henrik. Elijah smiled so effortlessly as his son grasped onto his fingers, trying to pull himself up. Henrik gurgled and laughed a tiny baby laugh, causing Rebekah to squeal excitedly.

Kol opted not to join the revelry. He felt mildly surprised that Elijah had engaged so little effort to find Evangeline, but Rebekah had convinced him that Evangeline would return when she was ready and that he needed to focus on his son.

It wasn't altogether terrible logic, but Kol knew better. Evangeline wanted to be found. She wanted to know that she was still loved. Kol stared vaguely out the window for a moment, making up his mind. He exited the mansion without a trace in search of Evangeline.

* * *

That evening Kol managed to find the fabled safe house, having followed a map he'd nicked from Jeremy. Kol shook his head as he approached the light glowing within the window and took a deep breath, preparing himself to find Evangeline in any state of mind.

He peeked in the window and watched Evangeline traipse around sadly. The music seemed to have died inside of her, though she now looked a bit more of her normal self.

Evangeline sat on the couch, feeling the weight of her curse press down on her. It made her tired, but she couldn't find the will to sleep.

"I thought I might find you here." Kol appeared in front of the couch, causing Evangeline to jerk anxiously.

"Still not talking, sweetheart?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

Evangeline shook her head silently.

"Well, this could get boring pretty fast then," Kol inclined his head impishly. "Tell you what, love, how about we make a deal? I tell you why I'm here, and then you tell me why you're here."

Evangeline bit her lip, considering his proposal. Then she looked up carefully and nodded.

"That's a good girl." Kol threw himself on the couch across from Evangeline. "Well, I'm here, because Elijah stopped looking for you."

Evangeline's disappointment escaped into a heartbreaking sulk.

"Oh don't worry, sweetheart. Bekah told him to give you some time… that he should focus on making Henrik happy."

Evangeline bit her lip. It made sense. It was probably the healthier option for them too, but it still made her feel sad.

"Well, I didn't like that reason." Kol's eyes narrowed. "And I realized that I liked you, even cared about you, human frailties and all." Kol looked slightly repulsed at his own admission, but he pressed on, drawing closer to her tense frame. "So now it's your turn," he smirked.

Evangeline's heart raced as Kol drew closer. This was no siren lure. His affections were of his own will and choice. She swallowed hard, trying to remember how to speak. "I thought you were all dead," she whispered. "And Elijah looked so hurt." Evangeline stared at the fireplace desolately. "And I couldn't even remember any of it."

"So you fled to spare the men from your mystical confines," Kol finished lightheartedly.

Evangeline tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach the muscles in her lips.

"Don't worry, love. Everyone forgave you… well, except for Caroline, but that's no matter."

Evangeline burst into tears. "Elijah won't want me after this."

Kol shrugged, "Of course he will, sweetheart." Then his tone grew more serious than usual. "… _I do_."

Evangeline stared at him with a conflicted gaze. "Kol, you know I'll always choose Elijah.

"I know, sweetheart," Kol sighed and slowly pulled something glittering from his pocket.

"My bracelet," Evangeline gasped. "I thought it was lost."

When Kol fastened it to her wrist she immediately felt different. The untamed fire inside of her immediately went out. Kol narrowed his eyes at her unanticipated reaction.

"Oh my gosh," Evangeline murmured with disbelief. She gaped at the charms on her bracelet, trying to comprehend the change.

"What now? Can a siren not handle charms other than her own?" Kol mocked lightly.

Evangeline's mouth dropped open seriously. "Apparently not…"

Kol's narrowed his eyes discerningly. He paused for a moment before making a tentative request. "Sing something," He demanded.

"No," she shook her head violently.

"Very well, hum a tune then." Kol raised his eyebrows lightheartedly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Evangeline peered into his eyes with worry and concern.

"Oh please," Kol sneered teasingly. "You already have."

Kol's remark stung, and she turned away from him, pouting.

"Come on, love. What do you expect? That it's okay that you love Elijah. That I don't care at all?"

Evangeline continued to pout as she turned back toward him. "My grandmother said that our family had a curse of always falling in love with two brothers. Do you think that's a siren thing?"

Kol swept his thumb beneath the tear that fell from her eye and leaned in closely. "I think that's a Petrova thing, darling."

Evangeline opened her mouth to speak, but Kol put a finger to his lips, and she stopped.

"I won't ask you to sing, love." Kol's eyes grew clouded. "I won't even ask you to speak. Just give me one thing."

Evangeline didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Kol pressed his lips to hers, kissing her more softly than Evangeline ever would have thought possible from him. It was probably the sweetest, most delicate kiss she'd ever had, and her heart suddenly seemed to break.

He pulled back slowly and feigned a shrug, "Well then, sweetheart. _It's okay that you love Elijah. I don't care at all._"

Evangeline smiled sadly. Her grandmother was right.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks so much for all your feedback!**


	45. The Orpheus Stone

**This is going to eventually have a sequel, so I extended the title. **

_This might be the last one for a couple of days. I spend Monday through Thursday at school. Please be patient!_

**Chapter 45: The Orpheus Stone**

Kol helped Evangeline back into town the next morning, since her ability to run fast had also been suppressed. But before going back to the mansion she stopped to see Bonnie.

Because Bonnie hadn't been to Evangeline's 'welcome back' soiree, she listened impartially to Evangeline's side of the story, as well as her concerns about the charm bracelet.

Bonnie inspected the bracelet carefully. "Your moon charm looks silver when you first glance at it, but it's actually some kind of carved stone." She frowned, "That's got to be the one suppressing your siren side."

"Well, was it spelled by a witch or something?" Evangeline pouted with uncertainty.

"Possibly," Bonnie bit her lip. "Historically speaking, there's only ever been one account of anyone or anything being stronger than the siren song, and that's Orpheus."

"We're seriously getting into mythology for this?" Evangeline sighed. "Oh gosh…"

"Well, that's where we get most of our records on sirens, Eva. There really is something to that Orpheus story if you ask me." Bonnie shrugged.

"Okay then," Evangeline exhaled. "Tell me more about Orpheus."

"Well, Orpheus's music was so beautiful it was able to drown out the siren song, and it was so enchanting that he was able to spell the stones he passed with his song."

"Wait a second," Evangeline glowered incredulously. "Are you seriously saying that this could be a rock that Orpheus enchanted?"

"Like a said," Bonnie stared straight into her eyes. "Anything's possible. All that matters is that it works."

"That's true," Evangeline couldn't deny the relief she felt not having her supernatural instincts trying to claw their way out.

* * *

She made her way back to the mansion by lunchtime, traipsing slowly along whilst humbly preparing herself to face everyone's reactions. Evangeline strolled at a snail's pace to the courtyard, but the sight before her eyes caused her heart to stutter.

Elijah held Henrik in his arms, swaying gently back and forth. Henrik looked up into Elijah's eyes, gurgling and spitting, then he beamed the most adorable little smile at him. Evangeline's heart melted. _Had she really been away that long? _Elijah smiled in a way she'd never seen before, and he cradled his son warmly.

Evangeline took another step in the grass, causing Elijah to glance her way instantly. The subtle emotions played across his face, from apprehension, to affection, to wariness. He set Henrik gingerly on a quilt in the grass and approached Evangeline with caution.

She felt so nervous to be in his presence, knowing the anguish she'd caused him with her frivolous escapades.

Elijah stopped just short of her, ever circumspect of her potential temperament.

They said nothing for several seconds until Evangeline offered a hesitant, shy smile. "I missed you," she murmured softly.

Elijah closed the gap between them, enfolding her in his warm embrace. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and closed his eyes, knowing that whatever had happened before no longer mattered.

"I'm so sorry," Evangeline bawled.

He held her more tightly and kissed the top of her head. "There's nothing you have to apologize for."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" A high pitched voice echoed behind them.

They swung around to see a girl with a blond pixie cut and green eyes holding Henrik, who began to cry.

"Sydney," Evangeline recalled her clearly from her most recent run-in with the witches.

"Oh good, you remember me, Siren!" Sydney mocked a smile. "Now listen, we can make this easy, or we can make this difficult."

"I'll do anything." The words burst from Evangeline's lips. She took an involuntary step forward, but Elijah held her back.

"Oh goody," Sydney beamed evilly. "You know, I don't want to hurt this baby. He's the only Witch or Warlock left from Esther's line, and that's _a lot_ of power. But you're dangerous, Siren, and you know it, don't you?"

Evangeline strained to keep her voice calm. "I'm no danger to you, witch."

Sydney shook her head, grinning. "Oh but you are, Evangeline. Especially if Alexander's right. You could breed all sorts of half-breed demons, couldn't you?"

"There's no proof of those claims," Elijah asserted calmly. "Given the fact that she's already borne a perfectly normal child, Evangeline ought to be no concern of yours."

"Oh well, I tried," the witch shrugged impatiently and brought a hand near Henrik's chest.

"Stop," Evangeline screamed.

Sydney brought her hand back an inch. "So you've decided to do this the easy way. Good choice. But don't try any funny business, vampire. I've got a barrier around me that only the Siren and her son can pass through."

Evangeline stepped toward Sydney when Elijah pulled her back without warning. He held her face in his hands, gazing earnestly into her eyes. "I love you." He said no more than that, and nothing more needed to be said.

They kissed intensely, and Evangeline nearly swore she could feel the fire inside her again, but gradually they pulled apart, and she again approached the witch holding her son. Evangeline held her hands behind her back, as if to look nervous or scared, but secretly she was unclasping her charm bracelet as fast as her shaking hands would allow.

She entered the barrier, and Sydney grabbed her arm roughly. "Hmm, Alexander said you'd be stronger, but you still seem to be the same weak girl you were before."

"Put my son down," Evangeline threatened in a whisper.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that." Sydney's eyes flickered menacingly. "You see, your son is last of our rival lines. His power would simply be too strong for our family's if we let him live."

"So you lied?" Evangeline chucked the bracelet behind her back, which Elijah immediately noticed.

"No hard feelings, Siren." Sydney laughed derisively and began to chant, causing Henrik to rise higher and higher in the air.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline screamed.

"Oh, your son's going on a one-way flight," she giggled contemptuously.

Sydney didn't notice the fire burning behind Evangeline's eyes. It wasn't until the skin grew sleek beneath the her grip that she stopped chanting.

"What the.."

Evangeline slashed her clawed hand across Sydney's face causing the witch to fly back in agony, and the Siren leapt into the sky with all the force she could muster. She hadn't quite reached Henrik, who was still floating in the sky, when she felt herself beginning to fall. She screamed desperately, reaching toward her son when, by some miraculous design, feathered wings burst out from behind her shoulders. She burst forward, catching Henrik carefully in her arms and soaring gracefully down to the courtyard.

Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol had run out in time to scare off Sydney, but they watched in awe as Evangeline flew to the ground, wings outstretched.

"Wait a second, sirens have wings?" Rebekah puckered her lips in confusion.

"Oh come, Rebekah, they're avian demigoddesses." Klaus derided his sister's ignorance.

Siren Evangeline set the child in the grass and looked around. _Men._ She spotted three of them just ahead. _She would sing them a song; then they would be hers. _Just as she parted her lips to sing one of the men approached her and took her hand. _This would be easier than she thought. _But the man clasped a bracelet around her wrist out of the blue, and she immediately felt the most powerful, desperately beautiful melody in her mind. She collapsed to the ground in sheer agony, screaming as her wings retracted. The fire in her eyes dampened, and she lay on the ground, pinned in stunned silence.

Rebekah ran and grabbed Henrik while Elijah tenderly wrapped Henrik's quilt over Evangeline's exposed back. Evangeline lifted her wrist, gazing dizzily at the charm bracelet. "Thank you." She reached weakly for Elijah's hand and squeezed it tightly before passing out among the soft blades of grass.

* * *

**Don't Forget to Please Review! Thank you so much for your chapterly feedback!**


	46. Flying Off The Swings

**Chapter 46: Flying off the Swings**

That night a scream echoed from inside the old salon.

"Sydney, you idiot," Alexander fumed.

Veronica carefully pressed strips of gauze over a poultice of chamomile and sage. Then she dipped it in an antibiotic solution, proceeding to lay the strips carefully over Sydney's slashed face.

"Noooo," Sydney screamed as the gauze touched her wounds.

"I'm sorry," Veronica frowned. "I don't have any anesthetics."

"I don't care if it's her gift," Sydney shrieked from pain. "I'm not going to be her guinea pig."

"Sydney, relax." Marck clasped her hand tightly. "If there's anything Veronica knows, it's how to heal."

His sister cried again in anguish, biting a cloth to relieve the tension, but she grudgingly allowed her cousin to treat her.

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol sat inside vacant building across the street and listened to the witch's filtered screams.

"What are we waiting for?" Kol jumped up excitedly. "Let's get them now, while we have the element of surprise."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't be foolish, Kol. Together they're the most powerful family of witches in existence. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then why are we here?" Kol smirked with a hint of irritation.

Klaus puckered his lips and goaded his brother. "I would have thought stakeouts to be your specialty, Kol, considering all the spying you did on Evangeline, but if you're not up for this, then by all means…" Klaus motioned to the door, and Kol glowered.

Elijah ignored the argument between Kol and Klaus, continuing to listen to the muted conversation in the salon.

Sydney screamed again as the gauze stung her wounds. "Why hasn't it healed yet?" she screeched in pain.

Veronica pouted slightly and turned to her other cousin. "Marck, what's taking so long."

"I don't know. The spell should have worked by now." Marck stopped chanting and peered up at Alexander in frustration. "Admit it, Alex. The spell won't work."

Alexander stopped chanting finally and shook his head in defeat. "I know. The wounds can't be healed by magic."

"No," Sydney sobbed.

Marck held his sister's hand. "Don't worry, Sydney, you'll have your revenge. We've got a plan…"

Elijah turned to his brothers and interrupted their sparring match. "Listen for a moment." Kol and Niklaus quieted as they focused in on the ensuing conversation.

"… She'd do anything before she allows harm to come to him."

Veronica bit her lip in indecision. "Even if you're right how would you get him alone?"

Alexander turned to the table and did a double take. He struck Veronica's face suddenly, causing her to sprawl back into the wall. "You forgot to spell the sage."

Elijah and his brothers heard a rustling, followed by muffled chanting. Then they heard no more.

"Fantastic," Klaus oozed with sarcasm. "Pack your bags, folks."

"Evangeline won't leave her family." Elijah sat in deep deliberation. "It's what holds her together."

"Of course she will, Elijah." Klaus leered. "Besides, I'd say it's more that mystical stone that holds her together anyhow."

* * *

In the end Elijah was right. Evangeline flatly refused to leave Mystic Falls, as did Rebekah to everyone's surprise. Apparently her long-time-coming connection with Matt was stronger than anyone could have anticipated. So they decided it would be okay to remain in town, so long as Henrik was watched more carefully. Elijah surmised at least that their son was the new target the witches had discussed, and he made sure to protect him with every resource at his disposal.

But the relentless guard duty wore on Evangeline, and she found herself sneaking away every so often to get a break from the tension. A month went by and Evangeline found herself sitting alone at the park, swinging beneath the midnight sky. She sat on the rubber seat, gradually swaying higher and higher until she felt one of the bars of the swing set lifting from the ground. _This was exactly what she needed. _She leaned her head back and stared at the stars. Feeling completely free, she took a deep breath and kicked her legs out for another stride. Then she let go, flying into the air.

Evangeline let out a light scream as she soared downward. She felt so free for the briefest moment. But the thrill was short lived. Evangeline's feet hit the wood chips with a crack, her right ankle crunching against a rock. She let out a broken gasp, hitting the ground hard and adding an injured wrist to the tally.

She lay with her face against the soft but splintery wood. It was a sudden wake up call for Evangeline, who immediately recognized the utter stupidity of her behavior. She shrieked in whispered agony, rolling as carefully as she could to her left side. Then the dark silhouette of a man emerged from the trees, and Evangeline called to the nameless figure in desperation.

"Help me, please," she tried to suppress the torture in her voice. The figure immediately flew to her side, and Evangeline recognized his disapproving gaze in the pale moon light.

"Do you enjoy injuring yourself, or is it merely your lifelong goal to break every bone in your body at least once?" Kol shook his head mockingly. "Either way… I can help."

Evangeline grasped his hand desperately. "Kol. Please."

Kol stared into her eyes and exhaled a relenting sigh as he knelt beside her. After much ribbing about Evangeline's apparent clumsiness Kol finally gave Evangeline some of his blood.

"How did you know I was here?" Evangeline flexed her fingers and rubbed her healed wrist.

"I didn't." Kol shrugged. "I was simply on my way out."

Evangeline sighed, "That was lucky for me then. What are the odds?"

Kol nearly smiled, but he shook his head and backed away instead, suddenly serious.

Evangeline glanced at him with worry. "What's wrong?" She frowned as Kol began to put on his usual airs. The Kol she'd grown to care for retreated without warning behind his now distant gaze.

"I'm leaving town, darling." Kol's unfeeling grin secretly pierced her insides.

"What?" She couldn't help the flushed color growing in her cheeks. "But you're coming back, right?"

"I've gotten off track, love. And you were never part of the plan." He constricted his eyes to hide the emotion behind it.

Evangeline got that funny feeling in her nose like she might cry. "But… I'll see you again?"

"I don't think you quite understand." Kol stared at her with a perfect mask of apathy. "I don't value human life. I don't fall for pretty girls from small towns, and we don't live happily ever after."

"But…" Evangeline's throat ran dry.

"Relax, sweetheart," Kol feigned a smile. "You're in love with my brother, and as soon as he's here you'll realize I'm right."

Evangeline closed her eyes and let out a panged cry. She couldn't believe this was happening now. Kol's façade nearly cracked as he watched the pain bloom inside of her.

Kol finally sighed, "Don't worry, love. It's for the best."

Evangeline opened her eyes, glimpsing upward, but to her distress he was already gone. "No…" She let out a muted, broken sob. She loved Elijah more than she could ever put into words, but Kol… he'd needled his way into her heart and stitched in his own little corner. She cried softly and whispered to the air, "I love you…"

Kol was nearly out of hearing range when he heard Evangeline's whispered cry_._ It made him angry, outraged even. After everything he'd done to push her away, she still loved him somehow. He faltered, part of him wanting to get the hell out of there, but the other part…

_No._ Kol shook his head. _No woman would ever get the best of Kol Mikaelson... _He turned determinedly and disappeared farther into the forest.

After a minute Evangeline stopped crying and sniffed slightly. Deep down, she knew Kol was right; she'd always choose Elijah. But her heart still ached for the loss of another dear friend.

A few minutes passed, and she almost didn't hear the approaching footfalls, but a branch cracked from several feet behind. Evangeline jumped her feet and stared at the intruder. The woman's hair was worn ragged, and her face was covered in dirt… or perhaps bruises, but the sky was clear, and Evangeline could clearly see her face. _Veronica._

Veronica looked fatigued and frantic as she ran out into the open. "What… What are you doing out here alone?" She collapsed onto her hands, shaking from exhaustion.

"I needed to get away for awhile." Evangeline jumped to her feet anxiously, wanting to help, but not wanting to be tricked. "Why are you here? What happened to you?"

"I came," Veronica struggled to breathe. "I came to warn you… that he's in danger."

"Everyone is protecting Henrik. He's safe."

Veronica shook her head, still trying to catch her breath. "Not your son…"

Evangeline's heart pounded. _Elijah._ Evangeline pulled Veronica up and walked her to the bench. "Tell me everything."

"You and Lucy were so close," Veronica looked faint. "She talked about you like you were her own daughter. She loved you... and I liked you too."

"Please," Evangeline begged, shaking Veronica's shoulders. "Is Elijah in danger?"

Veronica paused and looked at her wildly. "They're on their way. Alexander will be so mad."

"Mad because you're helping?" Evangeline's eyes creased with worry.

Veronica nodded then passed out on the bench. Evangeline dialed Elijah's number feverishly and grasped her pendant with worry. _No answer._ She dialed Rebekah. _No answer. _She dialed Kol. _Disconnected._ She dialed Matt, Klaus, and Elena. _No answer. No answer. No answer. _Finally Stefan answered, and she filled him in on what was happening. Someone had to get to the mansion as quickly as possible. She would never make it in time. _Unless…_

She would have never considered it otherwise, but Elijah was in danger. She removed the charm bracelet and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. Hopefully that would be enough. Evangeline rubbed the pendant of her necklace methodically. 'Please don't lose control, Eva,' she whispered to herself. Then she focused her thoughts on Elijah. Her skin became a smooth and reptilian ivory, and her eyes glowed blue. Her nails extended like claws, and finally white feathered wings burst from her shoulder blades.

Evangeline breathed in cautiously, waiting for the siren mind to overwhelm her thoughts, but to her surprise she could still focus perfectly. She looked down and noticed the pendant of her necklace glowing against her chest like a talisman… Then it dawned on Evangeline. It _was _a talisman… a true, tangible talisman that was probably handed down through Lucy's family for generations. And now it was helping her stay true to her task.

Evangeline thanked Lucy in her mind and turned to Veronica. Strength was no issue as she lifted the girl into her arms. Then she leapt into the sky and took off quickly toward Klaus's mansion.

She landed silently on a balcony. Her wings retracted somewhat, laying flat against the slightly shredded shirt on her back. Then she laid Veronica down in the closest bedroom, hoping no one would discover the witch before Evangeline had a chance to explain. She stealthily ran to another balcony and perched in the shadow, watching and waiting.

Not five minutes passed when Evangeline spotted five witches approaching the mansion. _Five?_ Evangeline peered closely and observed that four of them were men, and the woman had semi-healed slashes across her face. Undoubtedly the Solberg witches had called in reinforcements, probably another set of cousins, after Veronica had taken off.

Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah were already waiting at the mouth of the courtyard to head them off from what they assumed would be a poor attempt at finding Henrik. Evangeline slid down noiselessly and crept behind the bushes until she was in close enough proximity to hear the others.

"Disable the others," Alexander ordered in a dull monotone. Marck and the two warlocks Evangeline didn't recognize each held out their hands, and Klaus, Stefan, and Damon fell to the ground, clutching their skulls in unimaginable torment.

Elijah flew forward to attack Alexander, but he hit the invisible barrier at full speed, causing him to crash painfully to the ground.

"I figured you might try to win out with your Original speed and strength, but I'm afraid you won't be able to break through our barrier. Or yours for that matter." Alexander thrust his hand forward and Elijah found himself trapped in an enclosure of his own.

"What is this?" Elijah's anger emanated through the invisible barricade.

"It's how we plan on moving you without interference." Alexander's callous expression betrayed little of his apparent hatred for the vampire.

Elijah then realized that it wasn't Henrik the witches had planned on using as leverage, but him. "If you think you can use me to ensnare her in your hideout then you're gravely mistaken."

"We'll see." Alexander shrugged. "Break the Original's neck, and stake the other two."

Just as the others were about to stake Damon and Stefan a haunting melody filled the air.

"No," Sydney shrieked. "No, No, No!"

All the men stopped. They stopped worrying, stopped struggling. The warlocks' hands lowered, ending their spells, but Elijah and the others made no attempt to escape.

Sydney shouted at the others, but Evangeline's song was too powerful.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Sydney screeched.

Still singing, Evangeline emerged from the bushes and made her way to Sydney.

Her eyes fell immediately to the pendant hanging from Evangeline's neck. "Impossible," she breathed. "You have the amulet."

This revelation nearly caused Evangeline to stop singing, but she remembered what had to be done and altered her melody to a more desperate tone, which made the men even more entranced. Then she marched steadily toward Sydney, claws outstretched. The witch grabbed her face and fled screaming.

Stefan, Damon, and the warlocks approached Evangeline while Klaus and Elijah managed to fight the pull. Evangeline knew she didn't have much time before the others would begin to ward it off as well. She ran to Stefan and Damon and hissed in their faces. It immediately shook them completely from their trance.

"What the…" Damon started.

Evangeline continued to sing to the others, but for Stefan and Damon the lure was now much easier to fight off. She walked up to Klaus and Elijah, hissing at them as well, and it had the same rousing effect.

Elijah and Klaus wasted no time when Evangeline stopped singing. They immediately tore the hearts from the two unknown warlocks. Alexander and Marck, however, turned and fled into the trees.

"Let them go," Evangeline ordered. "They descend from my protectors."

"Protectors?" Damon spat. "What?"

Evangeline, still in her siren form, pointed to the glowing amulet. "Lucy and Malin protected me tonight, and they protected you _from_ me. Their firstborn descendants must remain intact."

"Oh fine…" Damon sulked.

Stefan crossed his arms curiously. "So Lucy's necklace is how you're able to be yourself right now?"

"Yes," Evangeline nodded in thought. "Sydney called it an amulet. I'll have to ask Veronica."

"How are you in contact with Veronica?" Elijah immediately cut off her thoughts.

"She ran away from her brother to find me," Evangeline breathed sadly. "She was the one who warned me that her family was coming for you."

Elijah considered Evangeline's story. "I admit the brother did seem rather hostile toward her. It is possible..."

Before he could further consider her words, Rebekah appeared at the entryway, clutching the bruised and dirty, red-headed witch in her hand. "Well, looky what I found…"

* * *

**End of Part IV - Please Review!  
**


	47. Some Kind of Coma

_Sorry it's been a while. I had emotional issues. I also realized I was becoming too dependent on what others thought of my story, but I like my story. A lot. So hopefully some of you will too, but it's not the end of the world if you don't._

* * *

**PART V: Past and Presence**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Some Kind of Coma **_(I know, I know... The worst chapter name ever... I feel brain dead, so feel free to PM me with a better title)_

It took some quick thinking on Evangeline's part to get everyone on board with Veronica, but, after relaying the full account of what happened, at least Stefan gradually warmed up to the idea and offered her a place to stay at the Boarding House.

She was about to question Veronica about the amulet when its light suddenly began to pulsate and fade. Evangeline stared in horror. Her task was done, but she was still a siren. "No." Evangeline scraped at her pocket, but her nails were too sharp to reach inside.

"What is it?" Elijah stepped firmly in front of her.

"My bracelet. Please." Evangeline could feel the pull of her supernatural instincts, but Elijah was too fast for them. He deftly grabbed the charm bracelet from Evangeline's pocket and clasped it onto her wrist.

Screams filled the air as Evangeline's mind was pierced with the most acutely delicate harmonies. The pain she felt from her wings pulling in was nothing compared to the torment in her mind. There could be no denying the music of Orpheus as it seeped into her veins like venom, causing her the most exquisite agony she'd ever experienced, even worse than the first time. The fire dimmed from her eyes, and Evangeline gasped, blacking out into Elijah's arms.

_The world looked different. The houses that sat between the trees bore no resemblance to any that Evangeline had ever seen before. She heard a little girl singing and followed the sound to the side of a worn wooden house._

_A girl with deep, wavy brown hair sat on a log, poking the ground with a sharp stick while she sang a quaint little tune to herself. _

_Suddenly a brusque, grim-looking man came out from behind the hovel. "Tatí, Why are you not with the fuller?"_

_The little girl pouted and glimpsed up at the man. "He told me to leave, father. He told me he got no work done when I was around."_

_The girl's father cursed and slapped her roughly. "That is because you sing too much, Tatia. You plague the villagers with your melodies."_

_Young Tatia made no attempt to soothe her aching face and stood resolutely as a tear trickled down her cheek._

_A woman with long, golden hair and deep set eyes walked by at that moment and turned curiously to the man and his daughter. Then she turned and approached them steadily. _

"_If I may," she walked beside the crying child and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've watched your daughter for some time and see that she can work well. Perhaps, she could be put to work in Ayanna's home. She only has the one daughter and could compensate you well."_

"_Esther," The father acknowledged the woman's presence. "I know you seek to help, but I'll not be having my Tatia be a part of that woman's sorcery."_

"_I assure you no harm will come to your daughter. She would strictly help Ayanna with the tending of her home."_

_His eyes narrowed. "And you have such authority as to hire a child for another woman's family?"_

"_I do," Esther stood with such a firm countenance that Tatia's father couldn't help but straighten up himself. _

"_Well," he hesitated. "She gets no work done here, nor for the other men in the village. Perhaps the woman could whip some sense into the child."_

"_It's settled then. Come, Tatia." Esther led the girl through the village._

"_How do you know me?" young Tatia gazed at the woman with awe after a few minutes of staggering along beside her quick pace._

"_You are special, child. And I have made sure to know every person in this village who possesses unique qualities such as yours."_

"_I'm not special." Tatia kicked the dirt as she walked beside the strange woman._

_Esther leaned down and stared at her with a meaningful gaze. "You will be, child…"_

* * *

"I don't understand why she won't wake." Bonnie let out a frustrated breath.

Rebekah, Matt, and Bonnie sat in Matt's living room as Evangeline lay on the couch.

Matt sat beside his half-sister's softly breathing figure and peered at Rebekah. "I don't get it. Didn't you say she was fine after she turned back the first time this happened?"

"She was a bit shaken but nothing serious." Rebekah took Matt's hand and frowned. "I don't understand either."

"What about Veronica, that red-headed witch?" Matt glanced up to Bonnie hopefully. "Maybe we could go to the boarding house and get something out of her."

Bonnie looked as though she wanted to argue, but she sighed in defeat. "Maybe, but I don't know her well enough to trust her yet."

A bold knock on the door stirred the three of them from their musings. Matt opened the door and faced Elijah, Jeremy, and Elena with Henrik resting peacefully in her arms. Elena and Jeremy walked in with ease, but somehow, in spite of all they had been through, Elijah had yet to be invited into the home.

Elijah stared at him knowingly until Matt finally gave up and shrugged, "Whatever man, come in."

He was by Evangeline's side in a flash.

"She won't wake, Elijah." Rebekah gazed at him with anxiously. "Bonnie's tried every spell she could think of, and it's had no effect."

Elijah stared pensively at his sister before finally taking a breath. "That's not all that concerns me. Niklaus and myself have yet to find any trace of Kol."

"What?" Rebekah sat up, dumbfounded. "He wouldn't have just left us all."

"I'm afraid I disagree. If Kol felt there was any real danger to himself I highly doubt his devotion to his family would take precedence over his own sense of self preservation."

Elena glowered at the two siblings as they argued. "How can Kol be so selfish? He would seriously just leave his family at the slightest hint of danger?"

"We don't know why Kol left," Rebekah shook her head defiantly. "And I refuse to believe that he would abandon us just to be safe. The thrill of danger is what usually drew him in."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed, deep in thought. "Then why _did_ he leave?"

* * *

Evangeline heard none of what her friends were saying as her mind plunged deeper into the life that now felt so connected to her own...

"_Do you realize what you've done, Esther?" Ayanna stared at the child. "The more she grows the more of a danger she is. I cannot allow her in my home."_

"_So you see what I see then? She has the gift." Esther raised her eyebrows curiously._

"_A gift?" Ayanna shook her head furiously. "It is a curse, Esther, on her and all her ancestors who possess the spirit of the river god."_

"_But what if it could be contained?" Esther's eyes glimmered excitedly._

"_There is only one who could ever overpower a muse of the lower world, and he has long since gone the way of the Earth."_

"_Our fellow sister of nature may have a way to tame the child." _

"_And harness the power of Orpheus?" Ayanna narrowed her gaze. "I think not. I do not know Amethea well enough to trust her, and I will be no part of this."_

"_Sister, please." Esther implored her fellow servant of nature, but Ayanna lifted her hands and said no more._

_Tatia backed away from the door where she had been peeking through just in time for Esther to push open the door. The woman, who was still such a mystery to her, pursed her lips and peered down at the child. "It appears I was mistaken about my friend. You will have to return to your father and find an alternative means of work."_

_The girl shuddered. "Please don't make me go back." Then hope flickered in her eyes. "I could work for you."_

"_I have five sons and a daughter to do my work," Esther reacted quickly. "My family has no need for your distractions."_

"_Please," Tatia begged. "Just for one day?"_

_Esther looked the child over carefully and sighed, "For one day only. Then you are back with your father, and it is out of my hands."_

_Tatia sighed in relief. "Thank you." She trailed Esther doggedly to a part of the village she had never set foot in and approached a gathering of modest cottages. _

"_The wood is low." Esther turned to Tatia swiftly. "You may know my daughter, Rebekah. She has crossed the village with me many times." She motioned to a blond girl who looked nearly the same age as Tatia. "You may help her gather wood while my sons chop the trees, but you are not to sing one note in their presence. Do you understand?"_

_Tatia nodded nervously and followed Esther to Rebekah and the boys, whose backs were turned toward a large fire._

"_My sons," Esther exhaled intolerantly. "When you have finished wasting your time staring at the fire, there is real work to be done."_

"_Mother, Niklaus burnt a toad," The youngest boy turned and exclaimed. Then he looked up at Tatia in an equally enthusiastic tone. "Who are you?"_

_At that, the other four boys turned to face Tatia in all their glory. _

_The oldest one couldn't have been older than sixteen, but his toned muscles and defined facial features made him look older, and scarier, to Tatia. The other two brothers were also handsome, but it was the blond boy made her stomach flutter. His face could have been chiseled by gods he looked so angelic, and his bright blue eyes shimmered the excitement behind them._

_Tatia suddenly felt like mud._

"_Children, Tatia will be helping you gather wood for the day."_

_After a small but awkward pause the blond girl stepped forward. "I'm Rebekah, and these are my brothers: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik," she motioned to each one. The oldest boy named Elijah nodded politely, and Niklaus beamed a wide grin at her. Her insides melted. It was love at first sight._

* * *

**Review if you'd like. It's always nice to hear feedback. :-)  
**


	48. Hopes and Fears

_Other than the sections where Elijah first falls in love with Evangeline I think these past couple chapters with the flashbacks are my favorite.  
_

**Chapter 48: Hopes and Fears**

"_The child should not be here," Mikael glared out the window as Tatia passed the house with an oversized pitcher of water. "We have children enough to do her work without having to provide for another."_

"_Mikael, she works hard and encourages the others," she offered hopefully. Esther knew of the temper of the child's father and had relented, allowing Tatia to continue to work for them over the next few days._

"_Esther," Mikael drew close to his wife, gazing earnestly into her eyes, "we cannot afford to keep the child any longer."_

"_Mikael," Esther began, but she was quickly cut off._

"_We will discuss this no longer, wife." His face grew rigid, and Esther looked away. The argument was over._

* * *

Veronica clung to Stefan like a lost puppy as Evangeline was relocated to the boarding house. Veronica felt lost. She'd been cast out of her circle by Alexander, and though Evangeline had caused the vampires to soften their opinions toward the rogue witch, only Stefan seemed truly willing to really try to get to know her. They sat with Elena and Matt, peering sadly at Evangeline's still unmoving frame. Elijah had retreated to another room, watching his son sleep, while he silently grieved for Evangeline and pondered Kol's unprompted disappearance.

"She needs fluids." Veronica touched Evangeline's limp hand, "and a place where you can provide private medical care."

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "Their cottage practically has its own private hospital, but they haven't gone back since this whole siren thing happened."

Elena touched her sister's hair and sighed, "Isn't there something else we could do?"

Veronica bit her lip. "We could try removing the amulet, but it's a long shot. It was made to protect its bearer at all costs, and its magic seems to have reacted with the stone from her charm bracelet."

"Why didn't the pendant do that before?" Elena frowned. "Elijah said she was wearing both the first time, and this didn't happen."

"But this time the power of the amulet was activated when he subdued her Siren side, and now she's trapped in the in-between."

"The in-between?" Elena started. "What is that?"

"It's not like the other side, is it?" Matt cut in anxiously.

Veronica shook her head slowly. "Her mind is in between the human and the supernatural. There's no telling what she could be experiencing right now."

* * *

_It had been four days since Tatia had seen any of the Mikaelson's. She scrambled around the forest before the break of dawn, gathering wood for the blacksmith. Suddenly she tripped, and her small bundle went flying in front of her as she splayed onto the dirt. Refusing to cry, she collected her lumber and ran to the river to clean the dirt from her hair and face._

_Elijah paced several yards away between the trees with a quiver of arrows. The sun had not yet risen, which made it easy to hide from his prey but also more difficult to find animals in cover of the brush. He'd nearly reached the river when saw a dim, brown figure hunched by the rushing waters. He drew his bow, aiming carefully…_

_The bow grazed the creature's side when he heard a pained gasp. _A human gasp. _"No," Elijah breathed, horrified. He burst from the bushes just as the sun broke through the clouds, and he gazed into the eyes of the young girl he'd met just days before._

"_I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have never…"_

"_You shot me," Tatia yelled in dismay and shock. She jumped up… too fast and lost her balance._

_Elijah nearly rolled his eyes as the girl tumbled into the river. He waited for her to climb out, but after several seconds he grew edgy. The river wasn't that deep, _was it?

_He exhaled, slightly irritated at the girl, and took his shoes and shirt off, diving into the frigid waters. It was much deeper than he'd thought, but he managed to spot Tatia through the murky waters, pulling frantically at her skirt. As Elijah swam closer he noticed the fabric caught beneath a boulder that had shifted. She was trapped. He closed the distance between them and tried to tug at the dress, but it was stuck tight. So he grabbed a jagged rock and began to hack away at the fibers of the skirt._

_Tatia knew she only had seconds of air left when miraculously the threads of her dress were cut by the rock. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and propelled them quickly to the surface. She gasped for air, coughing and shivering in Elijah's arms as he climbed out of the water. _

_The beams of sunlight offered their merciful warmth, and Tatia was gradually able to extricate herself carefully from the grasp of her rescuer. She stood as tall and resolutely as she possibly could and nodded to Elijah between her shivers. "In light of you rescuing me… I forgive your indiscretion with the arrow."_

_Elijah paused incredulously and laughed. "Is that all? Please, at least let me escort you home."_

"_No," Tatia grabbed her arm reflexively, but not where Elijah's arrow had scored the surface._

_Elijah's eyes narrowed, and he approached the girl carefully. His fingers grazed her forearm as he pulled her sleeve up carefully. He cringed at the barely healing skin, covered in merciless bruises and burns. "What is this?" His tone grew angry, and Tatia remembered how intimidated she'd felt at their first meeting. _

_She took a resigned breath. "It is nothing more than a father's dissatisfaction of his only child."_

_Elijah looked disgusted. "He does this to you often?"_

_Tatia's expression grew stiff. "It is better than the alternative." She thought of the other girls in town who had disappointed their fathers too many times, standing along darkened corners of the town, now in service to any man who hungered for their time and flesh. She shuddered and echoed again, "It is better."_

_Elijah felt a wave of pity towards the girl. "I'll help you."_

"_What?" Tatia was shaken from her dreadful reverie. _

"_I will help you find a reputable trade in this village. You need not disappoint your father again." Elijah couldn't understand why, but he knew down to his core that he had to help her._

"_You'd do that? For me?" She felt like she was dreaming._

_Elijah scooped up the lumber she'd set down and gazed at her meaningfully. "I give you my word."_

* * *

"So, first things first," Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Let's get that amulet."

Matt reached his hand forward and touched the pendant. It made a slight sizzling sound, and he whipped his hand back, cursing as he rubbed his finger. "It burned me!"

"I'm sorry," Veronica murmured. "I told you it was a long shot."

Matt grimaced slightly. "Don't worry about it."

Stefan placed a reassuring hand on Veronica's shoulder. "So, what next?"

"Well," Veronica bit her lip. "We should focus on keeping her nourished. If she doesn't get sustenance soon her body will sink further into the supernatural. Sustaining her body will help keep her closer to the surface."

Elijah entered the room from where Henrik had been sleeping. "If you were to channel your family line, would you be able to prevent the intrusion of your siblings into our home?"

Veronica considered Elijah's question carefully. "If I were to channel the power of my living family members, then no, I couldn't keep them out. But…" an idea suddenly sparked in her mind, "if there were a way to bypass my brother and cousins during the connection, then I might be able to channel the power of my ancestors and seal out any witches not involved in the protection spell."

"But how is that even possible?" Elena appeared stumped at the witch's vague explanation.

"I'd need to use the amulet," Veronica admitted.

"Of course," Matt rolled his eyes. "The one that no one can touch…"

"I might be able to get it," Veronica bit her lip uncertainly. "But I'd need the help of the line of witches who first created the amulet."

"Wait, you mean the Solberg witches didn't create the talisman that _represents _your family?" Elena creased her eyebrows doubtfully. "Then who did?"

"It was gifted to our line a thousand years ago," Veronica frowned at the carpet. "I have no idea."

* * *

"_It was very noble of young Elijah to aid you with such vigilance," the red-haired woman motioned for Tatia to come inside. "And it was wise of him to recall that my sons have recently returned to the old world on journeys of their own."_

"_So I can stay?" Tatia held her breath hopefully. _

"_My sons will return in time, but it will be many moons before then." The woman peered at Tatia thoughtfully. "You may stay until they return."_

"_Thank you, my lady," she exhaled in relief. _

"_Please. Call me Amethea." _

_Tatia smiled and immediately went to work, cleaning and preparing the meal. She went to fetch water, but when she returned she spotted Esther inside, speaking her new employer. Tatia hurried to the window to listen._

"_Esther, this is quite extraordinary."_

"_It is a token of my good will in hopes that we will be able to work together toward our common goal."_

"_It will take time, Esther. My sons have traveled to the Eastern Empire to retrieve the stone."_

"_And you're certain they'll find it?"_

"_My ancestors recorded every detail of its history: how the enchantment preserved the power of Orpheus, how it passed from the walls of Amphion, and where it is now. My sons will not fail me."_

_Tatia peeped in the window and watched Esther as she handed a necklace to Amethea. The pendant shimmered in the light, casting the outline of a sun around the room._

"_The amulet will help you channel the spirits of nature to aid and protect you."_

_Amethea put on the necklace and rubbed the pendant in a circular motion with her thumb. The sun began to glow faintly. "I thank you, Esther, for your good will and for your friendship."_

_Tatia pretended to walk unsuspectingly to the door and promptly ran into Esther at the entrance. She feigned surprise as she greeted the woman. "Esther, hello."_

"_I see that my eldest son took it upon himself to befriend and help you." Esther stared at Tatia indiscernibly._

"_I am grateful for his kindness." Tatia dropped her gaze thoughtfully. _

"_See that you do not forget it," Esther eyes seemed to pierce deep into Tatia's mind; then she turned and headed back to her own home. _

_Tatia had nearly finished with supper when a vivacious, fiery red-haired girl entered._

"_Who's this, mother?" _

"_This is Tatia, a younger child from the village. She will be helping us with our work while your brothers are away." Amethea approached the older girl and put an arm around her tenderly. "Tatia, this is my daughter… Sage."_

* * *

**I like reviews. :-) Please give them. **_  
_


	49. Reaching

_I appreciate everyone's positive feedback. It encourages and motivates me, and I'm grateful to have so many loyal readers. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 49: Reaching**

"Jeremy…"

Jeremy shifted uneasily in his sleep.

"Jeremy…"

Finally he woke in the still darkness. His clock beamed two in the morning, and Jeremy exhaled an aggravated sigh. He'd avoided Evangeline since her siren tendencies had nearly sent him into a coma, but tonight she'd made an appearance in his dreams. She was crying and begging for his help. But when Jeremy ran to her side her eyes glowed like fire, and her lips curled into a menacing smile. He couldn't move; he couldn't do anything at all but stare into her fixated, flaming gaze.

But someone had called him out of his imprisoning sleep. Jeremy's thoughts drifted to Evangeline. She'd been in her enchanted slumber for days with no sign of waking. _If only there was a way to reach her somehow._ Suddenly he realized there might be.

"Tatia." Jeremy recalled his brief encounter with the doppelganger and closed his eyes, focusing all his thoughts toward her.

When his eyes opened Tatia sat at the foot of his bed. "I thought perhaps someone would surely call on me when Evangeline manifested. Instead I found myself waiting days to even catch someone's thoughts." The ghostly girl's eyes flickered sadly. "It is a sad existence to be alone."

"So you know what's going on?" Jeremy now felt fully awake.

Tatia rerouted the conversation slightly. "I know you blame your attraction to Evangeline on her supernatural properties."

"That's got to be it," Jeremy felt flustered at Tatia's vague insinuation. "It's why I kissed her."

"Yes," Tatia admitted. "Without the protection of her bracelet the pull was too strong to ignore, even with my warning. But you desired her before you ever felt the pull of her siren side. You cannot blame the supernatural for that."

"Well what about that curse?" Jeremy was determined to find a scapegoat for his emotions. "About the Petrovas falling in love with the two people and not being able to choose?"

Tatia smiled thoughtfully. "Elena failed to mention a significant detail about our so-called family curse."

"Then tell me."

"It's not simply two people, Jeremy. It's two brothers." Tatia sighed pensively and gazed toward the moonlight.

"What?" Jeremy was floored. "You're telling me Eva fell in love with one of Elijah's brothers?"

"Jeremy," Tatia sighed. "Don't trouble yourself over Evangeline's heart. There is no curse."

_No curse… _Jeremy sat quietly for a long time before speaking again, but his mind gradually shifted to more calculating thoughts. "Do you know anything about the Solberg witches?"

Tatia raised an eyebrow. "I do."

"What about the sun pendant?"

"It was a gift from Esther to the witch Amethea," she spoke slowly, "and only a witch from Esther's line can remove the necklace from its bearer."

"Then how can we wake Evangeline?"

Tatia inhaled deeply, "…You can't."

* * *

The days for Evangeline played out as years in the deep of her vision, and she watched Tatia grow from a child to a young woman.

_Tatia and Sage giggled beneath their blankets._

"_Can it really be true? You and Finn?"_

"_Yes." Sage threw her head in exultant pleasure. "Oh yes. Tatia, loving him is the most thrilling, stirring experience I ever imagined. I see him and every other part of me suffocates. Everything in my life is Finn."_

"_You have such passion," Tatia beamed. "I wish to someday view love and life the same way as you."_

"_But you can, Tatia." Sage's eyes narrowed, and a mischievous grin met her lips. "I see how you look at Klaus."_

"_He has so many admirers," Tatia exhaled wistfully. "He'd never notice me."_

"_Then you must _make_ him notice." Sage climbed out of bed and did a silly little shake of her hips._

_Tatia laughed and sighed, "He still thinks of me as a child."_

_Sage sat down beside her and swept Tatia's hair behind her ear. "For over four years you've lived here like a sister to me, helping that drunken, sorry excuse of a father."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_It's the truth." Sage grew somber. "But you're nearly sixteen now. You're beautiful, empowered, and ready to show men what you're made of. Ready to show Niklaus."_

_Tatia's heart raced beneath her chest. "But how?"_

"_Leave that to me." Sage's smile widened. "You're not a child anymore. And tomorrow everyone else will see that. You'll be Tatia… the woman."_

* * *

_Elijah left his home early the next morning to hunt. He made his way into the forest with his bow and arrows when something dark flurried between the trees in his peripheral vision. He crouched down quickly, drawing his bow, when the figure moved from the tree._

_His heart stopped at the sight of the woman. Her hair, once in a tight braid, now flowed in loose ringlets around her shoulders and down her back. Her manner of dress, once loose and unflattering, now hugged every curve of her torso and chest. It was Tatia, and she was beautiful._

_Tatia heard Elijah's shuddered exhale and turned, shaking her head. "Have you come to shoot me again, master Elijah."_

_Elijah rose from his cover and bowed low. "You need not address me by so formal a title."_

"_I have never ceased to remember your kindness toward me. It should not surprise you that I consider myself indebted to you." Tatia smiled and headed away from the cover of the trees._

"_Wait," Elijah called unconsciously._

_Tatia swung around, her hair and dress twirling like an echo. "Yes?"_

"_There's something different about you."_

_Her eyes glimmered. "Do you like it?"_

"_Yes," Elijah breathed, completely unguarded._

"_Good," Tatia beamed and turned from the trees, hoping Klaus would equally approve._

* * *

"What do you mean we can't wake her?" Matt was livid.

Damon sat on the couch of the parlor, grimacing incredulously. "Please, you expect us to believe what the ghost of Christmas past had to say?"

"I don't know what else to tell you guys." Jeremy threw his hands out, not knowing what else to say. "She said only a witch from the Original family could break through the amulet's enchantment."

"Well, what about Henrik?" Matt shrugged. "Maybe he could just touch it, and boom, spell's broken."

Elena shook her head nervously. "I… don't think that's a good idea."

"Elena's right," Veronica nodded in agreement. "He's too young to be forced to connect with the amulet. We don't know what could happen."

"So, what, we wait a decade to break the spell while Evangeline turns into some kind of enchanted vegetable?" Damon spat. "There's got to be a better way."

Elena shook her head. "But until we know what that better way is we're not going to put Evangeline and Elijah's son in danger."

Elijah sat quietly, listening to the others. If the enchantment couldn't be broken, perhaps there was still a way to reach her, a way to connect…

"Forgive me, Damon, is there a more private venue where we could move Evangeline temporarily?" he suddenly interrupted.

"What? But why?" Elena pouted in confusion.

"I'm going to try something, but I'd prefer to not have interference." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Oh… right." Damon connected the dots first. "We should take her into one of the rooms anyway… Getting a little too crowded in here if you know what I mean."

Elijah set Evangeline carefully on a bed and sat beside her. Then he removed Evangeline's charm bracelet and set it near the lamp. The amulet pulsated and glowed more brightly, like a life-force tied to Evangeline.

Elijah lay beside Evangeline and gazed at her tenderly, preparing to delve into her mind for the first time…

* * *

_Niklaus kissed her hand and smiled. "I hope to see you again soon… Tatia."_

_Tatia felt her face flush as she grabbed her basket and headed into town. For two weeks now she'd attempted to catch Klaus's eye, and finally he was beginning to court her. Tatia's heart positively fluttered with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Sage._

"Evangeline…"

Evangeline stirred from surprise. No one had called her name for years. _Wait… years? Her mind shook deliriously. _How could someone see her now?

"Evangeline…"

She turned around and saw Niklaus' brother, but he was older, and his hair was short. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Elijah?" she breathed. "Are you really here?"

Elijah wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here."

Tears fell from Evangeline's eyes. "I can't get out, Elijah," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Please help me get out."

"What is this place?" Elijah held her arms and gazed into her eyes.

"But don't you remember?" Evangeline's voice drifted into silence as young Elijah entered the scene.

_He spotted Tatia and smiled, following her through the village._

"How is this happening?" present Elijah turned to Evangeline.

"It's the line of sirens," Evangeline whispered, still watching. "Tatia's life is first, because I've already connected with her. But others will follow."

Elijah couldn't help but watch his young life with a new set of eyes.

"_Tatia, my child." Tatia's father exclaimed a bit too loudly. _

_She nodded politely but tried to keep walking. _

"_Tatia," her father called again. "Come here, daughter."_

_Tatia exhaled with displeasure, but she couldn't disobey a direct request. "Yes?"_

"_Daughter, you have become a woman, desirable to many of the men in town."_

_She froze. Something was off. "What is your purpose, father?"_

"_Well, Tatia, Georg would like to spend a night with you, and he's prepared to pay a most generous sum."_

_Her heart stopped. _No… No… _"No," she burst out loudly._

"_What was that?" Her father glared. "You speak as though you have a say."_

"_I will not sell myself for your profit." Tatia was shaking._

"_An agreement has already been reached, daughter," The man leered darkly. "Do not disappoint me."_

_Another man grabbed Tatia and led her screaming along the outskirts of the village._

_Elijah stared in horror as she disappeared further from the village._

"Elijah, get out of here." Evangeline pounded at his chest as she was brought unwillingly closer to the sound of Tatia's screaming.

Elijah was in a tortured trance, but Evangeline's shouts finally registered in his mind.

"You can't watch this," Evangeline begged. "Get out of here."

Elijah gazed at her with a pained expression. Then he kissed her painstakingly and vanished in an instant from Evangeline's mind. She hugged herself and cried as Tatia's own sobs saturated her mind.

* * *

**I nearly cried reading this chapter... :-(**


	50. Shifting

**I know it took days, but I just wasn't happy with this chapter. I nearly scrapped the whole thing, but I was finally able to scrounge up something that wasn't totally bad. Bah! It's just one of those weeks. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Shifting (50th Chapter! Hooray!)  
**

Elijah's face was stiff with anguish as he rushed to the sitting room where Stefan and Damon sat in muted conversation with Veronica and Elena. "We must get her out of there."

"What? Bed's not good enough for you?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, be serious," Elena glared.

Stefan turned to the agonizing Original. "What happened, Elijah?"

"She's living a play-by-play of every siren's life in her line."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Damon smirked.

Elijah's eyes focused on Damon sharply. "Evangeline is currently experiencing what happens when a father solicits his daughter to another man." His eyes pierced into Damon, breaking his lighthearted gaze.

"Oh…" was all Damon could reply.

"But you were able to speak to her?" Elena looked up hopefully.

"For a moment." Elijah's hardened gaze could have broken glass. But he forced himself to breathe and swallowed hard, "You must understand. I can't leave her to endure this alone."

Elena immediately understood. "I'll help Matt and Rebekah with Henrik. Help Evangeline any way you can."

* * *

"_Shh, it's okay." Sage stroked Tatia's hair and held her tightly. "It's going to be okay."_

_Getting pregnant after being forced by Georg was bad enough, but having her daughter taken away completely destroyed her. "I have nothing left," Tatia sobbed. Without warning Sage slapped her sharply, causing Tatia to gasp._

"_If you do not find a way to get over this then you will be left for dead by your father."_

_Tatia straightened up and wiped her eyes._

"_Men will still desire you, because you are beautiful, but you have nothing left to lose, and that gives you power."_

_Tatia realized her friend was right, and an inkling of hope bubbled in her chest. _

_Over the next several weeks Tatia healed in body and spirit, preparing to reenter village life. She would not surrender, and she would not be used again. _

_The day came for her to return to her duties, and Tatia dressed in a flattering blue gown with hair that waved and curled to her waist. Her skin glowed, and she felt completely empowered. She also hid blades throughout the folds of her gown. She would not hesitate to use them on anyone who attempted to force her against her will._

_The women turned in hushed whispers as she strolled blithely through the village carrying wood, but she paid them no heed. The men also stared, and she welcomed it. They would want her. They would adore her. But they would never touch her again._

_She paid the baker for grain and beamed at him. Then she laughed merrily and decided to do something she hadn't done in years. _

_She sang a cheerful, lilting tune, and to Tatia's delight, her effect on the men seemed to increase. They bowed and smiled at her. They seemed to forget what they were doing. _

_Suddenly an arm grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the shadows. _

_Ayanna faced her gravely. "Do you not realize the danger you are putting yourself in?"_

_Tatia was floored. "I just wanted to have my life back."_

"_Everything is about to change for you."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

_Ayanna's gaze grew pitying. "Amethea's sons have returned. You will no longer be welcome in their home."_

"_What?" Tatia's heart sank. _

"_You must gather your things at once, before your father is sent to fetch you."_

_Tatia couldn't breathe. "Where will I go?"_

"_That I cannot say, but you must not linger here."_

_Tatia thanked Ayanna and ran to Amethea's home as quickly as possible. _

_She dashed out of the house hurriedly with a single bag of her belongings and crept as unnoticeably as she possibly could to the outskirts of town._

"_Tatia." The man's gruff voice resonated in her skin, saturating every inch of her body with alarm._

"_Father," she turned, attempting to sound casual._

"_I see that you are healed and ready to continue your duties."_

"_No." Tatia clenched her fists resolutely._

"_I am your father, and you will not disappoint me." Tatia's father narrowed his eyes threateningly._

_Tatia's hands fell to the folds of her skirt. "I will never be a slave to your will again."_

"_You will do as I say, daughter." He stepped forward to slap his insolent daughter when he suddenly gasped, clutching the space between his ribs._

_Tatia's eyes were fierce and unfeeling as she thrust the dagger into her father's chest. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared into his passing gaze maniacally. "You speak as though you have a say, father."_

* * *

"I'm glad you called me." Bonnie sat in the cottage with everyone except for Tyler and Caroline, who had gone AWOL, and Kol, of whom they still had no leads.

Veronica sighed, "Until we figure out another way to release Evangeline from the amulet's hold on her all we can do is protect her until that day comes."

"This is stupid," Damon grimaced. "Let's just turn her into a vampire. That'll break whatever supernatural hold that freaky necklace has on her."

"Damon…" Elena rolled her eyes. "Turning someone into a vampire can't be your solution to everything."

"Well, what can we do?" Rebekah pursed her lips. "Henrik needs a mother."

Elijah heart thumped in his chest at the truth of his sister's words. "We'll find a way," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

Veronica laid out a piece of parchment and stared at it gravely. "Bonnie and I think we've worked out a spell that will allow us to seal the home without the amulet."

"What? That's great." Elena brightened hopefully.

Bonnie sat beside Veronica and bit her lip. "The thing is… we need to use someone from her bloodline to bind the spell to the amulet."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Wait a second, what does that mean?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "It means Henrik has to be part of the spell."

* * *

_Niklaus gazed after Tatia in wonder. Since her father had left abruptly his journey to the old world Tatia seemed to come alive. No longer shy, no longer restrained. Tatia unleashed her seductive charms on nearly every man in the village, but she'd left them all out to dry, hungering for the touch she would surely never give._

_Niklaus knew better. He wanted her, but he'd make sure she was the one who came begging._

* * *

"The amulet was glowing, Alex. I saw it with my own eyes." Sydney stalked around the parlor of the salon in deep thought.

"If she's activated the talisman, then there's nothing we can do," Marck shook his head.

"Not exactly." Alexander rubbed his chin methodically. "The amulet's power is greater than anything we have, but she still won't see us coming. We'll keep watch until the moment is right. Then we'll strike."

"And how exactly do you suggest that?" Sydney rolled her eyes impatiently. "You two were drooling like a couple of idiots as soon as she rang out a single note."

Alexander glared at his cousin. "Marck and I aren't going to do it, Sydney."

"But one girl isn't nearly enough to…" Her eyes suddenly dawned with comprehension. "Lucy's cousin. She has three granddaughters."

"Well kids," Alexander slapped the table with a vengeful grin, "pack your bags. We're headed to Sweden."

* * *

_Tatia had done everything she'd set out to do. The men in the village adored her. Her father was out of her life forever… not that anyone else knew that. She was truly free to live her own life. And if any man tried to cause her trouble she found that she only needed to hum a few notes and send them on their merry way. She didn't quite understand why, but she knew it had something to do with the 'river god' Ayanna had mentioned years before._

_But as she sat alone in the forest she felt empty and unfulfilled. As much as she had sworn to never love a man she felt a void for companionship that she knew only a man could fill. Sage spent all her time with her returned brothers and with Finn, her lover, but Tatia had no one. She was truly alone._

_She hugged her knees bitterly when she heard muted footsteps approaching. "Oh, it's just you," she turned to Elijah with a sigh. "Have you come to shoot your arrows at me?"_

"_Certainly not." Elijah sat beside her on the rough grass._

"_Well, I wish you would." Tatia stared at the ground hopelessly. She hadn't even realized how deeply the sadness had affected her._

"_Why would you consider such a thing?"_

_Tatia turned to survey her companion. Elijah had grown more handsome than ever. His facial features had grown more defined, and the muscles around his body were aching for her to touch them. This revelation surprised Tatia exceedingly. He'd always just been Elijah, the brother of her unrequited love._

"_You're… a man," she breathed._

_Elijah laughed dubiously. "What else would I be?"_

_Tatia bit her bottom lip. "Just Elijah."_

_This answer stirred his curiosity. "And what happened, Tatia, that changed 'Just Elijah' into a man?"_

_Tatia realized she suddenly had difficulty breathing. It was so strange to her. "I suppose… I didn't notice until now."_

_Elijah reached forward and tenderly touched the side of Tatia's face. Then he wiped a tear gently away and drew closer…_

Evangeline sat, imprisoned as he watched their kiss deepen. Her ability to distinguish the past from the present was fading, and the betrayal pierced her insides. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't live.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, I want to apologize for pretty much getting rid of Tyler and Caroline. They might have a more prominent role in my sequel. I'm not sure yet. But realistically, they have the best chance of living a successful life out of Mystic Falls.  
**

**Now… I really need your input. I'm wavering like crazy here. In upcoming chapters does anyone else want any Evangeline/Kol moments? I personally think they're kind of hot, but I'm also definitely… always team Elijah. Which… brings me to my other question. Should Tatia continue to have moments with Elijah, or should Niklaus get his turn sooner than later? Love you guys! You're the best! Review!**


	51. Impulse

**I want to apologize for the delay. I am recently coming to terms with some emotionally distressing news. If you're curious… check out my blog on my profile page. I'm grateful to have this site as an outlet.**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Impulse**

_Something about kissing Elijah seemed to awaken Tatia's senses. Every emotion in her body rose to the surface, and she gasped with pleasure as Elijah's usually calm manner was left by the wayside. His hands, resting on her shoulders, steadied Tatia's body as he kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. He was like the sun in a world with no light, and she was on fire._

* * *

Rebekah held Henrik in her arms, and the child beamed innocently at his aunt. "And your certain no harm will come to him?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Henrik will be fine," Bonnie offered a weary half-smile. "Are you ready, Veronica?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Veronica sighed.

Evangeline's body was laid on the floor, and Veronica and Bonnie stood above her with clasped hands. Rebekah set Henrik on the ground, and as if knowing what to do he rolled over to Evangeline and snuggled into her chest.

"Oh Elijah," Rebekah cried and leaned into her brother's shoulder.

Elijah felt equally affected by the touching scene, struggling to hold in his emotions. He knew the spell had a chance of keeping Evangeline safe from the Solberg witches, but he also recognized the defeat. In placing a protective spell over the cottage, everyone was acknowledging the fact that there was no way awaken his love.

All the men excepting Elijah and Matt lingered in the back of the room, while Elena and Rebekah stood behind Bonnie and Veronica with concern etched in their faces. In a surprising move, Rebekah actually put her arms around Elena, and the two clutched each other hopefully.

Bonnie and Veronica began chanting, and candles around the room exploded in brightness. Evangeline's amulet equally brightened as its light cast shimmering suns all about the room. Henrik whined slightly upon feeling the connection of the spell, but he soon grew distracted at the little suns on the ceiling and on his shirt and giggled gleefully.

"It's done," Bonnie sighed after several minutes, and the two witches breathed in relief.

Rebekah scooped Henrik into her arms and hugged him tightly. "So Evangeline's safe?"

"No one who wasn't in the house or channeled in the spell can get in the cottage," Veronica breathed tiredly. "She's definitely safe from any of my living family members."

"That's good," Elena exhaled more calmly.

Outside the far window, a girl with a blond pixie cut and scars across her face peered inside, aghast at the sight before her eyes. She crept away as quickly as her feet would allow until she was well out of vampire hearing range. Running to her car, she dialed her brother's number.

"Marck." Sydney peeked behind her to make sure she hadn't been followed. "Change of plans. Alexander needs to pay a visit to his sister."

* * *

_Being with Elijah was so fun. Sage had been right. There was nothing so thrilling as having a lover, especially a secret one… and the past few weeks had positively inflamed her soul. But secretly she wondered if there wasn't more. Certainly she'd fallen in love with Elijah, but a hint of yearning still lay beneath the surface. Her body craved more. _

_She walked by the Mikaelson home and hadn't even noticed Niklaus standing there until she felt his stare piercing through her. Tatia admittedly hadn't thought of him in weeks, but the echoes of her crush entwined with her pulse as she gazed at him. "Niklaus," she couldn't help but beam at her former almost-suitor. "You look well."_

_Klaus swaggered toward her with an adorable smirk. "As do you, Tatia. More ravishing than ever, in fact."_

_Tatia blushed and bit her lip coyly. "Your compliment is well received." She smiled excitedly. "Would you care to join me through the village?"_

_Now was Klaus's chance to test her attachment. "I'm afraid I have work, my dear. I'll be trapped at the house for the next hour, and then I'll be fishing by the river for the rest of the afternoon." The seed was planted. If Tatia was interested she would assuredly find him by the river._

"_Well then," Tatia inhaled disappointedly. "Perhaps we'll run into each other another time." She turned and strolled away in perplexed silence. No one turned her down anymore, and the pain of it felt odd and unfamiliar. But a longing for her first love overwhelmed her, and she knew whether she wanted to or not… she'd see him again._

* * *

Veronica and Bonnie were exhausted from the spell, as was Henrik, who soon fell asleep in Rebekah's arms. So Bonnie offered to give Veronica a ride to the boarding house.

"Thanks for helping us, Veronica." Bonnie smiled wearily as they neared the Mystic Falls city limits.

"It's what my grandmother would have wanted," Veronica shrugged. "She really loved Evangeline."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. If Lucy had so many grandchildren, why did she give the amulet to someone who wasn't family?"

Veronica bit her lip. "Well, there's a lot of reasons. Evangeline really connected with Lucy. When all of us moved away Evangeline was there, taking care of her and visiting her… even writing music with her."

"Well, that makes sense." Bonnie nodded thoughtfully.

"But I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason," Veronica admitted suddenly. "Alexander is the oldest grandchild, and he's wanted that amulet for as long as I can remember. It's why he insisted on being executor to Lucy's will."

"I bet he was surprised that the necklace was gone."

"Oh, he was furious. And he knew Lucy had either hidden it or given it to someone else just to spite him." Veronica peered out the window wistfully. "He's always been after more power. And he's always seen other people with power as a threat. I finally realized that was probably the real reason he was after Evangeline."

Bonnie frowned, "But Eva's not a witch."

"But Henrik is, and Evangeline flipped the lid open on a line of witches that hasn't been around for a thousand years." Veronica creased her eyebrows. "The only line we know of that could give our combined powers a run for our money."

"So it had nothing to do with Evangeline being a Siren?"

"That's just his scapegoat for wanting to take her down. He doesn't want any more rival lines. And from what I've heard from Stefan it's a good thing we never knew about the witches you channeled at the witch house."

"What? Are you kidding?" Bonnie could hardly believe it. Witches were supposed to look out for one another, not compete against each other.

"I wish. The Bennett witches as a single entity are more powerful than we are when we're not channeling the four. Alex would have made sure to take you out one way or another."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Bonnie's expression was streaked with anguish.

"Because I don't want to go back." A surprising tear fell from Veronica's eye. "I want everyone to believe me, to trust me."

They suddenly pulled onto the path that led to Stefan and Damon's house. "Well," Bonnie turned to Veronica discernibly, "you can add me to that list. After everything you did for us and for Evangeline today, there's no way I can doubt you."

Veronica smiled, and more tears sprang from her eyes. "Thank you, Bonnie." She hugged her new friend lightly and stepped out of the car.

* * *

_Tatia hadn't planned on looking for Niklaus, but she felt an unnatural pull leading her to the river. It was strange, but exciting. She seemed to have no control over her desire to be near him, and it clouded her reason._

_There he was, leaning handsomely against a tree, resting by the brook._

"_Hello, Niklaus," she breathed, and he turned, grinning widely._

"_Tatia, what a pleasant surprise." It really wasn't a surprise at all, but the blood flowed faster beneath his veins. She came. She wanted him, and he wanted her._

_Tatia stepped gingerly over the tree roots to where he sat. "I must confess, I don't quite know why I'm here."_

_Klaus's heart beat faster. "Perhaps you'll be able to think of it better if you relax with me."_

"_Well… perhaps I could help you with your fishing."_

"_All right, then," He beamed widely, "You can use the net."_

_Tatia made a face, and Klaus laughed. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it's easier than the hook. I'll show you."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, clasped his palms over her hands as she held the net._

_Tatia's heart rate suddenly dropped to a low, deep thump in her chest. She could feel Niklaus's body around her, and the fever that surrounded her made it hard to breathe._

"_What's wrong, love," Klaus breathed close to her ear, and her breath jumped._

"_Niklaus," she barely uttered. She felt his breath on her neck, and it gave her goose bumps. She inclined her head, and gazed into his clear blue eyes. "Niklaus…"_

_Before either of them could think clearly their lips met roughly in an inexorable motion. Somehow they ended up on the grass, bodies moving in tandem. Tatia couldn't focus. Somewhere she felt that it might not be proper what they were doing, but an unspeakable lure pulled her even closer to Niklaus. _

_His power over her was like the heat of white-hot fire in the dark of night. And she couldn't stop._

* * *

Veronica was startled when the front door of the boarding house swung open. "Stefan, hi." She blushed slightly as he sat comfortably beside her on the couch.

"I want to thank you for all that you've done for Elena's sister. It means a lot," he smiled warmly, and she felt her cheeks darken further.

She inched closer to him nervously. "Thank you for giving me that chance."

Stefan shrugged, "It was my pleasure."

She had no idea why she had such a crush on the vampire, but he was so sweet and genuine, she couldn't help the way she felt, sitting there beside him. "Stefan, can I ask you something?"

He faced her with a slightly perplexed grin. "Of course you can."

"Well," she suddenly felt extremely nervous. "Do you think, maybe…" _Ugh, she needed to start over._ "Would you ever consider…" _No, too formal. _"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Stefan's carefree expression faded into skepticism. "You want… to date a vampire?"

"Well, I mean… It's just… I just…" In an act of impetuousness she leapt across the couch and pressed her lips onto Stefan's.

Stefan's eyes grew wide. It was utterly awkward, and Veronica pulled back in sudden embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She pursed her lips uncomfortably. "I just wanted to see…"

"Don't worry about it." Stefan had already composed his features back to caring friend.

"Well, that was awkward…" She stood up and edged toward the hallway. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Veronica." Stefan shook his head slightly and smiled. It was an odd night.

Veronica walked into her room and shut the door, but she was immediately distracted by the strange odor. _Sage._ She whipped around toward the door when a familiar face greeted her with a leering grin.

He forced a handful of herbs wrapped in a cloth against her face as she screamed and struggled, until finally she passed out in his arms. He shook his head with a smirk. "It's time to come home… sister."

* * *

**Just so my readers know, this story only has 3 more chapters. The sequel will hopefully happen in the near future, but I've got a lot of other projects coming up. After all my requests for input, not one person bothered to review, so I've done it my way, and oh well if you don't like it. I've written 2 of the last three chapters already, so when I finish this next one expect them all to come out at once. Thanks for reading. Review if you want. :-)**


	52. Selfishness and Selflessness

**Chapter 52: Selfishness and Selflessness**

_Tatia felt slightly reckless since her tryst with Niklaus. She couldn't help it. Something was boiling beneath the surface, dying to get out, like an untamed beast. And the more she tried to keep it at bay the more she felt herself becoming prey to her darkest desires. She loved Elijah, and she loved Niklaus, but she couldn't have them both… could she?_

_The thought of keeping each of her lovers pleased the darkest thoughts of the beast inside her. And though she tried to think about it rationally, she just… couldn't. She _had_ to have them both._

_She lingered near the Mikaelson home, waiting for Elijah, when a slender hand grabbed her arm._

"_I know what you seek," Esther pierced Tatia with her discontented stare, "but my sons are not here."_

"_Do you know when they will return?" Tatia struggled to cover her immense displeasure._

"_They will return from their hunt in three days time."_

"_Three days," Tatia couldn't help but exclaim. _

"_Don't worry," Esther narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "I'm certain you can find other ways to keep busy until they return."_

_Tatia pouted and stalked away towards her home. _

Evangeline watched her ancestor's dissatisfaction and smiled to herself. She'd had enough of witnessing the effect Tatia had on both Klaus and Elijah… _her_ Elijah. Though she still pitied the girl… slightly. Tatia was falling prey to her own supernatural fate, and she didn't even realize it, or even fight it.

Evangeline trailed unwillingly behind Tatia as a handsome, sandy-haired gentleman offered to escort her home. Immediately Evangeline noticed an intensified level of charm being exuded by Tatia, and Evangeline shook her head in dubiously. "Unbelievable," she muttered to herself. Tatia was out of control.

"You see how confusing it was for us."

Evangeline gasped and swung around to face Elijah. "You came back."

"You shouldn't have to endure this alone." Elijah took her hand warmly, and she leaned into his chest, finally feeling at home.

"So you saw her flirt with other men? Take advantage of them?" Evangeline turned to Elijah, somewhat shocked.

"You see, as envious as we might have been, the moment Tatia turned her full attention on us none of it mattered. We didn't realize at the time, or even after, that there would be a supernatural reason for her behavior."

Evangeline scoffed absentmindedly. "Well, it seems obvious now. Why didn't Amethea give her the stone yet?"

Elijah turned thoughtfully to Evangeline and tucked her hair softly behind her ear. "My siblings and I knew nothing of Tatia's curse nor anything about the stone. I can only guess that they were waiting for some specific moment in which to present it to her."

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" Evangeline suddenly grew tense with worry.

Elijah leaned in close and pressed his lips ever so softly into hers. "I'll remain as long as I can."

He stayed by her side the entire night, in which several weeks passed in Tatia's life. Her dependence on both Elijah and Niklaus grew tremendously, though she couldn't find the will to tell one about the other.

It was heart wrenching for Elijah to replay this anguish, and Evangeline did her best to distract him. She kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck… Pretty soon the thousand year old scenes that played around them were nothing as they made memories of their own…

"It's not real for you is it?" Evangeline leaned against Elijah's bare chest sadly several minutes later. "It doesn't feel the same for you, because you're not really here."

Elijah lifted Evangeline's face in his hand and gazed deeply into her eyes. "It's more of an out of body experience, but trust me," he brushed his lips against her cheekbone, "there was no moment in which I felt any less than you did."

She shuddered happily and pressed more tightly into him. "Good."

After laying together whilst another week played out in Tatia's life, Elijah sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline sat up anxiously.

Alarm filled every inch of Elijah's face. "Something's wrong. Something's happened."

"Go." Evangeline pushed him as hard as she could. "Help them."

And then she was alone again.

* * *

The Salvatores, Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah positioned themselves defensively around Veronica and her three siblings in front of the cottage.

"What have you done to her?" Stefan's voice seethed.

Alexander grinned callously. "I did nothing. It's your lot who turned my sister into a vampire loving vagrant. I simply used it to my advantage."

Veronica stared guiltily at the ground, looking petrified.

"Veronica, you don't have to do this," Bonnie pled with her.

"Yes I do," Veronica sobbed quietly.

"Indeed she does," Alex shrugged emotionlessly. "You see, we know the Siren is no longer a threat. We also know that we can't get in that cottage, but the only way I'll be satisfied… is if it's completely sealed."

"Why the heck would she help the brother who kicked her to the curb?" Damon scoffed.

Sydney answered the question with glee. "If she doesn't help then we're going to kill all of you," she sighed dreamily.

Elijah flew from the cottage to join the others. "Why are you here?" he menaced toward the oldest witch.

"I want to rid the world of abominations," Alexander spat, "starting with the siren."

He then linked hands with Veronica and his two cousins and began chanting. Wind swirled all around them, and the clouds grew dark above.

"Bonnie, what are they doing?" Elena gasped.

"They're sealing the house… completely."

Rebekah stepped forward in horror. "But that means no one can get in… or out."

Elijah's mouth fell open with unmistakable grief. He knew what he had to do.

"No," Rebekah grabbed Elijah's arm, tears streaming down her face. "Elijah, we'll find another way. Just don't go."

Elijah gazed down at his sister, with chaos and anguish behind his eyes. "I cannot leave her."

Damon rushed forward and held her back as Elijah stepped toward the cottage, then Elijah turned to Rebekah and stared at her meaningfully. "Take care of my son."

She stopped struggling and nodded with understanding as the tears streamed down her eyes.

"Hurry, Elijah, the seal's almost complete," Veronica shouted frantically at the Original, and without looking back, he passed through the front door and disappeared from sight.

"No," Rebekah sobbed into Damon's shoulder. "No…"

The wind calmed, and Alexander heaved an exultant sigh. "It is finished."

Then he tried to break his grip from the others but found that his hands were stuck.

"Alex," Sydney shrieked. "What's going on?"

"I don't understand," he tugged more forcefully.

Marck finally realized what was binding them together. "Alex… your sister."

Her eyes had clouded over, and she still chanted softly to herself. Without warning, the wind blew forcefully again through the trees, and the volume of her chanting increased.

"Stop it, V," Alexander fumed, but she pressed on, completely oblivious to his demands.

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie breathed as she listened more closely to Veronica's words.

"What is it?" Rebekah and Elena edged nervously to Bonnie's side.

"She's sacrificing herself to save Elijah and Evangeline."

"What, but how?" Elena turned to glance at Veronica in bewilderment.

"She's calling on her ancestors to bind herself to the amulet."

"But what does that mean?" Elena shook her head in confusion.

Bonnie faced the others with uncertainty and awe written in her features. "It means she's going to sever the connection of her family's magic to the amulet."

Stefan stepped beside her, looking grave. "You mean she's going to die."

Elena gasped, "Why would she do that?"

"It will restore the amulet's full power to its original line, and any matriarchal witch that proceeds from it."

"Esther's line," Rebekah's mouth fell open.

"Exactly." Bonnie turned to Veronica reverentially.

The storm darkened overhead until finally lightning struck Veronica in the chest. But unlike Evangeline, Veronica didn't stir.

Alexander, Marck, and Sydney immediately ran like the blazes, but Stefan and Damon ended them in seconds.

Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie stepped gingerly to where Veronica's body lay.

"Why would she do something like that for us?" Rebekah stared at Veronica's lifeless figure in wonder.

"Because Lucy loved Evangeline… and she loved Lucy."

The three of them stood together for several minutes, taking in everything that had just happened.

* * *

"How much more time do you have?" Evangeline held Elijah tightly. He'd been with her for days and had surely exhausted his blood supply.

Elijah sat silently beside her, not wanting to admit the truth. But finally he sighed, "The longer I stay, the harder it becomes to resist your blood."

A resigned tear fell from Evangeline eye. "What are you going to do?"

"I will neutralize myself when the time comes."

Evangeline sobbed into his shoulder and cried softly, knowing the time was coming soon.

Hours later Elijah felt the veins darkening around his eyes, and closed his eyes defeatedly. "Forgive me, Evangeline."

"It won't be forever." She kissed him gently and offered him a hopeful smile. "I love you, Elijah."

He smiled, then grimaced with pain, and instantly he vanished from sight. Evangeline held her knees tightly, knowing she'd be alone for a long, long time.

* * *

**Review if you liked it!  
**


	53. Kol's Return

**Chapter 53: Kol's Return**

Kol didn't believe it Rebekah told him all that had happened while he was away. He _couldn't _believe it.

He pressed against the barrier of the cottage upon his swift arrival. Though months had passed, the cottage remained sealed and untouched by time. And even in the shadow of the setting sun, Kol could make out the figure of Evangeline in her enchanted sleep, pristine and perfect as she lay next to Elijah.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, pacing furiously back and forth in front of the house. Then, ripping a fallen tree branch from the ground, Kol shouted desperately and hurled the branch into the barrier, shattering the branch, yet leaving no marks on the home.

Kol roared in exasperation and punched a tree, breaking it in half. "Are you happy then, darling?" His restless pace began to wear into the grass beneath his feet. He faced the house and shouted desperately, "Turns out I love you after all."

In the gradual calm of defeat, he swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, feeling for the first time in his immortal existence a tear as it fell from his cheek and onto the ground beneath. Kol leaned his head against the barrier, eyes narrowed, as he gazed longingly at Evangeline.

She'd gotten under his skin. She'd made him feel pain, and hate, and love, but all he yearned for was to feel her touch against his_. _As his mind focused on that truth alone he felt scenes flicker in his mind as he inadvertently entered the recesses of her subconscious.

_Three maidens sat along the shore, flowers in their hair and blossoms scattered all around the grassy knoll. They laughed and danced together, and the waves of the ocean lapped up the side of the cliff face._

"Evangeline," Kol breathed as he saw her, sitting several feet away, emotionless. He ran to her, but she seemed not to notice. "Evangeline," he knelt in front of her and took her hand.

At the contact of their skin Evangeline leapt in shock. "You… you can touch me?" She seemed so surprised, as though no one had ever touched her in her life.

Kol rested his hand tenderly on her cheek. "I was a fool to leave you."

Evangeline furrowed her eyebrows. "You look so familiar. Like someone I knew… lifetimes ago."

Kol gaped in disbelief. "Just how long do you think you've been here, sweetheart?"

Evangeline droned in a dreamy, dull monotone. "I've watched the sirens through the ages for a millennia. No one has ever seen me before, but…" Evangeline gazed at Kol with a vague sense of déjà vu, "you look so familiar, like a dream..."

"A dream?" It was too much for Kol. "Then I shall make you remember." He lifted her up and pressed her against a rock.

Evangeline's eyes widened at the stranger whose face was only inches from her own. Kol braced his hands on each side of her and bent toward her, his nose grazing her cheekbone. Evangeline's skin burned where he touched, and soon his breath tingled against her ear.

"How is it," he shuddered, leaning in closer to her neck, "that the Petrova line has succeeded in luring so many of us in?"

The words were unfamiliar to Evangeline, but her breath hitched with heat. Kol trailed his lips along her neck, and she inhaled dizzily. She couldn't remember ever having emotions of her own. Her life was filled with the pain and suffering of her predecessors, but now she found herself completely intoxicated. "Who are you?" Evangeline exhaled between gasps as his hand traced her collar bone.

Kol backed up a few inches to stare into her eyes. Being this close to her, feeling the yearning in her heartbeat, the trembling in her breath, made his heart race. Without bothering to answer he leaned in closely.

His lips grazed the surface of her mouth, expecting the same soft, heartbreaking kiss as they'd shared months before, but Evangeline had no memory of that time. The moment his lips met Evangeline's the pent up emotions she'd kept tucked away came flooding out. She needed this man like she needed air.

She ran her hands roughly through Kol's hair, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, bodies pressed tightly against one another. Evangeline never knew she could feel so alive. His lips traced their way down her jawline, and she gasped as his mouth caressed her neck.

But out of nowhere, a vague, shadowy memory sifted through the surface of her mind, and Evangeline suddenly gasped again, pushing the stranger away. "You couldn't be…" Her eyes shimmered with trepidation.

"Couldn't be what, darling?" Kol's breathing was ragged. He craved Evangeline in every inch of his body.

A tear fell down the side of her face. "Kol? Is that you?"

The shock of being called out strained Kol's ability to remain in her mind.

"No," Evangeline cried as the vision flickered away from Kol. "Don't leave me here, alone…"

The echoing cries haunted his mind, but no matter how hard he focused he couldn't find a way back into her subconscious.

Cursing, he punched another tree and raced toward Mystic Falls. No matter how long it took, he would find a way to save her.

* * *

**I loved this chapter! *sigh***


	54. Forty Years Later

**Chapter 54: Forty Years Later**

Elijah woke with his skin taut and dry from the passing time. He sat up stiffly and peered about the darkened room. Suddenly a semi-frozen blood bag landed in his lap.

"My uncle said you would need that," a girl called out from the corner of the room.

He drained the blood bag in seconds. "Forgive me," Elijah stared toward the darkened corner of the room curiously, "but to whom do I owe my gratitude?"

The girl stepped into the light, gripping the white ash dagger hesitantly. Her silky chestnut hair curled at the ends, and her eyes gleamed a deep azure. "Daphne," she murmured softly. "Daphne Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?" Elijah's gaze furrowed in deliberation. "Then you must be related to the Mikaelson family of Mystic Falls, are you not?"

"Of course," Daphne shrugged matter-of-factly. "I mean, I don't actually live in town, but my uncle insisted I come back to help him out."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get in here?"

"Like this." Daphne held her hands up, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, spreading her fingers across the air like an imaginary wall. "I didn't even have to chant or anything. I just… kinda felt the walls dissolve."

Elijah's curiosity was piqued. "And who are your parents, Daphne?"

"Henrik and Lucy Mikaelson."

His mouth dropped open slightly, floored at the realization that he was now face to face with his grandchild.

Daphne approached Evangeline's peaceful figure and looked over her body in wonder. "She's so… beautiful." Elijah was speechless as Daphne took the all too familiar charm bracelet from her own wrist and clasped it onto Evangeline. "I guess this belongs to you," she smiled at her ageless relative. Then she grasped the amulet in her hand, rubbed it with her thumb and chanted softly under her breath.

The pendant glowed brightly, and it's light diffused light infinitesimal shards of glass, spreading through Evangeline's skin.

Elijah drew close to Evangeline's side, taking her hand hopefully. Then a blush of pink filled her cheeks, and suddenly the sleeping siren gasped for air.

She had seen the universe. She'd seen every part of her ancestor's lives, inside and out, but, as she gazed around the room, the visions faded into a dreamlike memory. "Elijah?" she breathed in disbelief. Evangeline's heart stopped as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

She threw her arms around Elijah and kissed him madly until she realized the two of them were being watched. "Oh…" she muttered embarrassedly.

"Evangeline, this is Daphne, Henrik's daughter." Elijah gripped Evangeline's hand firmly. He finally felt the blood flowing in his veins.

"You freed us?" She gazed in wonder at the beautiful young woman, barely younger than herself.

"I wouldn't have done it if my uncle hadn't persuaded me," Daphne bit her lip, "but I'm glad he did," she added with a smile.

Evangeline creased her eyebrows apprehensively. "But who's your uncle?"

Daphne pouted. "He told me not to say, although he's waiting just outside."

Evangeline's heart beat nervously as she reached the front door. She had the vaguest suspicion she knew exactly who'd be on the other side.

She grasped Elijah's hand tightly as they stepped into the fresh afternoon air, and her heart stuttered at the sight of the man leaning against a tree, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips.

"Welcome back, darling." Kol's heart beat wildly, gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved.

* * *

_The End of Book One._

* * *

**Disclaimer Reminder: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith, and the TV rights belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **_  
_

_**I have to give a shoutout to my reviewers. There were points when I couldn't have finished the story without you. And especially to SweetDementedAlice, my most devoted reviewer and an awesome new friend. :-)  
**_

**_If you're interested in some kind of continuation of this story subscribe to Author alerts. Thanks again! _  
**


	55. Sequel is Posted!

**THE SEQUEL IS POSTED! I'm leaving a bit of the chapter here, so it will count as a chapter according to the FF guidelines.**

* * *

**So I was supposed to be well into this story by now, but I got distracted by Once Upon a Time and Harry Potter... BADLY. But I did promise to get something from the sequel out. This is the first part of Chapter 1 of the Secret of the Petrovas Sequel.  
**

* * *

**Secret of The Petrovas: The Fire Within**

**Chapter 1: The First of Many**

A young woman leaned against the pale, shimmery rock, her wavy, deep brown hair blowing gracefully in the breeze. Her gray-blue eyes stared dully at the women frolicking along the flowery shore. A handsome man appeared on the shore, but the woman paid him no heed. No one ever saw her. She was but a figment of their imaginations, destined to see all but never truly live. And the man was sure to die, yet another victim of the siren song. So when the warmth of his hand clasped hers, she couldn't help but leap in shock.

"Evangeline." His deep mahogany eyes pierced through her murky ocean gaze.

"You… you can touch me?" Evangeline's mouth parted slightly. _How could this be happening? Perhaps he was some sort of demon sent to torment her._

"I was a fool to leave you." The handsome young man's hand caressed her cheek, and Evangeline couldn't help but lean into its warmth. _Perhaps he was an angel instead, sent to rescue her from this abyss of nothingness..._

* * *

_**Now get on over to my profile, and start reading the rest of Secret of the Petrovas II: The Fire Within! Love you guys! :)**__  
_


End file.
